


Вопрос доверия

by Keishiko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Gen, Magic Revealed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После предательства Морганы паранойя Утера обострилась. Борьба против колдовства набирает новые обороты. В Камелоте появляется охотник на ведьм и сразу же начинает проявлять слишком пристальный интерес к Мерлину. Мерлин в панике, он всеми силами старается защитить свою тайну...<br/>А когда выяснится, что охота велась вовсе не на него, будет уже поздно.<br/><i>AU относительно 4 сезона.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Написано на Merlin Big Bang 2011-2012_  
>  Автор иллюстраций - cato

  
[ >](http://www.berserkworld.org/other/head.jpg)

Рассвет в Камелоте начался холодным ветром, серыми облаками и едким запахом дыма. От ветра защищали плащи, за облаками обещало взойти солнце, от запаха не спасало ничто. Воздух шершаво царапал глотки, и вдохнувшим его казалось – они больше никогда не смогут выдохнуть этот дым, он останется в лёгких, и воздух никогда уже не будет таким, как прежде.  
Накануне вечером в Камелоте жгли людей.  
Шестеро человек, стоящих на замковом дворе, ощущали этот запах особенно остро – неубранные кострища чернели всего в нескольких шагах от них. Обгоревшие тела убрали, но чёрные столбы со свисающими цепями по-прежнему торчали из подёрнутых пеплом углей. Каждый из шестерых старался не смотреть на эти столбы, но незримое дыханием смерти витало над площадью, и для того, чтобы почувствовать его, глаза были не нужны – оно ощущалось всей кожей, как мерзкий, смрадный туман.  
Всего несколько месяцев назад они въезжали в замок как победители. Армия живых мертвецов была разбита, король освобождён, принц вернулся героем, вместе со своими верными соратниками. Тогда им казалось, что настало новое время, все теперь будет иначе, лучше, чем раньше. Кое-что, без сомнения, стало иначе. Но такое «иначе» никто из них не представлял себе и в кошмарных снах.  
\- Артур, мы больше не можем здесь оставаться.  
К удивлению Мерлина, первым заговорил Элия.  
\- Мы клялись защищать Камелот. И присягали на верность тебе. Не королю Камелота.  
Не _такому_ королю. Элии не нужно было говорить это вслух. Артур вздрогнул, словно его передёрнуло. Всё, о чём молчали рыцари, не желавшие обидеть своего принца, читалось на их лицах, и он не смел их в этом упрекнуть.  
Запах палёной плоти въедался в одежду. Мерлину казалось, что когда он вернется домой – не сможет отмыться. Ничего в своей жизни он не знал отвратительнее этого запаха, даже ягоды, которыми они с Артуром натирались перед походом по подземельям, пахли лучше. По крайней мере, их вонь была просто вонью, не напоминавшей о чьих-то предсмертных муках.  
\- Если будет нужна наша помощь – мы вернемся, – словно извиняясь, сказал Гавейн. – Только дай знать…  
Артур сдержанно кивнул. Никто не видел, что прячется за этой сдержанностью, а Мерлину до смерти хотелось хотя бы дотронуться до его плеча. Но он не стал. Артур не простит, если кто-то обнаружит его слабость.  
\- Для меня было честью сражаться за тебя. И будет честью, я надеюсь.  
Ланселот единственный из всех имел больше одной причины покинуть Камелот. Гвен сделала свой выбор, и хотя в честности проигравшего, искренне желавшего счастья победителю, сомневаться было невозможно, находиться рядом с любимой, но недосягаемой женщиной было адом. Никто не говорил об этом вслух, но знали – все, и невидимая броня гордости, защищавшая от любопытно-сочувствующих взглядов, с каждым днём становилась всё тяжелее и тяжелее.  
Артур молча протянул рыцарю ладонь.  
Персиваль ничего не говорил – только неуклюже пожал плечами.  
\- Я благодарен вам, – собственный голос казался Артуру чужим. – Вы лучшие рыцари, которых знал Камелот. И я надеюсь, что однажды вы вернётесь.  
Они все понимали, что означает это «однажды».  
Рукопожатия, кивки, ничего не значащие прощальные слова… Ланселот под шумок ухитрился отвести Мерлина в сторону.  
\- Береги себя, – шепнул он, крепко обнимая друга. – Я бы не уехал, но… сам понимаешь.  
Мерлин понимал.  
\- Если что-то случится – я всегда буду готов помочь. Только позови.  
\- Я буду осторожен, – пообещал Мерлин, улыбаясь шире обычного, – честное слово.  
Хорошо говорить «позови» – а где его звать-то?

 

Когда стук копыт стих за стенами замка, Артур ещё несколько мгновений стоял, глядя на опустевшую площадь.  
\- Они вернутся, – сказал Мерлин больше из желания подбодрить принца, чем действительно веря в это.  
\- Может быть, – Артур даже не обернулся.  
\- Конечно, вернутся, они же обещали…  
\- Перестань, Мерлин, – в голосе Артура слышалась усталость. – Они имели полное право уехать. Я подвел их.  
\- Ты не можешь себя винить.  
\- Я обещал им новый Камелот. Обещал сделать их рыцарями, настоящими рыцарями при дворе. А что получилось? Посмотри, – он махнул рукой на площадь с обгорелыми столбами. – Всё стало только хуже. Отцу везде мерещатся колдуны, он вот-вот устроит вторую охоту, как тогда, после смерти мамы. Люди напуганы, они бегут из Камелота. Бегут куда угодно, даже на земли Ценреда, потому что от бандитов можно отбиться, а попробуй сопротивляться солдатам короля… И я ничего не могу сделать. Он король, я обязан подчиняться ему. Даже если мне для этого приходится наступать себе на горло.  
\- Когда-нибудь это изменится.  
\- Когда, Мерлин? Когда мой отец умрет? Ты думаешь, я буду желать смерти собственному отцу? – Артур на миг зажмурился, а затем очень тихо прошептал: – Хотя видит Бог, иногда… иногда я не знаю, что было бы лучше.  
Что было бы лучше? Мерлин и сам не раз задавался этим вопросом с тех пор, как Гаюс объявил, что здоровье короля улучшилось. Артур был счастлив и во всеуслышание заявлял, что он ждёт не дождётся дня, когда наконец-то сможет избавиться от нудных заседаний и достающих его советников.  
А потом запылали костры.  
Иногда, глядя на то, как слуги отскребают камни двора от пепла, Мерлин думал – если бы они опоздали, совсем ненамного, на день… Или если бы пострадавший от рук Морганы Утер уснул и не проснулся, Гаюс прописал ему столько разных отваров и настоек, лишнюю бутылочку никто бы не заметил… Артуру было бы больно, но сколько жизней было бы спасено?  
Потом он вспоминал, как Артур сидел у постели отца, сжимая безжизненную ладонь, и презирал себя за эти мысли.  
\- Идём. – Артур не ждал ответа. – У рыцарей тренировка, ты почистил мою кольчугу? Я же вчера приказал! – виноватое выражение лица слуги говорило само за себя. – Мерлин, ты самый ленивый слуга в Камелоте! За что я плачу тебе жалование?!  
«Мне тоже плохо, – уныло подумал Мерлин, делая вид, что всё понял, осознал и раскаивается, – но я же, черт побери, ни на ком не срываюсь!»

 

Без друзей было неуютно. И пусто. Словно Камелот обезлюдел по меньшей мере наполовину. Мерлин видел, что и Артур во время тренировки по привычке косит взглядом в ту сторону, где обычно стояли Гавейн и Ланселот. Возможно, именно из-за этого партнерам по спаррингу сегодня досталось от него сильнее, чем обычно. Потом опять наступил черёд Мерлина, заикнувшегося было, что незачем так лютовать. Артур объяснил, не разбирая выражений, где он видел советчиков, которые в обучении рыцарей ни хрена не понимают, но лезут с комментариями. Мерлин обиделся и тоже высказался от души.  
От колодок его спас только слуга, передавший принцу сообщение: король желает видеть его в тронном зале. Немедленно. Артур с Мерлином обменялись сердитыми взглядами и отправились в замок.  
Тронный зал был заполнен людьми – собрались не только советники, но и рыцари, и стража, и даже слуги жались у стен. Что-то было не так. Мерлин кожей ощущал наполняющую зал тревогу… или страх? Углом глаза он заметил Гаюса – тот стоял перед троном, чуть в стороне, и лицо его было мрачным. Словно он услышал дурные новости, которых давно ждал.  
Сам Утер выглядел довольным и слегка взволнованным.  
\- Артур, – сказал он, – подойди.  
Когда Артур шагнул к трону, Мерлин тихонько отступил в сторону, к Гаюсу. Тот слегка подвинулся, давая понять, что заметил ученика, но и только. От этой отстраненности Мерлину стало ещё больше не по себе.  
\- Гаюс, что происходит? – еле слышно спросил он.  
Вместо ответа старый лекарь молча кивнул в сторону трона.  
-… больше не может продолжаться, – говорил тем временем Утер. Артур слушал, но даже не пытался изобразить заинтересованность – мысли его явно было где-то далеко. – Мы покончим с этой мерзостью раз и навсегда!  
Магия. Мерлин подавил тяжёлый вздох. Так Утер мог говорить только о магии. Сейчас он объявит об очередной якобы ведьме, имевшей несчастье чем-то насолить мстительной соседке.  
\- Я рад представить тебе – всем вам, – король возвысил голос, – мастера Зандера.  
Высокий худощавый человек, до сих пор стоявший сбоку от трона, сделал шаг вперед, почтительно склонив голову перед королём. Затем он поднял взгляд, и Мерлин вздрогнул. Кем бы ни был этот мастер Зандер, человека с такими глазами Мерлин предпочёл бы обходить десятой дорогой. Он не мог точно сказать, что в них было такого пугающего, просто внимательный, усталый взгляд, но эта усталость казалась странной. Неживой.  
\- Он предложил Камелоту свою службу, узнав о просочившемся к нам зле. Он много лет в одиночку боролся с магией, и весьма преуспел в этом.  
Что? Погодите-ка, это же…  
\- Я же, в свою очередь, обещаю, что все жители Камелота, и в первую очередь рыцари, будут оказывать охотнику на ведьм всю возможную поддержку и помощь. Вы можете полностью рассчитывать на них, мастер.  
Рыцари молчали, и молчание это казалось Мерлину слегка подавленным. Должно быть, даже им опротивела постоянная охота за жителями своего же королевства.  
\- У нас уже был один охотник на ведьм, – негромко, словно ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, сказал Артур. Мастер Зандер перевел на него взгляд.  
\- Мне рассказывали про этого человека, – мягко ответил он. – К несчастью, алчность развращает людей. Я искренне сожалею, что такой человек бросил тень на нашу работу; ещё больше сожалею о том, что вы могли составить неправильное мнение обо всех нас. Работа охотника на ведьм заключается не в том, чтобы поймать как можно больше колдунов за вознаграждение, – его голос креп, разносясь эхом под сводами зала. – Наша задача – сделать так, чтобы колдунов не осталось вообще, чтобы о магии рассказывалось лишь в легендах. Сейчас люди боятся волшебства, но это не мешает им искать ведьму, которая поможет приворожить мужчину или наслать порчу на соседа, потому что, несмотря на все запреты, магия продолжает существовать. Но однажды этому придет конец. И в тот день, когда волшебство исчезнет с лица земли, я пойму, что моя миссия выполнена, и буду счастлив уйти на покой.  
От того, с какой спокойной уверенностью охотник это говорил, у Мерлина поползли по спине мурашки. Аредиан был злобным негодяем, но он хотя бы был негодяем… Стоящий же перед ним человек не был злым или жестоким. Он видел зло в магии и боролся со злом. Искренне считая, что творит добро.  
Утер слушал горячую, убедительную речь охотника и одобрительно кивал.

 

Мерлин догнал Гаюса в коридоре, ведущем к покоям лекаря.  
\- Что это за мастер Зандер? Откуда он взялся?  
Гаюс укоризненно посмотрел на него – мимо как раз проходил стражник – и Мерлин виновато потупился, но тут же вновь набросился на наставника.  
\- Ты слышал, что он сказал? По-моему, он ещё хуже, чем Аредиан…  
\- Мерлин, – прервал его Гаюс, – я всё слышал. Этот мастер Зандер появился в Камелоте сегодня утром и убедил короля принять его на службу. Как ты уже мог заметить, он весьма красноречив.  
\- Да уж.  
\- Ты должен быть осторожен.  
\- Я знаю, знаю…  
\- Нет, ты не понял, – Гаюс остановился и, мягко прикоснувшись к плечу Мерлина, развернул его к себе. – Ты должен быть очень осторожен. Ты уже несколько лет занимаешься магией в Камелоте, и до сих пор никто этого не заметил – но ты потерял бдительность, Мерлин. Думаешь, я не вижу? Ты колдуешь в присутствии других людей – чудо, что ни один из них не обратил на это внимания. Но охотник на ведьм знает, что искать. Пока он здесь, забудь о волшебстве.  
«Это же всё равно что забыть, как дышать!» – едва не сорвалось с языка Мерлина, но он промолчал. Возможно, потому, что редко видел своего наставника таким обеспокоенным.  
\- Я всегда был осторожен, ты же знаешь, – пробормотал он, желая, чтобы это звучало более убедительно. – Гаюс, ты не думаешь, что он станет подозревать в первую очередь тебя? Ведь тебя уже однажды обвинили в волшебстве.  
\- И признали невиновным. Именно поэтому сейчас мне ничего не грозит. Тебе же, Мерлин, надо стать вдвойне бдительным. Ведь ты всегда был рядом со мной, а твою невиновность никто не доказывал.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что мне надо тогда было сдаться Аредиану, и теперь я был бы в безопасности? – неловко пошутил Мерлин, но по изменившемуся лицу Гаюса понял, что шутка получилась несмешная. – Прости. Я буду осторожен, обещаю.

 

Буду осторожен – легко сказать. Почему-то Мерлин не сомневался, что охотнику на ведьм не обязательно заставать его шепчущим заклинания, чтобы подвергнуть допросу – он прекрасно помнил собственный беспомощный страх, когда Аредиан задавал ему вопросы и всякий ответ, который давал Мерлин, вдруг оказывался ловушкой для него самого. Ни за что в жизни Мерлин не хотел бы во второй раз очутиться в этой страшной комнате, увешанной отвратительными железными инструментами, предназначенными для выбивания признания из любого, заподозренного в колдовстве.  
Неудивительно, что он нервничал. Даже вечером, убираясь в спальне принца. Из рук всё валилось, и это раздражало Мерлина ещё больше. Очень хотелось швырнуть на пол рубашку Артура, сбежать к себе и никого не видеть до утра. А Артур, словно нарочно, рассказывал о колдунах, которых уже поймал мастер Зандер – не то чтобы тот хвастался, подобно Аредиану, нет-нет, это недостойно настоящего профессионала, но вместе с охотником на ведьм в Камелот ворвался рой слухов о его подвигах, и обитатели замка подхватывали их и передавали, кто с восхищением, а кто – со страхом. Артур, похоже, слегка завидовал.  
\- Даже если половина из этого правда, значит, маги не так могущественны, как мы думаем.  
\- Мм-хм.  
\- Он убил ведьму мечом, один на один, понимаешь, Мерлин? Значит, это легко. Любой из рыцарей так может.  
\- Конечно, любой из рыцарей почтет за честь победить старуху, – не удержался Мерлин. Знал, что говорить подобное принцу – самоубийственно, но слова сами сорвались с губ. – Или девочку, которая сплетёт оберег из соломы.  
\- Ведьму, Мерлин!  
\- Именно об этом я и говорю. Сир.  
\- Ведьмы – не просто старухи, как ты выразился. Они враги Камелота.  
\- Конечно, сир. Страшно подумать, сколько вреда может причинить Камелоту дряхлая старуха. Но теперь, когда у нас есть могущественный охотник на ведьм, Камелот в безопасности.  
\- Тебе что-то не нравится? – холодно осведомился Артур. Так, словно Мерлин посмел оспорить его, Артура, личное мнение. Это стало последней каплей.  
\- Что мне не нравится? Дай-ка подумать. Может быть, мне не нравится то, что в прошлый раз Гаюса едва не сожгли? Или что Гвен бросили в темницу только за то, что ты неё влюбился? Кстати, её отца, если ты помнишь, убили, потому что он имел несчастье всего лишь не узнать волшебника с первого взгляда. Может быть, ты забыл об этом?  
\- А ты забыл о том, сколько раз колдуны нападали на Камелот?! – рявкнул Артур. – О Корнелиусе Сигане, об армии живых мертвецов – забыл?! О том, во что магия превратила Моргану? Как Моргауза пыталась заставить меня убить отца, как она показала мне… что она до сих пор только и ждет случая разрушить всё, что мне дорого!  
«Она показала мне маму и обманула», – вот что читалось за злостью Артура, и Мерлин не мог больше сердиться.  
\- Не все волшебники злые, ты же знаешь, – он попытался воззвать к чувству справедливости. – Анхора не был.  
\- Он всего лишь наслал на Камелот проклятие за то, что я убил единорога?  
\- Он не насылал проклятие, ты сам… я хотел сказать, смерть единорога вызвала проклятие, – поправился Мерлин, увидев мелькнувшую в глазах Артура застарелую вину. – Анхора помог снять это проклятие.  
\- Это была его работа, – непримиримо буркнул Артур.  
\- Балинор не был злым.  
На этот раз Артур замолчал. Мерлин не поднимал глаз, боясь, что выражение лица выдаст его с головой.  
\- Я знаю, он спас тебе жизнь, – наконец произнес Артур, и в его голосе было неподдельное сочувствие. – Но он был повелителем драконов, не волшебником. Это разные вещи.  
\- Твой отец так не считал, – каким-то чудом Мерлину удалось справиться с голосом, чтобы тот не дрожал. – Он сперва использовал его, а потом затравил.  
\- Я знаю, Мерлин, знаю. Я согласен, что это было несправедливо. И я… – Артур помедлил. – Я знаю, что твой друг был волшебником.  
Друг? Ах да, Уилл. Мерлин опустил голову ещё ниже.  
\- Но исключения только подтверждают правило. Мы не можем разрешить колдовство лишь потому, что на сотню колдунов приходится один, который использует магию во благо.  
\- Потому что всех остальных твой отец уже успел казнить?  
\- Довольно! – голос Артура хлестнул как пощёчина, и Мерлин, опомнившись, часто заморгал. – То, что ты говоришь, само по себе может считаться преступлением. Я буду считать, что не слышал этого.  
\- Прости, – прошептал юноша, пятясь к двери. – Я… не хотел…  
На лице Артура ясно читалось, что он думает об оправданиях своего слуги. Мерлину от души захотелось повернуть время вспять и зажать себе рот – а ещё лучше, вообще не начинать этот разговор, чтобы не слышать из уст Артура жестокие и несправедливые обвинения в адрес волшебников, слепо повторяемые им за Утером. И ведь приходилось признать, что он сам внес свой вклад в непримиримость Артура к магии. Вот что было особенно обидно.  
\- Если кто-нибудь услышит такое, тебя в лучшем случае прогонят вон из Камелота. В худшем… ты сам видел, что бывает в худшем. Так что ради бога, Мерлин, держи свой болтливый язык за зубами. 

 

Сперва Гаюс, теперь Артур… Они что, считают его идиотом? Мерлин запер дверь в свою каморку, прислушался, не стучится ли кто в поисках придворного лекаря, и почти бесшумно приподнял половицу. Волшебная книга лежала на своём месте, как ей и полагалось. Мерлин аккуратно вернул половицу на место и носком сапога намел сверху пыли. Вот так, теперь никто не догадается, что половицу можно вынуть. На этом работу по сокрытию улик он посчитал выполненной.  
Разве он когда-нибудь использовал волшебство, не заботясь, что кто-нибудь может увидеть его? Ну… кроме того случая с лошадью из дыма… или когда он заснул, приказав метле мести пол, а Гаюс вошел и… Мерлин почувствовал, что у него загорелись уши. Да, пожалуй, такое бывало. Но почему Гаюс решил, что это повторится? Он, Мерлин, вполне способен помнить об опасности и не пользоваться магией без необходимости.  
А если что-то будет угрожать Гаюсу или Артуру, разве сможет он оставаться в стороне? Что такое риск быть пойманным по сравнению с потерей человека, заменившего ему отца? Или Артура? Артура, которому судьбой предназначено стать величайшим королем в истории? Если Мерлин был готов умереть за него от рук Нимуэ, неужели казнь за волшебство может его испугать? Смешно.  
Кровать жалобно скрипнула, когда Мерлин раздраженно плюхнулся на неё. Гаюс мог бы чуть больше доверять ему. В конце концов, он уже столько лет использует магию в Камелоте, зачастую под самым носом у Артура и рыцарей, и никто до сих пор не заподозрил его в колдовстве. Разве это не значит, что он достаточно осмотрителен?  
Впрочем, обида быстро улеглась. Как ни досадно Мерлину было выслушивать предупреждения Гаюса, он не мог не понимать, что на самом деле старый лекарь беспокоится за него. И Артур тоже… наверное…

 

Выспаться ему не удалось – под окном почти всю ночь выла собака. Негромко, но жалобно и непрерывно, словно её бросил любимый хозяин. Мерлин засовывал голову под подушку, накрывался по самую макушку одеялом, даже пытался заткнуть уши тряпками – тщетно. Отчаявшись, он выплеснул за окно ведро воды – скулёж стал ещё громче. Мог бы и бросить что-нибудь тяжёлое, но сколько он ни всматривался в тени под стеной, увидеть проклятую тварь ему так и не удалось.  
Чертова псина унялась только под утро, Мерлин немедленно вырубился – и, разумеется, проспал.  
\- И где тебя, скажи на милость, носит? – рявкнул Артур, встречая слугу полностью одетый и очень, очень злой. Мерлин виновато потупился.  
\- Эта собака всю ночь не давала мне спать.  
\- Ты завёл собаку? – оторопел Артур.  
\- Нет, скулила под окнами всю ночь… Ты не слышал?  
\- Мои покои выходят на внутренний двор, если ты до сих пор не заметил.  
\- А… ну да.  
\- Завтрак, Мерлин, – напомнил Артур. Мерлин встрепенулся, споткнулся о порог и, неловко взмахнув руками, вывалился в коридор.  
По крайней мере, Артур, кажется, уже не злился.

 

Бегом поднимаясь по лестнице, Мерлин почти не видел ступенек из-за подноса и уж тем более не обращал внимания на окружающих, поэтому когда перед его носом внезапно появилась пара потертых кожаных сапог, он только и успел, что отшатнуться, чудом удержав на подносе кувшин с вином. «Хорошо, что магией не потянулся поймать», – мимолетно подумал он, а потом увидел, в кого едва не врезался, и похолодел.  
Мастер Зандер прошёл мимо, едва взглянув на слугу.  
Дальше Мерлин шёл медленно и крепко сжимал поднос обеими руками. На всякий случай.  
Завтрак заставил Артура подобреть – не зря Мерлин выпрашивал у кухарки самые лакомые куски. Принц даже не завёл свою любимую песню про нечищеные доспехи и застоявшиеся без дела колодки. Оно было и к лучшему, потому что Мерлин слушал его краем уха, и будь у Артура плохое настроение – вполне мог бы в эти колодки угодить.  
Предупреждение Гаюса, от которого молодой волшебник по привычке отмахнулся, внезапно стало осязаемым и очень, очень пугающим. Ему в самом деле надо быть осторожнее.  
Как выяснилось, хоть завтрак и пошел на пользу настроению принца, мелкая мстительность всё же никуда не делась, и во время тренировки рыцарей бедному Мерлину пришлось туго. Отмахиваясь от точно рассчитанных ударов Артура, он даже не пытался вспоминать, как принц учил его сражаться. Раньше сдашься – раньше кончится это мучение, ведь так?  
Артур с этой точкой зрения был не согласен и раз за разом заставлял упавшего Мерлина подниматься, как правило – пинками.  
\- Руку, Мерлин! Будь мы на поле боя, ты бы уже остался без руки!  
\- Как хорошо… что мы… ай!... не на поле боя…  
\- Что у тебя со щитом?!  
\- А что? – Мерлин попытался перевернуть щит и посмотреть на него с другой стороны, и немедленно получил плоской стороной меча по голове. В ушах загудело, причем Мерлин не был уверен, что гудел только шлем. Он пошатнулся, с трудом удержав равновесие.  
\- Держишь ты его криво, вот что! Как ты вообще собираешься сражаться?  
\- А я и не собира… – честное признание замерло у него на языке, когда Артур, досадливо скривившись, отступил в сторону и из-за его плеча Мерлин увидел знакомую худощавую фигуру.  
Почему он – здесь?  
Охотник на ведьм стоял у края тренировочного поля и смотрел. Просто смотрел, ничего не делая. На всякий случай Мерлин оглянулся, но ничего привлекательного рядом с собой не нашёл, если не считать весьма раздражённого Артура.  
\- Поднимай меч, Мерлин! Считаю до трех.  
Сомнений не было – охотник наблюдал за ним. Мерлин быстро отвёл глаза. Демонстрировать собственный интерес было совсем лишним, ещё прицепится, чего доброго… с другой стороны, он наверняка уже привык, что все слуги глазеют и перешёптываются, и как раз отсутствие интереса может его насторожить… Что же выбрать?  
Его размышления прервал пинок под коленку. Мерлин со звоном грохнулся носом вниз, чудом не напоровшись на собственный меч.  
\- Хватит считать ворон!  
Когда он поднялся, отплёвываясь от набившейся в рот пыли и стараясь удержать на языке все слова, которыми ему отчаянно хотелось наградить Артура, охотника на ведьм на прежнем месте уже не было.

 

Весь день Мерлин вздрагивал от малейшего шороха, поминутно оглядывался – ему казалось, что он чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд охотника на ведьм. После того, как любимый меч Артура дважды загремел на пол, вывалившись из неловких рук слуги, принц обрычал недотёпу и прогнал с глаз долой, то есть к Гаюсу, который немедленно приставил помощника к делу. Но когда тот ухитрился дважды перепутать ингредиенты для мазей, не выдержал и лекарь.  
\- Мерлин, успокойся немедленно!  
Несчастный волшебник вздрогнул и уронил склянку с настойкой наперстянки. Мутная лужа растеклась по полу.  
\- Ээ… прости. Я нечаянно. – Мерлин нагнулся за осколками и тут же, ойкнув, сунул палец в рот. – Мм… прости.  
\- Господи, Мерлин! – Гаюс силой заставил его сесть на скамью и показать пораненный палец. – Я всего лишь просил тебя быть осторожным, я не хотел тебя так напугать!  
\- Он за мной следит. – Мерлин с несчастным видом смотрел, как лекарь перевязывает рану чистой тряпицей.  
\- Да ему дела до тебя нет. Ради всего святого, почему ты решил, что из всего Камелота он в первый день заподозрит именно тебя?  
\- Потому что я колдун? – с мрачной обреченностью спросил колдун.  
\- Если ты и дальше будешь так трястись, то он действительно заинтересуется, почему. – Гаюс затянул узел на повязке. – Никто тебя не подозревает, Мерлин. Просто… будь осторожен. Вот и все.

 

\- Я на чём угодно готова поклясться, ваше величество. Если это не магия, то что же тогда?  
Перед троном короля стояла женщина в простом платье из грубого сукна. Хотя теребящие подол руки и выдавали беспокойство, держалась она прямо.  
\- Больно уж огромный он был, ваше величество, – говорила она, слегка запинаясь – не так-то легко разговаривать с королем, тем более, когда по обе стороны от него стоят наследный принц и знаменитый охотник на ведьм, а за троном не меньше полудюжины рыцарей, и это не считая прочих, менее знатных обитателей замка, собравшихся сейчас в тронном зале. – С лошадь, не меньше, клянусь вам. Никто прежде таких собак не видел. И глаза светились, как две свечки.  
\- Может быть, это был обычный бродячий пёс? – предположил мастер Зандер, чуть подаваясь вперёд. – Что заставило тебя подумать о волшебстве?  
По мнению Мерлина, охотнику на ведьм следовало первому заподозрить колдовство во всём, что бы там ни рассказывала бедная женщина. Мастер Зандер же словно сомневался. Странно.  
Но женщина была непоколебима.  
\- Не бывает таких огромных собак, ваша милость, – упрямо настаивала она. – Что он больше лошади был – это не мне привиделось, это правда, вот как есть правда. Следы на земле остались, каждый – с мужскую ладонь. И глаза у него светились, потому как темно у нас, в переулке-то, а они всю его морду освещали. Собачья морда, большая только больно. И запах…  
\- Что за запах?  
\- Мертвечиной от неё пахло, ваше величество. Старой мертвечиной, словно кошка сдохла и нашли не сразу.  
\- Мы верим тебе, женщина, – кивнул Утер. – Что скажете, мастер Зандер?  
Охотник на ведьм глубокомысленно почесал подбородок.  
\- Без сомнения, это магическое создание. Тот, кто его призвал, использовал волшебство. Скажи, Дорис, причинило ли это существо какой-то ущерб? Может быть, задрало овцу или попыталось нападать на людей?  
\- Нет, милорд. То есть, мы не видели. Мы услышали вой, мой муж взял топор и вышел на улицу – а тварь эта идет прямо посреди дороги, не торопясь. Как его увидела – остановилась, вот тут мы её и рассмотрели хорошенько. А потом повернулась – и бежать, – женщина на миг задумалась. – Тоже не торопилась, трусила не спеша, только мы уж её догонять не стали. Испугались мы, по правде сказать.  
\- Вы совершенно правильно сделали, – подал голос Артур. – Если бы зверь увидел, что за ним гонятся, он мог напасть на вас. Я отправлю рыцарей патрулировать улицы.  
\- Вы когда-нибудь сталкивались с подобным, мастер? – спросил Утер.  
\- Никогда прежде, сир. Но я думаю, что смогу найти сведения об этом существе. То, что рассказала эта женщина, навело меня на одну мысль… Могу я воспользоваться вашей библиотекой?  
\- Разумеется, – Утер знаком разрешил женщине удалиться. – Джеффри даст вам всё, о чем вы попросите.  
\- Благодарю, – охотник поклонился и вслед за женщиной направился к дверям. Мерлин посторонился, пропуская его, и в тот миг, когда мастер Зандер проходил мимо, нечаянно ухитрился поймать его взгляд. В нем не было фанатичного огня, какой появлялся в глазах Утера – и Аредиана, каким его помнил Мерлин, – когда речь заходила о волшебстве. Мастер Зандер был задумчив и целеустремлён.

 

\- Кажется, я читал об этом существе, – бормотал Гаюс, с осторожностью перелистывая ветхие страницы древней книги. – Но не могу вспомнить, где…  
Мерлин тяжело вздохнул. Он уже второй час копался в книгах, свитках и манускриптах в поисках упоминания о гигантском черном псе со светящимися глазами, и временами ему начинало казаться, что у самого вот-вот глаза засветятся. Часть книг пришлось позаимствовать в библиотеке, но ещё раньше туда успел охотник на ведьм, и волшебнику пришлось ждать допоздна, пока мастер Зандер закончит свои исследования. Чего доброго, ещё заинтересовался бы, зачем ученику лекаря нужен Бестиарий. Теперь время уже перевалило за полночь, а внушительная стопка книг, лежащая на краю стола Гаюса, не была просмотрена и наполовину.  
\- Оборотень? – вяло предположил Мерлин, просто чтобы не сидеть в молчании. Его клонило в сон.  
\- У оборотней не светятся глаза.  
\- Фосфора наелся…  
\- Ищи, Мерлин.  
От страниц пахло пылью, этот запах давно уже ассоциировался у Мерлина с бедой и чуточку – с отчаянием. Он не мог сосчитать, сколько часов за последние несколько лет провел вот так – листая ветхие страницы в поисках спасения от очередной напасти, свалившейся на Камелот. Даже волшебство было бессильно помочь в этих поисках. Вот если бы придумать заклинание, способное отыскать информацию без долгого копания в книгах…  
Через час старый лекарь закрыл книгу и отправился спать – на бессонные ночи его уже давно не хватало. Мерлин проводил его завистливым взглядом и потянулся за новым свитком.  
Наконец на странице очередной книги мелькнуло нечто черное, лохматое и с огромными белыми глазами, которым неизвестный художник явно старался придать эффект свечения.  
\- Гаюс! – громко позвал Мерлин. Гаюс пожевал губами во сне и захрапел ещё громче. – Гаюс, проснись!  
\- Что? – лекарь подскочил на постели.  
\- Я нашёл, – Мерлин не без злорадства сунул под нос учителю книгу. – Чёрный Шак, хозяин кладбища. Чёрный пёс огромного размера, со светящимися глазами. Всё сходится.  
\- Дай-ка посмотреть, – Гаюс отобрал у Мерлина книгу и, нашарив очки, погрузился в чтение. – Очень похоже, да. Но не совсем.  
\- Как не совсем?  
\- Следы, Мерлин. Та женщина говорила про оставленные собакой следы. А хозяин кладбищ следов не оставляет. Ищи дальше.  
За окном начало светать. Ни одно из чудовищ Мерлин не ненавидел в этот момент так, как несчастную собаку, чтоб её Килгарра пожевал и выплюнул. Долистав – почти не глядя – последнюю книгу, он небрежно бросил её на стол, доковылял до своей каморки и буквально рухнул на кровать.  
То, что никаких сведений о чёрном псе он так и не нашел, беспокоило его в этот момент куда меньше, чем то, что первые петухи вот-вот должны были запеть.

 

Петухи подвели. Когда Мерлин открыл глаза, первым, что он увидел, был солнечный луч, ползущий по полу. По полу. Не по стене.  
Мерлин мухой слетел с кровати, запутался ногами в одеяле и чуть не упал. Схватил сапог, натянул не на ту ногу, выругался, схватил другой, натянул… на другую ногу, тоже, разумеется, оказавшуюся «не той». Затем пришел черед рубашки – заехать рукой в ворот было уже делом само собой разумеющимся. Головой Мерлин прекрасно понимал, что лишние несколько минут не сыграют решающей роли, но мысль о том, что ему скажет Артур, снова не дождавшийся утром своего слугу, заставляла спешить. Ну и сшибать все на своём пути, ясное дело. С другой стороны, не выспался он из-за чего? Из-за нависшей над Камелотом опасности. Гаюс должен будет понять и не ругаться за образовавшийся бардак!  
Может быть, он даже успеет забежать сюда до возвращения Гаюса и собрать с пола осколки горшка.  
О том, что Артур в плохом настроении, Мерлин понял по пролетевшему мимо уха сапогу. Пригнулся чисто рефлекторно – поживёшь с принцем, ещё не такому научишься.  
\- Мерлин!!!  
\- Да, сир? – Мерлин внимательно следил за принцем, стараясь уловить момент, когда тот потянется за вторым сапогом.  
\- Иди-ка сюда, – Артур доброжелательно поманил слугу пальцем. Мерлин осторожно сделал шаг и остановился.  
\- Скажи мне, Мерлин, что, по твоему мнению, входит в твои обязанности?  
\- Нуу…  
\- С утра, Мерлин. С самого утра.  
\- Ээ… принести вам завтрак, ваше высочество?  
\- Вот именно! Завтрак! А не обед!!!  
\- Я помогал Гаюсу, – быстро соврал Мерлин. Получилось неубедительно, даже для него самого.  
\- И как ты ему помогал?  
\- Ээ…  
\- Из-за тебя я проспал тренировку! Твоя обязанность – будить меня! Мне пришлось звать другого слугу, чтобы он принес воду для умывания и помог мне одеться! Уже не в первый раз! Ты что, издеваешься надо мной, Мерлин?!  
\- Нет, зачем же…  
\- Может быть, ты забыл, что ты мой слуга?! И посторонними делами можешь заниматься только тогда, когда выполнишь все свои обязанности здесь!  
\- Да разве ты дашь забыть, – прошипел себе под нос Мерлин. И по резко наступившей тишине понял – его услышали.  
Второй сапог догнал его в шаге от двери, смазав по уху. Полуоглохшему Мерлину показалось, что кусок уха остался на подошве. Он кубарем выкатился за порог, и очень вовремя – то, что с грохотом ударилось в дверь за его спиной, было гораздо тяжелее сапога.  
\- Конюшни будешь до вечера чистить! – проорал Артур. – А ещё хоть раз повторится – отправлю в колодки! На ночь! Чтоб там спал!  
\- Разумеется, ваше высочество, – скривился Мерлин, осторожно ощупывая пострадавшее ухо. – Великое счастье служить наследному принцу! Вы так добры к своим слугам – то в колодки отправите, то конюшни чистить. Все просто счастливы угодить вам…  
Он осекся, почувствовав чье-то присутствие. Мастер Зандер стоял в десятке шагов от него и слушал, чуть склонив голову.  
Мимолетный стыд за язвительные слова в адрес Артура – ведь виноват был и вправду Мерлин, а Артур не злой, он вспыльчивый, всегда таким был, ну и что, пусть Мерлин злится и язвит, он же не на самом деле так думает – тут же сменился страхом. Мерлин неосознанно отступил назад, к двери, словно покои принца сулили ему защиту.  
\- Похоже, принц Артур не особенно милостив к слугам, – сочувственно заметил охотник на ведьм.  
Мерлин сглотнул.  
\- Принц Артур добр и справедлив.  
И будет подкалывать Мерлина не меньше месяца, если узнает, как тот о нём отозвался.  
\- Я вижу, ты не в первый раз вызываешь его недовольство, – мастер Зандер словно не расслышал его предыдущий ответ.  
Спорить с этим было сложно, так что Мерлин потупился, изображая старательного, но растяпистого слугу. Артур всегда говорил, что у него это замечательно получается, особенно вторая часть.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Мерлин.  
Мастер Зандер разговаривал как-то уж слишком дружелюбно. От этого дружелюбия у Мерлина холодело под ложечкой.  
\- Ты из Камелота?  
\- Нет, я из… – Мерлин вовремя проглотил название Эалдора, лучше уж перестраховаться сейчас, чем жалеть потом, – из приграничной деревни.  
\- И как тебе служба в Камелоте?  
\- Прекрасно, – Мерлин простодушно, как полагается деревенскому пареньку, улыбнулся. – Я счастлив служить принцу Артуру, милорд.  
\- Несмотря на… – охотник глазами указал на дверь.  
\- Ну что вы, милорд! Принц Артур вспыльчив, но добр.  
\- Понятно, – мастер Зандер опустил глаза, что-то обдумывая. – Я слышал, ты часто сопровождаешь его высочество в поездках. В том числе и связанных с разными… магическими инцидентами.  
Вот оно. Началось. Мерлин украдкой сжал пальцы, опасаясь, что они начнут дрожать.  
\- Я личный слуга принца. Он часто приказывает мне сопровождать его.  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты рассказал мне об этом подробнее, Мерлин. Не сейчас, – добавил охотник, растолковав непроизвольное движение Мерлина как готовность приступать к рассказу, – позже. Зайдешь ко мне в покои, когда будешь свободен от своих обязанностей.  
Мерлин покорно кивнул. Ему ужасно хотелось сбежать, но мастер Зандер стоял в коридоре, и Мерлин шёл очень медленно, лопатками чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд охотника на ведьм.

 

\- Он все знает! – метался по комнате Мерлин. – Он подозревает меня! Специально хотел разговорить – нравится ли мне служба в Камелоте, не точу ли я зуб на короля или Артура! Гаюс, он сразу начал за мной следить, я же видел! А теперь что? теперь он будет спрашивать, почему каждый раз, когда с Артуром случалось что-то волшебное, я был рядом! И что я ему скажу?!  
\- Успокойся, Мерлин, – посоветовал Гаюс, безмятежно наблюдающий за истерикой волшебника. – Ты всегда оказывался рядом с принцем, потому что ты его слуга, это же очевидно. Ты пока не сделал ничего, что могло бы тебя выдать.  
\- Может быть, он заметил. Или кто-то ему рассказал.  
\- А я тебя предупреждал, что надо быть осторожнее.  
Тяжкий вздох говорил: да, предупреждал, но не могу же я вернуться в прошлое и сделать всё как надо.  
\- Если я не приду, он поймет, что я что-то скрываю. А если приду, узнает, что именно…  
\- Не узнает, если ты сам ему не скажешь.  
Мерлин тоскливо кивнул, даже не пытаясь изобразить уверенность. Что-то подсказывало ему – если охотник на ведьм захочет, то даже молчание сумеет превратить в чистосердечное признание.  
Ему было страшно.

 

К покоям охотника на ведьм он шёл как на казнь, еле переставляя ноги. Впрочем, почему «как»… Стоит допустить ошибку – и на казнь его поведут очень скоро.  
За несколько секунд тишины после стука в дверь Мерлин успел понадеяться, что хозяин отлучился, и можно будет потом с чистой совестью сказать, что он заходил, но никого не застал. Но после небольшой задержки мастер Зандер отозвался:  
\- Входите.  
К удивлению Мерлина, обстановка в комнате ничуть не напоминала мрачное обиталище Аредиана. Если бы он не знал, предположил бы, что здесь поселился ученый – по обилию книг, лежащих стопками на столе и даже на подоконниках, не говоря уже о высоком стеллаже. Взгляд Мерлина выхватил знакомые переплеты – точно такие же он видел у Гаюса. Книги про лекарственные травы, волшебных существ, рунную магию, а вот эта, кажется, даже относилась к числу запрещённых…  
\- Интересуешься книгами? – голос охотника вернул его к действительности.  
\- Н-нет… то есть, нет, милорд.  
\- Увидел что-то знакомое? – как ни в чем не бывало продолжал мастер Зандер. Мерлин понял, что врать будет бесполезно.  
\- Лекарственные травы. Я видел такую же книгу у Гаюса.  
\- У лекаря? Конечно, – мастер Зандер погладил толстый переплет. – Многие травы используются как в медицине, так и в волшебстве. Например, для приготовления зелий. Впрочем, ты об этом наверняка знаешь. Садись.  
Мерлин осторожно сел на самый краешек стула. Намёк на знания в области зелий ему совсем не понравился.  
\- Мне стало известно, – светским тоном продолжал мастер Зандер, но внезапно осёкся и потянул носом. Мерлин покраснел. До вечера или нет, а конюшни ему чистить пришлось, и запах навоза намертво приклеился к волосам и коже. – Да, так вот, мне стало известно, что принцу Артуру не раз приходилось сталкиваться с разного рода магическими существами. А иногда и с волшебниками. Мне не хотелось отнимать много времени у его высочества, но насколько я слышал, ты сопровождал принца во всех его поездках. Так что ты сможешь ответить на некоторые вопросы, не так ли?  
\- Ээ… признаться, я мало что помню.  
\- Это не страшно, – улыбнулся охотник, – я помогу тебе вспомнить всё, что необходимо.  
Он деловито разложил перед собой несколько листов пергамента, частично покрытых записями.  
\- Начнём с самого начала. Когда, говоришь, ты стал слугой принца?

 

Через час Мерлин уже не был уверен, не запутался ли он в своих рассказах, мешая правду с вымыслом. Казалось, что мастер Зандер знал больше, чем помнил он сам, и уж точно куда больше, чем он хотел бы рассказать. Он извлёк на свет все, даже самые пустяковые случаи, связанные с магией. В львиной доле которых принимала участие и магия Мерлина. Волшебнику приходилось на ходу изворачиваться, придумывая оправдания и кляня тех, кто снабдил охотника такими подробностями.  
\- Да, пламя раздуло ветром. Принц Артур знал, что афранк боится огня, и сразу ударил его…  
\- Потом выяснилось, что балку подгрызли крысы, король приказал проверить все перекрытия…  
\- Мы слышали, что камни трещат, но не придавали значения. Когда на вас нападают мертвецы, как-то не до камней. Ну а потом они взяли и рухнули, но принц Артур успел отскочить и меня оттолкнул…  
Перо в руках мастера Зандера легко порхало по пергаменту.  
\- Артур ударил дракона мечом и тот страшно закричал… Я уверен, что он улетел умирать.  
\- От одного удара меча?  
\- Может быть, принц задел какой-нибудь жизненно важный орган. Знаете, в теле человека есть такие точки, в которые достаточно слегка ранить – и человек умирает. Мой наставник объяснял мне…  
\- И куда же именно принц Артур ударил дракона?  
Этого Мерлин не продумал.  
\- Кажется, в сердце…  
\- Кажется?  
\- Ну, куда-то туда. Я не очень хорошо видел.  
\- Но ты видел, как принц нанёс удар?  
\- Я… – собственная ложь казалась Мерлину зыбким болотом, в котором он в любой момент мог оступиться и утонуть. – Честно говоря, я почти ничего не видел. Я э… испугался и спрятался в кустах. Оттуда не очень-то посмотришь.  
\- Разумеется. Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы испугаться дракона, – кивнул охотник, – ты сам видел сколько людей он убил… Да, вот что ещё интересно. Из сопровождавших вас рыцарей выжило всего трое, один остался калекой, другие получили серьезные травмы. Ни ты, ни принц Артур не пострадали.  
\- Нам просто повезло.  
\- Его высочество отличается поистине необыкновенным везением.  
Мерлин замер.  
\- Э… так ведь можно считать, что нам всем везло, – он глуповато улыбнулся. – Ну знаете, всем, кто с ним был… рыцарям тоже… другим рыцарям, я хочу сказать…  
\- Как будто кто-то намеренно защищал вас, – охотник внезапно поднял глаза от пергамента и уставился прямо на мага. – Не складывалось ли у тебя такое впечатление, Мерлин?  
\- То есть как защищал? Ведь там больше никого не было.  
Мастер Зандер слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Многие вещи можно делать незаметно. Если обладаешь магией.  
Мерлин решил изображать идиота до конца.  
\- Но ведь маги хотят зла Камелоту и принцу. Зачем кому-то из них его защищать?  
\- Вот и я думаю – зачем? Все это выглядит очень странно. Теперь ещё один вопрос, – новый лист пергамента лёг на стол. Мерлин напряг зрение, но не смог разобрать мелкие строчки. – По рассказу свидетелей, несколько лет назад принца укусил Зверь Рыкающий. Это правда?  
\- Да… – у Мерлина было ощущение, что он все глубже и глубже погружается в трясину.  
\- Кто опознал это существо?  
\- Гаюс.  
\- Что ж, насколько я убедился, вашему лекарю вполне можно доверять в таких вопросах. Можешь ли ты подтвердить, что принц действительно был укушен?  
\- Да, он… – перед Мерлином как воочию встало бледное до синевы лицо Артура, разметавшегося на постели, и охватившее тогда его самого чувство собственного бессилия. – Он умирал.  
\- Конечно, – согласно кивнул охотник, – ведь от укуса Зверя Рыкающего нет противоядия.  
Мерлин молчал.  
\- И поэтому возникает вопрос – как же получилось, что принц Артур всё ещё жив?  
Ещё тогда, почти три года назад, Мерлин ждал, что кто-нибудь задаст этот вопрос. О том, что после укуса Зверя Артуру не суждено было выжить, знал весь Камелот. Жители города оплакивали принца, не дожидаясь его смерти, и никто не счёл это бестактным – с того момента, как лекарь огласил диагноз, принц уже не принадлежал к царству живых.  
Когда Артур исцелился буквально за одну ночь, никто словно и не вспомнил, что он был обречён. Народ ликовал, Утер был счастлив, а Мерлин собирался умирать и ему было как-то не до того, чтобы напоследок придумать хорошее, правдоподобное оправдание внезапному исцелению. Они напоили принца настойкой – лаванды? Чемерицы? Честно говоря, он забыл название предполагаемого снадобья уже минуту спустя после того, как услышал. А потом никто и не спрашивал. Зачем докапываться до деталей, когда чудо уже произошло? Примерно так ему сказал Гаюс, возможно, только чтобы успокоить. Мерлин подозревал, что причина была в другом – король знал о магическом прошлом старого лекаря и отнёс произошедшее чудо на счёт волшебства, а в благодарность за спасение сына сделал так, чтобы никто больше не пришел к подобному выводу. Уж что-то, а пресекать слухи Утер умел.  
Усталость накатила на него волной. Мерлин внезапно ощутил, как затекла спина от неудобного положения – он так и сидел на самом краешке стула, как болит голова и зудят глаза. Сколько можно, в конце-то концов? Лгать, притворяться – и всё ради чего? Чтобы его не казнили за то, что он спасал Камелот?  
Мастер Зандер ждал ответа, чуть склонив голову и с любопытством глядя на него.  
\- Я не знаю,– беспомощно пробормотал Мерлин. – Может быть, яд не попал в рану? Может быть, в книгах была ошибка? Честное слово, я не знаю, как это получилось. Мы тогда просто радовались, что принц жив. Вот и всё.  
\- Ну конечно, – кивнул охотник, словно именно такого ответа и ожидал. – Благодарю тебя, Мерлин, ты очень помог.  
И это всё? Мерлин неуверенно поднялся, ожидая, что охотник остановит его, а то и позовет стражу. Но мастер Зандер аккуратно складывал стопкой листы пергамента, и вид у него был такой довольный, словно Мерлин и в самом деле рассказал ему всё, что было нужно.  
Облегчения это почему-то не принесло.

 

\- Где ты был? – накинулся на него Артур, стоило Мерлину появиться в покоях Гаюса. То, что принц заявился туда в поисках слуги, само по себе сулило неприятности. – Я отпустил тебя всего лишь поесть, а не шляться не пойми где! Нам пора выходить, рыцари уже ждут, а я, значит, должен бегать по замку тебя разыскивать?!  
\- Вообще-то я конюшни чистил, – мстительно припомнил Мерлин. Действительно, Артур вроде куда-то собирался ближе к ночи, Мерлину пришлось чистить ему кольчугу сразу после тренировки, не откладывая, как обычно, на ночь, когда можно будет спокойно воспользоваться для этого магией. Но после встречи с охотником всё остальное вылетело у него из головы. – А потом меня позвал мастер Зандер, и… ну, не мог же я просто взять и уйти.  
Артур настороженно повёл головой – точь-в-точь собака, почуявшая чужака.  
\- Что от тебя было нужно охотнику на ведьм?  
\- Ничего особенного, – Мерлин поймал взволнованный взгляд Гаюса, замершего с пробиркой в руке. – Спрашивал про разные случаи, когда в Камелоте случалось что-то странное.  
\- Да, Гвен говорила, что он почти всех слуг успел допросить, – кивнул Артур, смягчаясь. – Жду тебя во дворе, чтоб через пять минут был!  
Как только за принцем закрылась дверь, Гаюс поспешно поставил пробирку на стол и подошел к Мерлину.  
\- Он допрашивал тебя?  
\- Да, но я ничего не сказал. Вроде бы, – Мерлин устало потер глаза. – Так странно, мне казалось, что он подозревает меня, но он делал вид, что все в порядке, будто я действительно помогаю ему… кстати, ты не помнишь, за что мы выдали Воду Жизни, когда Артура укусил Зверь Рыкающий?  
\- Он знал о Звере?  
\- Да, и он знал, что Артура исцелило волшебство. Не знаю, как, но знал.  
Гаюс помолчал, сосредоточенно сжимая и разжимая пальцы. В последние дни его часто мучила боль в суставах.  
\- На твоем месте, Мерлин, – сказал он наконец, – я был бы очень осторожен.  
\- Я буду, – пообещал Мерлин. На душе почему-то стало легче.  
\- И это была лобелия.  
\- Что?  
\- Лобелия, Мерлин. Синенькие цветочки, если так тебе будет яснее, – в голосе лекаря явственно слышался сарказм. – Я сказал Утеру, что Артура спас экстракт лобелии. Лучшее средство для нейтрализации ядов животного происхождения. Ты же ученик лекаря, Мерлин, ты должен это знать. – Гаюс неодобрительно покачал головой. – Пора засадить тебя за книги.  
Все было как прежде – Гаюс ворчал на мерлинову бестолковость, где-то во дворе наверняка уже начинал злиться Артур, и похоже, эти двое собирались побороться за возможность отравить Мерлину законный вечер отдыха. Но сейчас перспектива провести несколько часов за нудными книгами или чисткой доспехов необъяснимым образом успокаивала.  
\- Куда его понесло на ночь глядя, – без особой досады пробормотал Мерлин, запихивая в сумку хлеб. Гаюс в изумлении воззрился на него.  
\- Мерлин, чем ты слушал? Принц Артур собирается ловить нашего пса.  
Мерлин едва не выронил сумку.  
\- Он же говорил, что отправит в патруль рыцарей!  
\- И рыцарей тоже. И ради всего святого, Мерлин – не лезь на рожон! Помни, за тобой следят.

 

Лошадей Артур решил не брать – опасался, что испугаются вида пса, да и по городским закоулкам сподручнее бегать на своих двоих. Отряд из нескольких рыцарей и стражи не спеша продвигался по улицам, распугивая оживившихся с наступлением темноты воров, бродяг и прочую шушеру, а также относительно добропорядочных граждан, спешащих в кабак или к любовнице. О цели ночного патруля знали все участники, но далеко не все верили, что чудовищный пёс существует на самом деле. Ведь королю о нем сообщила женщина, а женское воображение, как известно, границ не имеет.  
Первым делом обошли улицу, на которой якобы видели пса, и окружающий её район. Затем отправились дальше, к торговым рядам. Никаких следов пса не было, миссия носила скорее профилактический характер, очень скоро рыцари, а за ними и стража, расслабились и начали болтать, глядя по сторонам скорее для вида. Артур не одергивал подчиненных, полагая, что такую здоровенную псину, которую описывала горожанка, не заметить будет невозможно. Хотя на всякий случай держал меч обнажённым.  
Мерлин шел рядом, наслаждаясь ночной тишиной и спокойствием, вызванном в основном тем, что охотник на ведьм остался в замке. Ему вспомнились старые добрые времена – когда они с Артуром могли точно так же гоняться ночами по всему Камелоту за какой-нибудь зловредной тварью, и ничто, кроме твари, их не беспокоило. Ни охотники на ведьм, ни покинувшие Камелот друзья.  
\- Жаль, что их нет, – словно прочитал его мысли Артур. Не надо было уточнять, кого. – Я уже привык, что они всегда рядом – и Ланселот, и Персиваль. Даже Гавейн, хотя его иногда прибить хочется.  
\- Я по ним тоже скучаю, – Мерлин покосился на принца и решил, что только тоскливых излияний им сейчас и не хватает. – Но зато у тебя остался я.  
Артур не смог удержаться от улыбки.  
\- Да уж, от тебя чёрта с два отделаешься.  
\- Вот видишь, как тебе повезло. И Гвен осталась.  
\- Она не говорит со мной, – Артур опустил голову. – С тех, пор, как… ну, с тех пор.  
Мерлин прикусил язык. Действительно, после первой же казни Гвен и Артур сильно поругались – она настаивала, что принц должен был не допустить казни, а Артур пытался убедить её, что решение короля окончательно и изменить его невозможно. Ссора сменилась молчанием, но Мерлин почему-то думал, что за прошедшее время лёд между влюблёнными всё-таки растаял. Оказалось – неправильно думал.  
\- Хочешь, я с ней поговорю?  
\- Не надо. Я думал, она поймет, что я и сам не всегда согласен с решениями отца, и говорю ему об этом… Но он король. Я должен подчиняться ему.  
\- Она поймёт, – уверенно сказал Мерлин. – Она любит тебя.  
Артур не поднимал глаз от дороги.  
\- Иногда, – безучастно проговорил он, – я в этом сомневаюсь. Я думал, любовь – это нечто иное. Когда принимаешь человека таким, какой он есть. А не каким тебе хотелось бы, чтобы он был. Видимо, я ошибался.  
Он со глухом стуком вогнал меч в ножны. Мерлин помалкивал, видя, что настроение принца упало ниже некуда.  
\- Возвращаемся! Если этот чертов пёс где-то и прячется, то сегодня уже вряд ли вылезет.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующий день король пригласил мастера Зандера разделить с ним трапезу. Мерлин, вынужденный прислуживать, не отрывал глаз от пола, но охотник на ведьм не обращал на него ровным счетом никакого внимания. Или намеренно делал вид, что не обращает. Он аккуратно разрезал куски мяса, наслаждался вином и выглядел совершенно довольным жизнью.  
\- Как продвигаются ваши дела? – поинтересовался Утер после того, как гость воздал должное королевским яствам.  
\- Вполне хорошо, благодарю вас, – сдержанно поклонился охотник.  
Судя по сомневающемуся взгляду короля, дела вряд ли можно было назвать хорошими, если никого до сих пор не уличили в колдовстве.  
\- Удалось ли вам узнать, как избавиться от твари, появившейся в городе?  
\- От этой твари… – мастер Зандер нахмурился. – Боюсь, я не обрадую вас, ваше величество. Избавиться от неё будет крайне сложно.  
\- Так уж и сложно? – не удержался принц. – Найти и убить, ничего сложного.  
\- Существо, с которым мы имеем дело, называют хозяином кладбища. По поверьям, его появление предвещает смерть тому, кто его увидит. Убить же его…  
\- Но ведь хозяин кладбищ не…  
Мерлин спохватился и заткнулся, но поздно. Все взгляды обратились к нему.  
\- Я хочу сказать, ведь хозяин кладбищ не существует, – нашелся он. – Это же просто суеверие?  
Во взгляде Артура ясно читалось все, что он думает об умении своего слуги влезать туда, куда не просят.  
\- Многие суеверия имеют под собой основание, – снисходительно пояснил охотник. – В данном случае мы, несомненно, имеем дело с магическим существом. Проблема же в том, что уничтожить его может только волшебник.  
\- Я такое уже не раз слышал, – отмахнулся принц, – и ничего, обходились без волшебников.  
\- Как знать, как знать, – пробормотал охотник, а у Мерлина душа ушла в пятки. – Иногда колдовство оказывается ближе, чем мы предполагаем.  
За столом повисло неловкое молчание. Намёк на Моргану, даже если мастер Зандер не собирался его делать, был более чем очевиден. Король и принц хмуро уставились на блюда, словно среди жареной оленины пряталась причина всех несчастий королевства.  
\- Прошу прощения, ваше величество, если напомнил вам о… недавних событиях, – произнес мастер Зандер таким тоном, что Мерлину стало абсолютно ясно – намёк был умышленным.  
\- Вам не за что извиняться, – тяжело проговорил король. – Я долгое время не замечал, как колдовство губило мою воспитанницу. Я… слишком любил её.  
Воспитанницу, не дочь. Артур вздрогнул, тоже заметив это.  
\- Это совершенно понятно, – склонил голову охотник на ведьм. – Всегда тяжело признать, что самый близкий человек, тот, который всегда был рядом, которого ты прекрасно знаешь, вдруг оказался злом.  
И хотя слова его были обращены к королю, всё то время, пока мастер Зандер произносил их, он не сводил взгляда с принца. У Мерлина онемели руки, и он боялся, что кувшин с вином, который он держал, вот-вот выскользнет из них и упадет на пол. Вряд ли охотник мог более ясно дать понять, что знает его секрет, разве что встать и заявить на весь зал: «Слуга принца – волшебник!» Зачем эти намёки, эта игра в кошки-мышки? Он действительно хочет поиграть со своей жертвой, прежде чем запустить в неё когти? Или потребует чего-то в обмен на молчание? Чего от него ожидать?  
\- Мерлин! – Артур толкнул зазевавшегося слугу локтем, сердито указал на пустой кубок. Мерлин послушно наклонил кувшин. Руки подрагивали, несколько темно-красных капель упали на стол, но, к счастью, этого никто не заметил.  
\- Да, колдовство развращает, – кивнул Утер. – Человек, которым овладела эта мерзость, перестаёт быть собой.  
\- Жаль, что это трудно объяснить его близким.  
Лицо короля окаменело.  
\- Те, кто укрывают колдунов, по закону Камелота тоже заслуживают казни. Только так можно истребить эту заразу! Поверьте, мастер Зандер, последние события… прекрасно нам это доказали. Если окажется, что Моргана причастна к творящемуся в Камелоте злу, она будет осуждена на казнь точно так же, как любая другая ведьма. Тот, кто выбрал колдовство, сам отрекается от своей семьи и королевства.  
\- Воистину мудрые слова, ваше величество, – улыбаясь, кивнул охотник на ведьм.  
Артур хмуро ковырял оленину, не глядя на отца. В другой раз Мерлин обязательно постарался бы хоть как-то подбодрить принца, но не сейчас. Сейчас он сам безумно хотел оказаться в каком-нибудь другом месте, желательно – подальше от обеденного зала и довольного охотника на ведьм, с улыбкой наблюдающего за ним.  
Так мог бы улыбаться кот, лапой прижимающий к полу пойманную мышь.

 

Вторая ночь в патруле была ещё спокойнее первой. Сэр Джон и сэр Карадок тихо разговаривали о хитростях плетения кольчуг; сэр Дэррик, окруженный товарищами, говорил один – и судя по время от времени доносившимся от компании смешкам, достойный рыцарь травил анекдоты. Артур сперва хмурился, но потом, поняв, что толку от этого чуть, махнул на нарушителей дисциплины рукой. Ему тоже как-то не очень верилось, что мистический пёс попадётся. По своему богатому опыту он знал, что подобных монстров приходится искать долго и упорно, а случайно на пути попадаются только те твари, встретить которых совершенно не ожидаешь.  
Мерлин шагал рядом с Артуром, тихонько пиная попавшийся под ноги камешек. Он бы предпочел провести эту ночь в собственной постели, но сильно сомневался, что ему удалось бы заснуть, зная, что где-то в замке охотник на ведьм строит планы по аресту колдуна. А здесь, в нижнем городе, даже дышалось как-то легче. Камешек отлетел вбок, Артур перехватил его и какое-то время они молча соревновались, кто окажется более проворным и успеет пнуть камень первым. Артур побеждал, как обычно, Мерлин первый толкнул его плечом, пошатнулся от ответного толчка и с трудом сдержал возмущённый возглас – привлекать внимание рыцарей к их возне было совершенно лишним.  
\- Жульничаешь, Мерлин, – шёпотом упрекнул Артур.  
\- Это правила игры.  
\- Ты сам их только что придумал.  
\- Вот видишь, значит, они есть!  
От меткого пинка камень улетел в сторону и звонко ударился о стену дома. Мерлин шагнул было следом – и остановился.  
\- Артур… – тихо прошептал он, не отрывая глаз от тёмного пятна, которое в первый миг почему-то посчитал обычной тенью. Принц оглянулся – и рука сама метнулась к рукояти меча.  
Огромный чёрный пёс медленно вышел из переулка и остановился посреди улицы.  
Он действительно был огромным. Лохматая голова, по прикидкам Мерлина, доставала бы ему до груди, если не выше. Из темной шерсти на морде бледно-зеленоватым светом светились провалы глазниц, в которых не было видно зрачка.  
Смех мгновенно стих. Рыцари схватились за мечи, однако вытаскивать оружие никто не спешил – привлекать к себе внимание зверя резкими движениями было преждевременно. Сделав остальным знак оставаться на своих местах, Артур тихо обошёл стоящего перед ним рыцаря и потянул из ножен меч.  
Пес неуверенно заскулил и подался вперёд. Двигался он как-то странно, боком, подволакивая лапы, словно больной. Язык вывалился из огромной пасти на сторону. Что-то было при этом странное, неестественное, но Мерлин не понял, что – если не считать самого факта существования подобной твари, конечно же. Выглядела она точно как на картинке в Бестиарии, и было похоже, что насчет отсутствия следов автор манускрипта ошибся.  
\- Ну и бестия, – еле слышно выдохнул сэр Карадок, стоящий ближе всех к псу. – Сир, дайте я…  
Договорить он не успел – словно разбуженный его словами, пес прыгнул. Молча, неуклюже, и в то же время так стремительно, что никто не успел опомниться. Карадок успел отклониться в сторону, и клыкастая пасть щёлкнула в пальце от его горла, но от мощного толчка лап рыцарь кубарем полетел на землю.  
Артур, уже доставший меч из ножен, с громким возгласом бросился на зверя, отвлекая его от упавшего рыцаря, но тот проворно отскочил в сторону и снова заскулил.  
\- Дайте факел! – крикнул принц, не спуская глаз с твари. – Загоним его огнём в угол!  
Сэр Борн взмахнул факелом в локте от морды пса – тот вяло огрызнулся, почти не обращая внимания на пламя. Приходилось признать, что огонь не произвёл на него большого впечатления. Все так же поскуливая, зверь начал боком продвигаться в сторону Артура, повернув к нему морду – следил.  
Мерлин на всякий случай отодвинулся подальше, чтобы никто не услышал заклинаний. Он помнил, что хозяина кладбища нельзя убить – но если стоящий перед ними пёс был материален, его можно как минимум отбросить волшебством, когда он нападет. А в том, что он собрался нападать, сомнений не было.  
Зверь потоптался на месте, скалясь и мотая головой, и внезапно прыгнул… вбок. Сэр Борн взмахнул факелом, но пёс бросился прямо на пламя и повалил рыцаря на землю, не обращая внимания на пронзивший его бок меч. Рванув зубами кольчугу у горла, он сразу же отскочил назад и прижался к земле, снова готовясь к прыжку.  
Рыцарь хрипел, схватившись за горло – между пальцами у него тёмным ручьем сочилась кровь.  
\- Оттащите его назад! – приказал Артур. – Эй, псина! Ко мне!  
На свист, которым обычно подзывают охотничьих собак, пёс отреагировал – дёрнулся было вперед, словно на зов хозяина, потом опомнился и глухо зарычал. Артур поднял меч, изготавливаясь, и сделал шаг вперёд. А Мерлин вдруг понял, что было не так – хотя язык пса вываливался из пасти, он совсем не слышал тяжёлого дыхания, как у любой другой собаки. Пёс не дышал.  
На этот раз не было обманчивых ходов. Зверь прыгнул сильно и ровно, целясь в горло принца, словно заранее зная, что сталь в руках человека не остановит его, прежде чем острые клыки вопьются в горло. Артур замахнулся, Мерлин поднял руку, мысленно сосредоточившись…  
Взлетевший над головой принца меч поймал блик факела, и по кромке его побежало бело-голубоватое сияние – едва видное, но разгоравшееся с каждым дюймом, на который он опускался. Артур не смог сдержать удивлённого возгласа, но меч из рук не выпустил, только ухватил крепче, когда воющая громадная туша забилась в корчах, пронзённая ярко светящимся клинком. И затихла. Так, как затихают мёртвые.  
Артур не без труда повалил чудовище на бок и вытащил меч – уже обычный, без всякого намека на странное сияние. Туша противно чвякнула. В другое время все столпились бы вокруг неё, но не сейчас. Сейчас рыцари глядели на меч в руках Артура – с благоговением и страхом, словно он был живой.  
\- Сир? – наконец проблеял один из стражников, самый молодой.  
Артур, ошарашенно разглядывающий собственное оружие, которое столько времени служило ему верой и правдой, а тут вдруг выкинуло такую удивительную штуку, поднял голову.  
\- Сир, а это… ну… что это было?  
Вопрос был дурацким, но читался в глазах всех без исключения рыцарей и стражников.  
\- Я не… – Артур осёкся, видимо, поняв, что не стоит принцу выглядеть идиотом, даже если все вокруг выглядят именно так. – Что это было, мы потом разберёмся. Отнесите собаку к Гаюсу, придворному лекарю, пусть он осмотрит её и скажет, что это за зверь. Нет, в первую очередь отнесите к нему сэра Борна! Шевелитесь!  
Он ещё раз с подозрением посмотрел на свой меч и, поняв, что клинок больше не собирается светиться, засунул его в ножны.  
\- Сир, а может, к охотнику на ведьм?  
\- И что он сделает? Он же не врач! А… собаку… – понял принц, – да, конечно… но лучше всё-таки к Гаюсу. А охотнику скажите, чтобы пришёл в его палаты.  
Четверо рыцарей подняли сэра Борна, поспешно понесли, стараясь не толкаться на поворотах. Шею раненого Мерлин уже успел перевязать обрывком плаща, наложив перед этим обеззараживающую мазь. Стражники, опасливо потыкав тушу пса палкой, перекатили её на какую-то грязную тряпку и потащили волоком. Из окон уже начали выглядывать горожане, предусмотрительно затаившиеся на время схватки, но не желающие пропустить заключительный акт. Мерлин слышал, как заахали женщины при виде раненого рыцаря.  
Артур обернулся, и Мерлин поймал его взгляд – усталый и растерянный.  
\- Пошли в замок, – негромко сказал принц, не отпустив против обыкновения никакой подначки по поводу прячущихся за чьими-то спинами слуг. – До смерти хочется смыть этот запах.  
В переулке нестерпимо воняло мертвечиной.

[ ](http://www.berserkworld.org/other/dog.jpg)

Когда посреди ночи в покои лекаря вломились рыцари со стонущим, залитым кровью сэром Борном на руках, а затем стражники с отвратительно воняющим трупом громадного зверя, Гаюс только выразительно повёл бровью – и начал командовать. Рыцари беспрекословно подчинялись. После боя главнее лекаря человека нет.  
Рана оказалась серьёзной, но не смертельной – клыки не задели артерию, а повязка была наложена быстро и качественно. Наложив швы и напоив раненого отваром, имеющим кроветворящее действие, Гаюс наконец обратил внимание на зловонную тушу.  
\- Это оно?  
\- Да. Принц Артур его убил, – с гордостью сообщил стражник.  
\- И вы не могли положить его во дворе? Здесь же всё провоняет!  
Судя по озадаченным лицам, такой вариант никому не пришел в голову. Гаюс ещё раз повёл бровью – и приступил к вскрытию. Двое стражников решили, что на этом их долг выполнен, и испарились, оставленный на случай необходимости помочь лекарю – самый младший – с горящими глазами рассказывал, как принц Артур убил чудовище. Лекарь деловито орудовал ножом, и если у него и дрогнули руки при описании волшебного пламени, охватившего меч принца – никто этого не заметил.  
Мастер Зандер появился, когда лекарь уже успел вымыть руки и задумчиво копался в книгах, не обращая внимания на распотрошенную тушу.  
\- Вы уже… кха… уже управились?  
\- Да, – кивнул Гаюс, – там и смотреть-то не на что было. Обычный пёс. Очень большой, правда.  
Охотник на ведьм с сомнением посмотрел на пса, затем снова на лекаря – тот оставался невозмутим.  
\- Хотите сказать, все рассказы о светящихся глазах были выдумкой? И ничего… странного вы не нашли?  
\- Почему же, есть один момент, который меня весьма заинтересовал, – Гаюс наконец оторвался от книги. – Как так получилось, что этот пёс издох по меньшей мере месяц назад?  
\- Месяц?!  
\- Или полтора, если лежал в прохладном месте.  
Мастер Зандер подошел к мертвой собаке поближе и внимательно осмотрел её. Даже отвел с глаз закрывающую их шерсть, воспользовавшись для этого грязным ножом.  
\- Глазницы пусты. Возможно, то, что они светились, вызвано той же магией, что оживила эту… это.  
\- Да, скорее всего. О, Мерлин, – тепло поприветствовал Гаюс вошедшего ученика, – ты как раз вовремя. Надо вытащить эту тушу во двор и закопать. Если у вас, мастер Зандер, нет больше к ней вопросов.  
\- Нет, спасибо, – вежливо кивнул охотник.  
Мерлину только и оставалось, что молча посторониться, когда мастер Зандер шёл к двери. Проходя мимо, охотник бросил на него пристальный взгляд, и юноше пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы не вздрогнуть.  
Стоило им остаться наедине, как невозмутимость Гаюса словно рукой сняло. Он в два шага подошел к волшебнику и больно схватил того за плечи, так встряхнув, что Мерлин не смог сдержать протестующего вскрика.  
\- Чем ты меня слушал, Мерлин?! – старый лекарь был сам не свой от гнева и страха за ученика. – Мне рассказали, что ты сделал! И ему тоже расскажут, можешь не сомневаться! Разве трудно было хоть раз держать себя в руках?!  
\- Гаюс, а это не я, – растерянно пробормотал Мерлин, не делая даже попытки освободиться. – Я сам не знаю, что там произошло…

 

Весть о том, что чудовище больше не будет беспокоить жителей Камелота, Утер принял с большим воодушевлением. А уж когда ему сообщили, что громадного пса убил принц собственноручно, настроение короля стало прямо-таки замечательным. Во взглядах, бросаемых на Артура, можно было без труда прочитать, как гордится король своим сыном.  
Историю ночного боя рассказывал главным образом сэр Леон. Артур лишь иногда дополнял его и, похоже, с радостью опустил бы ту часть рассказа, где он героически убивает чудовище сияющим мечом – Утер, услышав о странном свечении, окутавшем меч принца, нахмурился и начал постукивать пальцами по подлокотнику трона. Но деваться было некуда.  
Закончив, сэр Леон отступил назад, к остальным рыцарям – участникам ночного сражения.  
\- Что ж, – подвел итог король, – вы ещё раз доказали, что рыцари Камелота способны справиться с любой угрозой, даже если наш враг – магия. Я благодарю вас. Завтра голову чудовища выставят на площади.  
\- И всё же, ваше величество, – заметил мастер Зандер, – уничтожить это существо мог только волшебник. Как я и говорил прежде.  
\- Строго говоря, нужна была помощь волшебника, – поправил его Гаюс, – поскольку убил собаку принц Артур. И мы доподлинно не знаем, было ли проявление магии случайным или же кто-то намеренно заколдовал меч принца.  
\- Да какая случа… – начал было Артур, но его перебил охотник на ведьм:  
\- К сожалению, подобная магия случайной не бывает. Меч определенно был заколдован так, чтобы убить этого монстра. Мне очень жаль говорить это, ваше величество, но за те дни, что я был в Камелоте, я провел расследование… и его результаты вам не понравятся.  
\- Говорите, – приказал Утер. Мерлин в панике переглянулся с Гаюсом. Даже если он и был не причастен к колдовству, убившему пса, проведенное охотником расследование могло быть направлено исключительно на него, уж в этом-то сомнений не было.  
\- Я расспросил множество рыцарей, слуг и даже придворных, и составил весьма точную и нелицеприятную картину о том, что творилось в Камелоте на протяжении последних нескольких лет. И эта картина ясно показывает, что все это время в Камелоте действовал волшебник. Очень умный, но, как это часто случается, потерявший страх разоблачения от излишней самоуверенности.  
Хорошо, значит, это правда. Раз все в один голос твердят, что Мерлин зарвался, значит, так оно и есть. И что теперь? Он больше не будет колдовать рядом с Артуром, он больше вообще не будет колдовать в пределах замка, и за его пределами тоже, только пожалуйста, пусть в этот раз всё обойдется?  
\- Это плохая новость, – нахмурился Утер.  
\- Напротив, это хорошая новость, ваше величество. Теперь мы знаем, кого искать.  
\- Вы правы. Артур, организуй поиск. Если этот колдун смог заколдовать твой меч, значит, он прячется где-то в замке.  
\- Не стоит, ваше величество, – неприятно улыбнулся охотник. – Я думаю, он гораздо ближе.  
Он достал из кармана что-то блестящее.  
\- Это весьма интересный и очень полезный артефакт, найденный мной в гробнице Феррана, одного из самых сильных магов прошлых веков. С виду это обычный золотой браслет, но стоит магу взять его в руки – и браслет сразу отреагирует на его волшебство. Когда-то его сделали сами волшебники, чтобы находить способных к магии детей и обучать их, но для нас он будет самым сильным оружием в борьбе с магией.  
Утер протянул руку, жестом показывая, что хочет посмотреть на браслет поближе. Но вместо того, чтобы подойти к королю, мастер Зандер поманил к себе Мерлина.  
\- Будь так добр, передай его величеству этот артефакт.  
Это был конец. Мерлин отстранённо подумал, что охотнику не чуждо желание покрасоваться – чтобы так эффектно разоблачить волшебника, нужно было хорошенько продумать эту сцену заранее и быть совершенно уверенным в своей правоте, так что выкрутиться, изобразив невинного дурачка, у него не выйдет.  
Охотник приглашающе протягивал браслет, казавшийся сейчас ядовитой змеёй, свившейся в кольцо и готовой при первом же прикосновении вонзить клыки в ладонь волшебника. Делать было нечего. Мерлин глубоко вздохнул, протянул руку и взял браслет.  
Ничего не произошло.  
Несколько ударов сердца он стоял, держа браслет в руках, и ждал, и эти удары растянулись, кажется, на года. А потом время снова потекло быстро, и он понял, что стоит, как дурак, с браслетом в руке, в то время как ожидающий король уже начинает хмуриться. Раздумывать было некогда – он быстро пересёк зал, с поклоном вручил королю бесполезный артефакт и только возвращаясь на свое место, понял, что не чувствует ног.  
Ему ничего не грозило!  
Облегчение было столь велико, что Мерлин не рисковал смотреть на охотника – если тот увидит его лицо, ни за что не поверит, что просто ошибся, приняв слугу за мага. Поэтому Мерлин изучал носки своих сапог и изо всех сил старался не улыбаться.  
\- Похоже, ему много лет, – заметил король, с интересом разглядывая браслет.  
\- Не меньше трех веков, ваше величество, – почему-то в голосе мастера Зандера не слышалось особого разочарования.  
\- Он действительно работает?  
\- Мне не раз приходилось применять его для распознания колдунов. Ошибок не было.  
Мерлину стало совсем весело.  
Утер почти с любовью погладил светлый металл, обещающий ему избавление от ненавистной магии.  
\- Великолепная вещь, – проговорил он. – Она подарит Камелоту будущее, свободное от колдовства.  
\- И можно будет больше не сомневаться, действительно ли мы арестовали виновного, – добавил Артур, тоже протягивая руку, чтобы рассмотреть браслет. – Действительно, полезная вещь.  
Едва ладонь Артура накрыла браслет, из-под его пальцев брызнул золотой свет, а сам принц вскрикнул, схватившись за обожжённую руку.  
\- Какого черта?!  
Браслет со звяканьем покатился по полу – снова обычное золотое украшение, но все, кто был рядом, уставились на него как на порождение злой магии.  
\- Вот именно так и действует этот артефакт, – раздался в гробовой тишине голос мастера Зандера.  
Утер молча переводил взгляд с браслета на сына и обратно, точно зачарованный.  
\- Я надеялся, что этого не случится, ваше величество, – Мерлину почему-то показалось, что в голосе охотника не было и следа разочарования. – Но всё, что я узнал за эти дни, привело меня к единственно возможному выводу. Я знаю, какой это удар для вас, ваше величество, но вы сильный человек и сможете посмотреть правде в лицо.  
\- Это неправда…  
\- Позвольте мне рассказать.  
\- Это неправда, – повторил Утер, с трудом шевеля побелевшими губами.  
Артур ошарашенно смотрел то на свою ладонь, уже покрасневшую от ожога, то на отца, и, похоже, понимал происходящее ещё меньше того.  
\- Как я уже сказал, – продолжал мастер Зандер, – я тщательно расспросил обитателей замка обо всех проявлениях магии за последние несколько лет. И выяснил немало любопытных вещей. Например, принц Артур без труда убивал любых магических существ, появлявшихся в Камлоте.  
\- Конечно, – не выдержал Мерлин, – принц Артур лучший воин в Камелоте, это все знают.  
Происходящее напоминало дурной фарс, в котором актеры по недоразумению перепутали роли.  
\- Даже тех, которых обычному человеку убить невозможно? Например, дракона? Ваше величество, кто из ваших рыцарей мог убить дракона в одиночку?  
\- Никто… – признал Утер. – Но это не значит, что это невозможно…  
\- Тогда где его тело? Мне сказали, что солдаты прочесали весь лес, но тела дракона не нашли. Куда же оно делось?  
\- Драконы – магические существа, – обрел наконец дар речи Артур. – Может быть, он развоплотился… или что там магия делает?  
\- Мёртвые драконы ничем не отличаются от других мёртвых существ. Скорее, он сумел договориться с волшебником и спокойно улетел.  
\- Но я же убил его! Мерлин? – Артур обернулся к единственному свидетелю, с чьих слов знал о произошедшем.  
\- Ваш слуга признался, что толком ничего не видел, – усмехнулся охотник. Мерлин боялся поднять голову, чтобы не встретиться взглядом с принцем. Чувствовал себя он так паршиво, как будто намеренно подставил Артура. – А двумя годами раньше на принца напал Рыкающий Зверь, укус которого смертелен. Однако принц Артур остался жив и здоров. Это могла сделать только магия.  
\- Но Гаюс нашел лекарство…  
\- От укуса Зверя нет лекарства, – отрезал охотник, – вашему лекарю это должно быть прекрасно известно. Только магия способна вернуть к жизни отравленного его ядом, и вы же не будете предполагать, что какой-то колдун решил исцелить принца? Цена за такую магию очень высока, а любой волшебник скорее убил бы вашего сына, чем спас его.  
Мерлин мог бы поспорить с этом утверждением. С его точки зрения, всё, что говорил охотник, звучало как абсолютный бред, и любой, кто их слышал, сразу нашёл бы сотню несостыковок.  
\- Сегодня ночью рыцари были свидетелями того, как принц убил чудовищного пса, воспользовавшись магией. Это было последнее, что подтвердило мои предположения. Вы напрасно искали колдунов вокруг – они были рядом. Сперва ваша воспитанница, – король дёрнулся, как от удара, – и наконец, ваш сын. Вы едва не опоздали, ваше величество, ещё немного – и магия захватила бы власть в Камелоте. Ведь народ так любит принца, который защищает их от чудовищ… даже не задумываясь, откуда эти чудовища берутся. Народ поддержит его, когда он решит отобрать у вас трон, как это пыталась сделать леди Моргана. Принцу Артуру даже не надо будет сражаться с вашей армией – он её просто возглавит.  
\- Артур… – прошептал король. – Артур, это так?  
Рыцари глядели на принца так, словно он прямо у них на глазах отрастил пару рогов и хвост впридачу. Судя по всему, никто из них не мог решить – арестовать ли охотника за оскорбление Пендрагона или принца по обвинению в колдовстве? Ни один из вариантов не вызывал энтузиазма.  
\- Да он бредит! – рявкнул Артур. – Что за чушь ты нёсешь?!  
\- Мне незачем что-то доказывать, – парировал охотник, – браслет узнал вашу магию. Вы тоже это видели, ваше величество.  
\- Отец, ты же не веришь этой… этому?!  
\- Конечно, это невозможно, – сказал Утер, но как-то…  
\- А если бы год назад кто-то сказал вам подобное про леди Моргану, вы бы тоже не поверили?!  
Король побледнел.  
\- Отец, ты же не станешь ему верить?  
Утер молчал. Мерлин видел, как белеют его стиснутые губы. Нет, он знал, конечно же, что в последнее время при любом намеке на магию король становился глух к доводам разума, но не настолько же? Не станет же он…  
\- Ваше величество, не позволяйте чувствам одурачить вас, – тревожно сказал мастер Зандер. – Если вы проявите слабость, магия может захватить Камелот.  
\- Ваше величество, это абсурд! – не выдержал Гаюс.  
\- Вы знаете, что это необходимо!  
\- Отец, не слушай его! – Артур шагнул к трону. Утер вскинул руку, словно защищаясь, и рыцари подались вперёд, вытаскивая мечи из ножен. Рука Артура тоже метнулась к рукояти меча…  
\- Осторожно, ваше величество! – воскликнул охотник.  
Угроза королю заставила рыцарей наконец определиться – теперь они щетинились мечами в сторону принца. Артур отступил, но меч из рук не выпустил. Как и все остальные, он прекрасно понимал, что лояльность рыцарей в первую очередь принадлежит королю.  
\- Ваше величество, не медлите, – шепнул охотник на ведьм. Утер поднял руку.  
\- Арестовать…  
\- Отец, опомнись!  
\- Вы слышали приказ короля!  
\- Стойте! – крикнул Мерлин. Получилось неожиданно громко – остальные в этот момент как раз замолчали – так что на такую наглость от какого-то слуги обернулся весь зал. Став объектом такого пристального внимания, Мерлин почувствовал себя гораздо менее уверенно, но всё же повторил, уж тише: - Стойте. Это ошибка.  
\- Не обращайте на него внимания, - бросил охотник рыцарям.  
Однако Мерлин не собирался отступать.  
\- Ваши обвинения – ложь! И ваш браслет не указывает на волшебников. Я не знаю, почему он засветился в руках принца Артура, но не потому что он маг.  
\- Мальчик, – сочувственно сказал мастер Зандер, – я понимаю, тебе трудно поверить, что принц – колдун. Это кажется невероятным, но мы все были свидетелями…  
\- Нет, – перебил его Мерлин. – То, что мы видели – это неправда, это какое-то недоразумение.  
\- Может быть, ты можешь это доказать? – мягко поинтересовался охотник.  
Мерлин сглотнул. Он никогда не думал, что это произойдет так. Сколько бы ни представлял Мерлин, как его тайна раскроется, картина никогда не включала в себя Утера, охотника на ведьм и рыцарей в качестве зрителей.  
\- Да. Я… могу.  
Он огляделся, увидел надежду в глазах короля, понимание на лице Гаюса… На Артура он не смотрел, хотя очень хотелось в последний раз увидеть, как принц смотрит на друга. Вряд ли Артур назовёт его другом после этого.  
\- Ваш браслет указал на Артура, но он не указал на настоящего волшебника, который тоже держал его в руках.  
\- Что? – Утер шагнул вперед. – Какого волшебника?!  
\- Вы специально дали его Артуру, чтобы обвинить в колдовстве, – Мерлин смотрел только на охотника. – Вы знали, что в руках принца он загорится. Вот только Артур не маг, а на настоящего мага ваш браслет не указал, потому что и не должен был, не так ли?  
\- И кто же этот настоящий маг? – презрительно спросил охотник, всем своим видом показывая, как он устал от подобных Мерлину идиотов, закрывающих глаза на правду. Даже слишком презрительно… – Ты понимаешь, что подобными обвинениями не разбрасываются?  
\- Понимаю, – покладисто сказал Мерлин, уже зная ответ. – Это вы, мастер Зандер.  
Кто-то пораженно вздохнул – не то Артур, не то Утер. Мерлин не оборачивался.  
\- Что за чушь ты несёшь! – рассмеялся охотник, но Мерлин видел промелькнувший в его глазах испуг. И пальцы, напрягшиеся так, чтобы было удобно бросать заклинания. Другой бы не заметил, но он знал, на что смотреть, и не ошибся.  
\- Вы с самого начала следили за принцем Артуром, пытались узнать, когда он сталкивался с магией, чтобы придумать обвинение. Потом вы заколдовали его меч, чтобы он мог убить мёртвую собаку. И браслет, чтобы он загорелся у него в руках. Вы хотели, чтобы принца Артура казнили за колдовство.  
\- Мастер Зандер?  
\- Мальчик несет чушь, – холодно ответил королю охотник, нет, уже не охотник, и никогда им не был. – Здесь только один волшебник, и это не я.  
\- Ошибаетесь.  
Говорить было удивительно легко. Мерлин чувствовал себя так, словно хлебнул сидра перед праздником – голова светлая, мир вокруг слегка звенит, и кажется, что в каждом мгновении заключена вечность.  
\- Ошибаетесь, – повторил он. – Здесь два волшебника. Вот почему я знаю, кто вы.  
И поднял руку.  
Он даже не думал, что именно сделать – просто позвал магию, и та послушно откликнулась. Получилось скорее красиво, чем угрожающе, хотя в любом случае – весьма эффектно. Краем глаза Мерлин заметил, как Утер, отшатнувшись, ударился боком о трон. Король занимал его в последнюю очередь, хотя прикажи тот арестовать Мерлина прямо сейчас – и вполне возможно, что в темницу отправился бы вовсе не тот волшебник, который этого заслуживал. Но король молчал, ещё не опомнившись от потрясения, и Мерлин постарался использовать всё отпущенное ему время.  
\- Я чувствую вашу магию, – это был блеф, но с другой стороны, откуда другому волшебнику об этом знать? – Вы можете обмануть кого угодно, только не меня.  
Лже-охотник смотрел на Мерлина так, словно юноша у всех на глазах отрастил себе вторую голову.  
\- Волшебник на службе у Пендрагонов, – пробормотал он. – Невероятно… А они… ах, конечно. Они не знают. Не знали, правда, мальчик?  
Мерлин промолчал, что, в общем, было весьма красноречивым ответом. Зандер невесело рассмеялся.  
\- Что же ты наделал, мальчик, – с горечью сказал он. – За кого ты меня принимаешь? За врага? Ты думаешь, любой, кто хочет навредить Пендрагонам – это обязательно темный маг, вздумавший захватить трон Камелота?  
Мерлину хватило выдержки, чтобы не броситься отрицать это – даже при том, что по статистике последних лет таких действительно было большинство.  
\- Ты дурак, мальчик. Ты был достаточно умен, чтобы вычислить меня, но ты все равно дурак. Ты думал выслужиться перед ним, – презрительный взгляд в сторону Утера, – спасая его сына? И что теперь? Неужели ты считаешь, что этим заслужишь себе жизнь? Да посмотри – они же уже думают только о том, как сжечь тебя на костре! На что ты вообще надеялся, служа Утеру Пендрагону?! Ты знаешь, сколько он убил таких, как мы? Он заслужил всё, что я для него хотел!  
\- Артур не сделал вам ничего плохого, – возразил Мерлин, мысленно молясь, чтобы это действительно было так. Хоть принц и не охотился на магов с той целенаправленной жестокостью, что его отец, но…  
\- Мой сын был моложе тебя, когда горел заживо.  
О…  
\- Я был далеко. И я не мог спасти его. Скажи мне, мальчик, разве не справедливо, что его убийца будет страдать так же сильно, как я?  
\- Но это сделал не Артур, – упрямо возразил Мерлин. Не выдержал и украдкой оглянулся на принца, и тут же пожалел об этом – бледный как мертвец Артур смотрел на него огромными глазами, почти с тем же выражением, что было у него, когда любимая сводная сестра надела на свою голову корону. Неверие и шок. И Мерлин не мог не признать, что отчасти он заслужил этот взгляд – своей многолетней ложью.  
Отвлеченный своими мыслями, он едва не пропустил миг, когда со взлетевшей руки Зандера сорвалась молния. Мерлин чудом успел отвести её в сторону, цветной витраж в окне разлетелся вдребезги, красиво сверкнув в солнечных лучах разноцветными осколками, а самого колдуна отшвырнуло к стене.  
\- Дурак… – прокашлял Зандер, поднимаясь на ноги. – Ты же сам подписал себе приговор…  
\- Стража! – к Утеру наконец-то вернулся дар речи. – Арестовать!  
Руки ему заломили за спину с такой силой, что в плече что-то болезненно хрустнуло. Недотепистого слугу, похоже, стражники не боялись даже после того, как он одним движением бровей швырнул противника через весь зал… а вот к тому подходили с опаской, обнажив оружие. Медлительность их сыграла волшебнику на руку – не дожидаясь, пока его попытаются схватить, Зандер исчез в заклубившемся вокруг него вихре.  
Мерлин впервые остро пожалел, что не улучил времени для практики в телепортации. Он пробовал однажды, но, шлёпнувшись на землю с высоты пяти локтей, решил отложить эксперимент на более подходящее время. Которое, как он теперь осознал, грозило не наступить вообще.  
\- Колдун!  
Мерлин обернулся и увидел идущего к нему быстрым шагом Артура. Он даже не успел ничего сказать, когда кулак принца с размаху врезался ему в лицо.  
\- Предатель! Ты обманул меня!  
Оказалось, что искры из глаз – это вовсе не метафора. Стражники больше не держали его – Мерлин кубарем полетел на пол, ударился локтем о камень с такой силой, что на мгновение руку до плеча словно проткнули раскалённой спицей. Тупая боль в челюсти была по сравнению этим совершенно незаметной.  
\- Лживая тварь! – бушевал Артур. – Как ты посмел пробраться в Камелот?!  
Мерлину хотелось зажать уши и вжаться в пол, чтобы не слышать его криков, но Артур схватил его за шиворот и вздёрнул на ноги.  
\- Что ты замышлял?! Отвечай!  
Такой ненависти на лице принца Мерлин не видел с тех пор, как тот, поддавшись навету Моргаузы, бросался с мечом на отца. Но в этот раз было что-то кроме ненависти, нечто очень непривычное, по крайней мере – для Артура…  
Страх, внезапно понял Мерлин, и что-то болезненно сжалось у него в груди. Артур боялся.  
Не добившись ответа, принц брезгливо оттолкнул бывшего слугу.  
\- В темницу его! – приказал он тут же подхватившей волшебника страже. – И удвоить охрану.  
Мерлин не сопротивлялся, когда его потащили прочь из зала. Он вообще не думал о том, что теперь будет. Перед глазами стояло искажённое от страха и ненависти лицо Артура, и это лишало смысла всё, что он мог или хотел сказать.  
\- Прошу прощения, отец, – Артур вспомнил о приличиях, приходя наконец в себя. – Я… просто не сдержался.  
\- Твой гнев вполне понятен, – не без лёгкого сомнения отозвался король.  
\- А я-то думал, как ему всегда везёт… Чёрт! – принц стиснул кулак, но, к сожалению, ничего подходящего для разрядки рядом не было. – Всё это время рядом со мной был колдун!  
\- Сын, – Утер коснулся плеча Артура, – не стоит себя винить. Твой слуга сумел обмануть даже меня.  
О том, что обманул его не только Мерлин, но и «охотник на ведьм», король предпочёл не вспоминать.  
\- Я хочу допросить его.  
\- Не стоит, – рука на плече принца чуть сжалась. – Мальчишку завтра сожгут. Тебе незачем с ним разговаривать.  
\- Отец, я… – принц помедлил, подбирая слова. – Я доверял ему. Доверял свое оружие, свою жизнь. Я считал его… почти другом. И всё это время он лгал мне. Я хочу узнать – почему? Что он замышлял?  
\- Сын мой, – с лёгким предупреждением сказал король, – тебе не стоит оставаться с волшебником наедине. Это может быть опасно.  
\- Я знаю, отец. Я попрошу кого-нибудь из рыцарей сопровождать меня. Сэр Леон?  
\- Э-э… да, конечно, сир, – поспешно кивнул рыцарь. Утер с неудовольствием взглянул на него, но больше возражать не стал.  
\- Хорошо, только помни – утром твой слуга будет казнён.  
\- Он больше не мой слуга, – Артур поморщился, словно задел ненароком больной зуб. – Спасибо, отец.

[ ](http://www.berserkworld.org/other/hunter.jpg)

Стражники втолкнули его в камеру, сопроводив чувствительным тычком в спину – Мерлин с трудом удержался на ногах. Лязгнул, закрываясь, замок.  
Мерлин прислонился к стене, тяжело дыша. Камера была знакомая, там самая, в которой его заперли в первый же день после прихода в Камелот. Он не был уверен, что и охапка влажной, потемневшей соломы в углу не была той же самой. От сырых стен ощутимо тянуло холодом, сквозняк сразу же забрался под тонкую рубашку. Мерлин прижал к себе руки, насколько позволяли сковавшие запястья кандалы, но холоднее всего было не снаружи – внутри.  
Артур ударил его.  
Ударил так, как прежде бил лишь врагов. До сих пор Мерлин и не подозревал, насколько тычки и оплеухи принца отличаются от настоящих ударов. Нет, конечно, он знал, что Артур сдерживался, всего лишь выражая таким варварским способом своё раздражение, но в этот раз у него было ощущение, что голова едва не слетела с плеч. Впервые Артур хотел по-настоящему причинить ему боль. Осознание этого было больнее самого удара. Сколько бы раз Мерлин ни представлял себе, как Артур узнает о его тайне – случайно ли, в бою, или Мерлину хватило бы духа признаться самому – ни разу он не думал, что Артур набросится на него как на порождение зла. Поорал бы, конечно, но в глубине души Мерлин всегда надеялся, что принц поймет и простит, путь даже и не сразу…  
Артур назвал его предателем.  
Разве у него был хоть один-единственный повод заподозрить Мерлина в предательстве? Разве хоть раз Мерлин делал что-то во зло Камелоту? Вот разве что дракон… но ведь он сам же и уговорил Килгарру оставить Камелот в покое. Никогда, ни за что в жизни Мерлин не предал бы Камелот и уж тем более он не предал бы Артура. Он скорее бы умер сам.  
Артур приказал бросить его в темницу.  
Как будто Мерлин делся бы куда-нибудь. Как будто он попытался бы сбежать – почему Артур не вспомнил, что раньше, когда Мерлину грозили неприятности, особенно чреватые арестом и наказанием, именно он буквально пинками гнал упирающегося слугу подальше от опасности. Единственное, чего желал Мерлин – это объясниться, доказать Артуру, что он не враг Камелоту. Если бы принц знал, сколько раз маг был готов отдать жизнь за него и его королевство, он бы обязательно понял… нет?  
Судя по тому, что он дрожал от холода в темнице, а губы с левой стороны уже начали распухать – возможно, что и нет.  
Несмотря на то, что солома была отсыревшей даже на вид, сидеть на ней было вполне сносно. Мерлин привалился к стене, попробовал задремать – не вышло. Казалось, сырой камень вытягивал из тела последние остатки тепла. Сейчас очень кстати пришелся бы плащ, но Мерлин сомневался, что стражники будут заботиться о комфорте заключённого. Когда его тащили в подземелье, он видел двоих – судя по доносящимся звукам, в данный момент они были увлечены игрой в кости. Мерлин подошел к решетке и слегка потряс её.  
\- Эй! – крикнул он. – Можно мне воды?  
Голоса смолкли.  
\- Я хочу пить!  
Он услышал звон кольчуги – кто-то вставал – а затем громкий шёпот:  
\- Ты спятил? Он же колдун, подойдёшь – а он тебя одним взглядом убьёт!  
\- Я никого не убью! Пожалуйста. Я просто хочу пить.  
Звон возобновился, но к решетке так никто и не подошёл. Поняв, что ждать бесполезно, Мерлин вернулся в свой угол и лёг на солому.  
Сколько прошло времени, он не знал – три часа, пять, полдня? Просто в какой-то момент сквозь охватившее его оцепенение пробились новые звуки – из коридора послышался шум, топот ног, по стене пробежали тени от факелов. Кто-то приближался. В первый миг Мерлин подумал, что это Гаюс каким-то чудом выпросил у короля разрешение навестить своего ученика, но за решеткой мелькнул алый плащ, и сердце Мерлина забилось чаще от внезапной надежды. Может быть, Артур передумал? Может быть, он понял, что Мерлин не враг ему? Ну может, он хотя бы решил выслушать своего друга, он же сам называл Мерлина другом, неужели всё это были пустые слова?  
Но одного взгляда на суровое лицо Артура ему хватило, чтобы понять – надеяться не на что.  
Принц переступил порог камеры и брезгливо поморщился. Почему-то Мерлину стало неловко, словно он был лично ответственен за вонь.  
\- Предупреждаю, если ты соберёшься сбежать, как вы, маги, это делаете, – Артур покрутил рукой в воздухе, изображая магический вихрь, – я успею достать меч раньше, чем ты произнесешь заклинание.  
Это было больнее, чем он ожидал. До сих пор Мерлин мог утешаться мыслью, что причина вспышки ярости принца в тронном зале – его вспыльчивость, но спокойный, уверенный тон Артура разбил эту иллюзию вдребезги.  
\- Я не умею, – просто ответил Мерлин, не обращая внимания на то, в какой недоверчивой гримасе искривилось лицо Артура. – Честное слово. Пытался научиться, но как-то, в общем… не успел. Так что я никуда не сбегу отсюда. Можешь не волноваться, – последние слова сошли бы за насмешку, если бы не отчётливо сквозившая в них горечь.  
Принц со свистом втянул воздух через сжатые зубы. Кажется, искренность Мерлина лишь разозлила его.  
\- И д-долго ты собирался морочить мне голову?!  
\- Я не морочил! То есть, я морочил… но я не нарочно! То есть… – Мерлин умолк, со стыдом поняв, что запутался в словах. Вот так, сперва придумываешь, как все толково и ясно объяснить, а потом лепечешь что-то как полный идиот. – Артур, поверь, я никогда не желал тебе зла!  
\- Ну конечно! – прошипел Артур. – Ты всего лишь пробрался в Камелот! Притворялся моим слугой! Моим другом! Чего ты добивался, Мерлин? Хотел втереться ко мне в доверие, а дальше? Что ты планировал дальше?!  
\- Ничего! Клянусь!  
\- Думаешь, я тебе поверю?  
\- Сир, – деликатное покашливание заставило обоих обернуться. Мерлин и не заметил, что кроме Артура в камеру вошёл кто-то ещё. Сэру Леону явно было неловко вмешиваться, но он всё же не отступил. – Сир, может быть, нам не стоит здесь оставаться? В конце концов, вряд ли колдун станет говорить правду.  
Мерлин съёжился под тяжелым взглядом Артура. «Я не верю ни единому твоему слову, – говорил этот взгляд, – что бы ты ни сказал, ты – зло, которое заслуживает смерти.»  
\- Я пообещал отцу узнать, с какой целью этот колдун несколько лет подряд водил нас за нос. И я это узнаю, – Артур приладил факел на стену и шагнул глубже в камеру. Мерлин невольно подался назад, вжимаясь в холодный камень, но близко Артур не подошёл – остановился у стены, небрежно прислонившись к ней спиной, и скрестил руки на груди. – Рассказывай. Зачем ты пришел в Камелот и чего добивался, оставаясь здесь. И не вздумай больше мне врать!

 

И Мерлин рассказывал. С самого начала, с того дня, когда он, восторженный и неловкий деревенский парнишка, впервые оказался в величественном замке, о котором раньше слышал только из рассказов матери. О том, как нечаянно стал свидетелем покушения на жизнь принца – и спас его. Как откликнулся на зов дракона и впервые услышал о двух сторонах одной монеты и о своем предназначении – сталь великим волшебником рядом с великим королем. Как обнаружил змей на щите рыцаря Валианта. Как, поверив обману Нимуэ, выпил яд. И дальше, дальше, про каждый случай, когда он рисковал жизнью, спасая Артура и Камелот – и даже Утера! – с помощью своей «коварной» магии. Не хвастаясь, только желая, чтобы Артур понял – дело не в волшебстве, дело в волшебнике.  
Он умолчал лишь о том, что отравил Моргану. И что будучи повелителем драконов, освободил плененного Утером Килгарру – хоть это и было правдой, но сейчас ему хотелось заставить Артура поверить, что волшебство можно использовать и для добрых дел. В следующий раз, может быть. Когда Артур будет способен понять и простить.  
Но Артур слушал его молча, и с его лица не сходило презрительное выражение. Даже когда Мерлин рассказал, что предложил свою жизнь в обмен на его исцеление от укуса Рыкающего Зверя, принц лишь скривился и пробормотал:  
\- Жизнь колдуна в обмен на мою… Не знаю, что хуже – это или то, что ты всё-таки нашел способ увильнуть от выполнения своего обещания.  
\- Я не увильнул! – Мерлину хотелось кричать от бессилия. Он словно бился лбом о каменную стену, так это было больно и бесполезно. – Нимуэ обманула меня. Она хотела взять жизнь моей матери.  
\- Ну конечно. Вы, колдуны, всегда ищете способ нагадить другим как можно сильнее. В том числе и друг другу.  
Мерлину казалось, что это сон. Кошмарный сон, от которого он проснётся в холодном поту, привычно глотая крик, чтобы не будить спящего за стеной Гаюса, но проснётся свободным, в своей каморке, и солнце уже выступит из-за горизонта, и можно будет полежать ещё несколько минут, чувствуя, как успокаивается колотящееся сердце, а потом встать, одеться и пойти будить Артура. Настоящего Артура, не того, который стоит сейчас перед ним и без тени сочувствия слушает его исповедь. Мерлин не ждал, что принц тотчас же раскается и освободит его, но надеялся увидеть хотя бы тень сомнения в синих глазах.  
Сомнений не было – и от этого собственная преданность, собственная готовность жертвовать жизнью ради Артура казалась Мерлину никому не нужной глупостью. Даже сэр Леон, который сперва выглядел настороженным, хотя к этой настороженности и примешивалась доля заинтересованности, теперь смотрел на Мерлина изумленно и без всякого страха. Он даже порывался несколько раз переспросить волшебника о подробностях его приключений. В эти минуты лицо Артура приобретало совсем скучающий вид, словно он хотел сказать: можешь сколько угодно дурить голову этому простаку, но меня-то тебе не обмануть, маг. И к своему ужасу, Мерлин чувствовал, что его обида начинает перерастать в гнев. Кто он был, этот незнакомец? Это не его Артур! Его Артур называл Мерлина другом и смеялся вместе с ним, он был импульсивным и несдержанным, но он не был способен на жестокость!  
А потом принц знакомо дёргал головой, отбрасывая назад чёлку, и сердце Мерлина сжималось – да, это Артур… Только уже не его…  
\- И ты хочешь заставить меня поверить в то, что всё это время ты колдовал исключительно на благо Камелота? – насмешливо поинтересовался принц, когда Мерлин, выдохнувшись, наконец умолк. – Надо же. До сих пор ни один колдун до такого не додумывался.  
Мерлин облизал пересохшие губы и с тоской взглянул в сторону решётки.  
\- Можно мне воды? – жалобно попросил он. Пить хотелось до умопомрачения.  
\- Ты же волшебник, наколдуй себе воду сам.  
Он мог бы призвать мех с водой, висящий на поясе стражника, но колдовать перед Артуром… Мерлин стиснул зубы. Ему показалось, что во взгляде Артура мелькнуло удовлетворение.  
Даже Леон был удивлен.  
\- Сир, это всего лишь вода…  
\- Обойдется, – отрезал Артур. Леон странно взглянул на него и даже хотел было что-то возразить, но не решился. – Скажи-ка, Мерлин, как такому идиоту, как ты, удавалось скрывать свою магию так долго? Ты же сапоги почистить не можешь, не подняв шума на весь замок.  
\- Может быть, кто-то просто не видит ничего, кроме сапог? – съязвил Мерлин и тут же прикусил язык. Но было поздно.  
\- А может быть, тебе кто-то помогал? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Артур. – Кто-то покрывал тебя, помогал скрыть следы преступлений? Кто бы это мог быть, а, Мерлин?  
Маг сглотнул. До него только сейчас дошло, что за укрывательство волшебника могли казнить любого, кто знал о его магии… и даже тех, кто не знал.  
\- Н-нет, – ответил он, надеясь, что голос будет звучать достаточно уверенно. Получилось как-то совсем жалко. – Мне никто не помогал.  
\- Отпираешься, – констатировал принц. – Ничего, рано или поздно я всё равно узнаю. Думаю, первым делом мы навестим Гаюса.  
\- Гаюс не знает…  
\- Уверен, он может рассказать про тебя много интересного, – не слушая его, продолжал Артур. – Верно, Леон?  
Леон кивнул. От Мерлина не укрылась легкая заминка в движении рыцаря – похоже, ему было неловко.  
Принц оттолкнулся от стены и молча направился к двери.  
\- Артур! – неожиданно даже для самого себя позвал Мерлин. Артур чуть вздрогнул, но не обернулся.  
\- Не смей меня больше так звать.  
\- Сир, – слово, раньше произносившееся с насмешкой, теперь больно царапало горло. – Сир, прошу вас… Гаюс ни в чем не виноват. Он не знал. Никто не знал…  
\- Тогда ему нечего бояться.  
\- Артур, прости меня. Я…  
Когда решётка с грохотом захлопнулась, Мерлин уткнулся лицом в колени и сидел так целую вечность.


	3. Chapter 3

Следующим, кого он увидел, стал Гаюс. Вообще-то было странно, что старый лекарь не поспешил за своим учеником сразу же, как только того увели в темницу, но удивлялся Мерлин как-то вяло. Он не успел подумать о том, почему Гаюс задержался. Если честно, после ухода Артура он вообще ни о чём не думал. В голове была тяжёлая, вязкая пустота.  
Теперь придётся оправдываться, спорить и доказывать, что Мерлин – не безрассудный идиот, что иначе поступить было нельзя. Будто это что-то могло изменить. Мерлин устало поднял голову, но вопреки его ожиданиям, Гаюс ничего не говорил – просто стоял у рёшетки и смотрел. И от этого любящего, грустного взгляда к горлу подкатывал комок.  
\- Мальчик мой… – тихо сказал лекарь.  
К своему ужасу, Мерлин почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. До сих пор ему как-то в голову не приходило жалеть себя.  
\- Я помню, что ты говорил, – выдохнул он, отчаянно стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал. – Я идиот.  
\- Мерлин…  
\- Я не подумал. И… это было глупо, но я просто не знал, что делать. Я знаю, знаю, не говори.  
\- Я и не собирался, – мягко отозвался Гаюс. – Мне жаль, Мерлин. Я должен был узнать его.  
Сожаление в его голосе показалось Мерлину слишком сильным. Не случайно?  
\- Да, – кивнул Гаюс в ответ на немой вопрос, – я его знал. Вернее, видел несколько раз. И его собак – жаль, что я сразу не вспомнил о них, когда увидел того пса.  
\- Его собак? Так он… он воскресил собственного пса? – Мерлин вспомнил, как в первую ночь после приезда в Камелот лже-охотника под окном его комнаты скулила собака. Словно лишившаяся любимого хозяина, так он тогда подумал.  
\- Скорее всего. Раньше он не увлекался некромантией, так что я не подумал…  
Раньше – это до того, как сожгли его сына.  
Мерлин ощутил, как по спине пробегает холодок. Если бы с ним случилось нечто подобное, если бы кто-то жестоко убил дорогого ему человека – превратился бы он в настоящего злого мага, одержимого местью? Ему хотелось верить, что нет, но ведь убил же он Нимуэ… И ни разу не пожалел об этом.  
\- Артур меня ненавидит.  
\- Ты преувеличиваешь, – успокаивающе сказал Гаюс. – Артур вспыльчив, но скоро отойдёт. Если ты с ним откровенно поговоришь…  
\- Мы уже поговорили, – бесцветным голосом перебил его Мерлин, – и да, он совершенно точно меня ненавидит.  
\- Дай ему немного времени.  
\- Боюсь, времени у меня как раз и нет. Меня ведь, – он сглотнул, – завтра, да?  
Лекарь отвёл глаза.  
\- Король ничего не говорил.  
\- Но костёр наверняка уже сложили. Я же помню, как было раньше… с другими.  
На это Гаюсу было нечего ответить.  
\- Я поговорю с королём.  
\- Нет! – Мерлин попытался вскочить, но от долгого сидения у него затекли ноги, и все, на что его хватило – подползти к решётке. – Не вздумай, Гаюс, я серьезно говорю! Тебя же первого заподозрят в том, что ты мне помогал!  
\- Мерлин…  
\- Скажи Артуру, что ты ничего не знал, что я и тебя тоже обманул! Пожалуйста, теперь я тебя прошу – не рискуй ради меня! Обещай мне, Гаюс!  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, – согласился Гаюс, на взгляд Мерлина – как-то слишком поспешно. – Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, не привлекая к себе внимания.  
Пусть с ним будет что будет, но никого из близких он под удар не подставит. Больше – никого. Мерлин это знал точно, как знал и то, что на месте Гаюса ни за что не стал бы спокойно смотреть на казнь. Собственно, когда в колдовстве обвинили Гаюса, он и не стал, и пусть в последний момент, но ему же удалось…  
Только ему в тот раз повезло, Гаюс действительно был невиновен. А он сейчас – нет.

 

Гвен сорвалась на бег, едва завидев далеко впереди край знакомого алого плаща. Она уже разминулась с Артуром, когда тот поднимался в покои Гаюса – хотела окликнуть, но достаточно было одного взгляда на застывшее лицо принца, чтобы девушка отступила в боковой коридор, позволяя рыцарям пройти мимо. Кажется, он даже не обратил на неё внимания. Впервые за последние дни она почувствовала себя прежней Гвен, которая не смела поднять глаза на его высочество. Нет, это не она изменилась, изменился Артур – снова стал таким же суровым и надменным, как прежде. Она не думала, что когда-нибудь вновь увидит его таким.  
Когда Гвен впервые услышала о том, что Мерлин арестован за колдовство, она решила, что это ненадолго. Ведь это же Мерлин. Наверняка он опять выкинул какую-то глупость, король, не разобравшись, закричал своё неизменное «Магия!» – но Артур не позволил бы бросить Мерлина в темницу. Хорошо, может, и позволил, но сделал бы всё возможное, чтобы как можно скорее его оттуда освободить. Возможно, Артур просто не знает о случившемся, надо рассказать ему?  
Когда Гвен узнала подробности, ей показалось, что она спит и видит кошмарный сон.  
Оказывается, охотник на ведьм сам был колдуном…  
Оказывается, он пытался обвинить в колдовстве Артура, чтобы Утер казнил собственного сына…  
Оказывается, Мерлин колдовал на глазах у короля и рыцарей, чтобы спасти принца…  
Оказывается, именно Артур приказал бросить Мерлина в тюрьму. И это было слишком нереально, чтобы поверить. Ей говорили, что принц ударил волшебника в лицо, сшиб с ног, и только стража удержала его от дальнейшего избиения. Мерлин не сопротивлялся – Гвен почему-то нисколько этому не удивилась. Но Артур, Артур… Как он мог?  
Она нагнала рыцарей у самых покоев принца.  
\- Артур! – он обернулся, лицо слегка дернулось – похоже, не ожидал увидеть её. – Артур, это правда?  
\- Что именно тебя интересует? – усмехнулся он. Усмешка получилась какая-то недобрая, и Гвен внутренне поёжилась. – Что твой дорогой друг Мерлин оказался колдуном? Правда. Что всё это время он дурил нам головы, безнаказанно колдуя в Камелоте? Увы, правда. Что теперь он наконец арестован и ожидает казни? И это тоже правда. Пожалуй, единственная более-менее утешительная правда из всех.  
Гвен смотрела на него и не узнавала.  
\- Артур, это же Мерлин. Он никогда не хотел тебе зла.  
\- Мерлин – колдун, и должен быть казнён, – отрезал Артур. – Извини, Гвен, мне некогда болтать. На твоем месте я бы беспокоился о том, чтобы никто не назвал тебя его сообщницей. Не волнуйся, – он перехватил поражённый взгляд девушки, – если отец вспомнит о тебе, я скажу, что ты ничего не знала. В конце концов, Мерлин ухитрился обмануть даже меня, что уж о тебе говорить.  
\- Ты должен помочь ему! – Гвен схватила Артура за руку, не обращая внимания на стоящего рядом Леона. В конце концов, рыцарь прекрасно знал о связывающих их с Артуром чувствах. – Артур, прошу тебя! Ты же не допустишь, чтобы его сожгли?  
Принц мягко отцепил её пальцы от своего рукава.  
\- Именно это с ним и произойдет. Магия – это преступление, а преступник должен быть наказан.  
Гвен прижала пальцы ко рту, чтобы не закричать.  
\- Ты не можешь быть таким жестоким, – прошептала она.  
Артур промолчал. Резко развернувшись, Гвен подхватила подол платья и быстро пошла прочь.  
Леон смущенно кашлянул.  
\- Сир, если позволите…  
\- Ты свободен, Леон, – неприятным, сдавленным голосом проговорил Артур. Слова рыцаря стряхнули с него оцепенение, и принц резко толкнул дверь в свои покои.  
Но Леон шагнул следом.  
\- Артур, она в чем-то права.  
\- Вот как? – все тем же неприятным голосом отозвался принц. – И в чем же?  
\- Мерлин был твоим другом. Нашим другом, – поправился Леон.  
\- Но он оказался колдуном.  
\- Он никому не желал зла.  
Артур медленно обернулся.  
\- Скажи яснее, что ты имеешь в виду, Леон, – потребовал он, впиваясь в рыцаря тяжёлым взглядом.  
Леон сглотнул. Несмотря на то, что Артур был моложе, принц всегда был лидером для своих рыцарей. А ещё он обладал властью, и от его слова могла зависеть жизнь любого из подданных не только на поле боя. Рыцарь отстраненно подумал, что на поле боя было как-то проще, чем здесь, сейчас. По крайней мере, там было ясно, кто на чьей стороне.  
И всё же он не отвёл глаз.  
\- Я думаю, что Мерлин не заслуживает казни, – на середине фразы голос едва не дрогнул, но выдержка спасла – удалось сказать всё ровно и твердо.  
\- А ты понимаешь, что эти слова – уже преступление? – тихо спросил Артур.  
Очень много нынче в Камелоте преступников, ваше высочество. Вы удивитесь, если узнаете.  
\- Да, сир. Понимаю.

 

Воду ему дали только после полудня, когда сменилась стража. Новые стражники не так боялись «злого колдуна», и Мерлин получил полную кружку воды, а также миску густой, ещё теплой похлебки. И хлеб. Кажется, этого светленького паренька, смотревшего на узника почти сочувствующе, Мерлин среди стражников, сопровождавших Артура во время охоты на пса.  
Ему едва хватило силы воли, чтобы не выхлебать всю кружку залпом. Но когда-то давно, после того, как спало проклятие убийства единорога, оставившее Камелот без воды, Гаюс объяснил ему, как надо утолять сильную жажду – и это воспоминание помогло сохранить немного воды впрок. На случай, если перед следующей сменой не удастся выпросить новую порцию.  
Казалось бы, в свете скорой смерти такие мелочи не должны были беспокоить, но молодое здоровое тело требовало своего, совершенно не впечатляясь фаталистическим настроем души. Это очень раздражало.  
Ближе к вечеру его навестила Гвен – странно, что её пропустили. Заплаканная, с покрасневшими глазами. Она держала его за руки и бормотала глупые утешения, потом разревелась – и уже Мерлин утешал её, пытался рассмешить, словно это её, а не его завтра должны были казнить.  
\- Как он мог, – всхлипывая, твердила Гвен, – как он мог?!  
Мерлин молчал, потому что мгновенно вспыхнувшее желание защищать Артура перед Гвен было, мягко говоря, неуместным. Уж если кому и пристало тут жаловаться на принца, то именно ему.  
Уходя, Гвен даже улыбнулась ему – дрожащими губами. О том, чего ей стоила эта улыбка, Мерлин предпочёл не думать.

 

В покои отца Артур вошел, когда на Камелот уже опустилась ночь. Утер стоял у окна, вглядываясь в темноту, но спина была напряжена. Ждал.  
\- Отец.  
\- Ты выяснил всё, что хотел? – без предисловий спросил Утер. – Доволен?  
\- Не совсем, – Артур подошел к нему, встал рядом. Внизу, на площади, уже начали складывать костёр. Столб поставили, а вязанки хвороста валялись рядом лохматой кучей – завтра с утра их аккуратно сложат вокруг. Артур слышал, что правильно сложить хворост для костра – целое искусство, от этого будет зависеть, задохнётся ли казнимый в дыму, прежде чем огонь доберётся до его плоти, или будет долго и мучительно гореть заживо. – Он рассказал кучу баек, уверял, что все это время помогал мне и даже спасал жизнь. И не только мне. Можешь представить, отец? – смех вышел сухим и больше похожим на кашель. – Маг – спаситель Камелота.  
\- Колдуны всегда врут, Артур. Ты не раз убеждался в этом.  
\- Я знаю, но есть ещё кое-что. Он что-то недоговаривает.  
\- Неужели?  
\- Он почти признался, что ему кто-то помогал. Кто-то, кого он очень не хочет выдавать.  
Утер резко обернулся.  
\- В Камелоте предатель?!  
\- Наверняка. А может быть, в Камелоте ещё один колдун.  
\- Надо допросить мальчишку, – король двинулся было к двери, но Артур остановил его.  
\- Я уже допрашивал. Этот идиот готов героически умереть, но ничего не сказать. Не волнуйся, отец, в темнице он быстро сломается. Надо только подождать.  
\- Казнь назначена на утро, – нахмурился король.  
\- Пара дней ничего не изменит. Согласись, отец, для нас важнее найти его сообщника. А Мерлин никуда не денется. К тому же, ожидание казни подействует на него ещё сильнее.  
Несколько секунд Утер пристально смотрел на сына, а затем кивнул.  
\- Ты прав. Постарайся вытащить из мальчишки признание. Если не получится, палач тебе поможет.  
\- Спасибо, отец.  
\- Я уверен, что колдун попытается склонить тебя на свою сторону, – взгляд короля впился в Артура, и тому стоило огромных усилий не отвести взгляд. – Разжалобить. Не поддавайся ему, Артур. Помни, что это вовсе не тот мальчик, которого ты знал. Все это время он обманывал тебя, и будет обманывать снова, чтобы спасти свою жизнь.  
\- Я помню. Если ему и удастся кого-то разжалобить, то только не меня, обещаю, отец.  
\- Надеюсь, мне не придётся жалеть.  
Артур молча кивнул и вышел из королевских покоев. И только тогда позволил себе выдохнуть. Медленно и очень тихо.

 

Когда он проснулся, солнце стояло уже довольно высоко. Несколько мгновений Мерлин смотрел в потолок, не понимая, где находится, затем вспомнил всё и сразу – колдуна, арест, разговор с Артуром… Но ведь рассвет давно уже миновал, почему он до сих пор жив?  
Недоумение усилилось, когда стражник сунул ему миску каши и ломоть хлеба. По мнению Мерлина, кормить преступников перед казнью было как минимум неэкономно. Кашу он съел как последнюю в жизни и улегся обратно на солому.  
Ситуацию прояснил Гаюс, появившийся как раз тогда, когда Мерлин уже почти решился спросить о своих перспективах стражу. Спрашивать о том, когда его казнят, было как-то странно, но неопределённость становилась совсем невыносимой.  
\- Король отложил казнь.  
\- Отложил? – мгновенная радость тут же сменилась предчувствием чего-то худшего. – Но почему?  
Гаюс помолчал, разглядывая свои руки.  
\- Говорят, он хочет узнать, кто тебе помогал.  
\- Я ничего не сказал про… – Мерлин вовремя вспомнил, что рядом находятся ещё две пары ушей, и понизил голос. – Гаюс, клянусь, я никому не сказал, что ты знал обо мне!  
\- Я знаю, знаю, – Гаюс сжал его ладони, насколько это позволяла решетка. – Мы должны придумать, как вытащить тебя отсюда.  
\- Ты что-нибудь узнал про Зандера?  
\- Не очень много, к сожалению. Хотя возможно, я знаю, где он скрывается… Посмотри, – Гаюс достал из кармана маленькую коробочку. Мерлин прижался лицом к решетке и увидел мелкий сероватый порошок, лежавший в ней. – Одна из разновидностей волоконницы. Гриба, - пояснил лекарь в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд. – Высушенная и растёртая. Настой из этого порошка провоцирует тревожность, мнительность… вплоть до паранойи. Достаточно несколько дней подряд подмешивать в пищу по две-три капли, и человеку начнет казаться, что все кругом – враги. Зандер раньше был большим знатоком трав и снадобий, знаешь ли, у меня где-то даже лежит его трактат о свойствах редких растений.  
\- Так вот почему Утер не поверил Артуру, – пробормотал Мерлин. Как он ни старался, у него уже не получалось злиться на колдуна, пытавшегося убить Артура и ставшего причиной его разоблачения. Видеть, как твои родные сгорают заживо по воле безумного короля – Мерлин не пожелал бы такого и врагу. Неудивительно, что его сердце ожесточилось.  
\- Эти грибы крайне редко встречаются в наших местах, поэтому Зандер выращивал их сам. К западу от Камелота, в лесу, есть заброшенные каменоломни, когда-то у него была там целая лаборатория. Тихое место, никто не потревожит. Я там не был, но слышал много.  
\- Ну и сидел бы в своем тихом месте, – пробормотал Мерлин. Где находятся каменоломни, он знал. Сам пару раз ездил туда в поисках редких трав. – Я только не понимаю – зачем ему вообще понадобилось выращивать эти грибы? В ваше время был спрос на параноиков?  
\- Многие лекарственные растения обладают весьма широким спектром применения, - чопорно отозвался Гаюс. – А также и грибы. Тебе, как ученику лекаря, следовало бы это знать.  
Эта песня была такой знакомой и… успокаивающей, что ли. Мерлин притворно замахал руками.  
\- Да пусть что угодно выращивает, мне… – «мне уже всё равно» застряло в горле, и на плечи опять навалилась тяжесть обреченности.  
\- Принц Артур с отрядом рыцарей с самого утра отправились на его поиски. Вряд ли они что-то найдут, конечно…  
\- Ты не сказал им, – понял Мерлин. Гаюс вздохнул.  
\- Я не могу желать ему зла, хотя за то, что он сделал с тобой…  
\- Нет, всё в порядке. Я тоже не хочу, чтобы его нашли.  
\- Так я и думал, – старик улыбнулся. – У тебя доброе сердце.  
Мерлин смутился. Отказ от мести вовсе не казался ему чем-то особенным.  
На прощание Гаюс снова пообещал, что постарается что-нибудь придумать, чтобы освободить Мерлина, и тот, конечно же, кивал головой и бодро улыбался. Он прекрасно понимал, что сделать Гаюс не сможет ровным счетом ничего. Разве что самому не попасть под подозрение.

 

Артур так и не появился. Отправился на поиски колдуна, так сказал Гаюс, и несмотря на всю свою обиду, Мерлин не мог задавить беспокойство, острым коготком царапающее сердце. Вдруг он найдет Зандера? Совершенно случайно, мало ли таких вот случайностей происходило в самый неподходящий момент? А Мерлин заперт в темнице и никак не сможет помочь…  
И даже не так важно, по чьей вине он здесь заперт.  
Только на следующей день принц изволил наконец посетить своего бывшего слугу, ныне государственного преступника. На этот раз он пришёл один. Перешагнул порог камеры, брезгливо осмотрелся. Да, язвительно подумал Мерлин, чище здесь не стало. Один из стражников принес табурет, услужливо поставил на самое чистое место.  
\- А где Леон? – спросил Мерлин первое, что пришло на ум.  
\- Сэру Леону пришлось покинуть Камелот. Боюсь, ты его больше не увидишь.  
Мерлин поёжился от неприязненного тона. Не то чтобы он так сильно хотел увидеть Леона… но его присутствие действовало успокаивающе. Оставаться наедине с разгневанным Артуром было страшновато.  
\- Итак, Мерлин, – Артур поёрзал, устраиваясь на жестком табурете. – Я надеюсь, за это время ты успел подумать?  
\- Насчет чего? – подозрительно спросил Мерлин.  
\- Кто тебе помогал?  
\- Никто. Я же говорил.  
А он-то думал, что Артур скажет что-нибудь новое… Похоже, паранойя Утера дотянулась и до него.  
\- Я разговаривал с Гаюсом, – сообщил Артур. Мерлин вздрогнул. Он догадывался, что это был за разговор. – Будем считать, что я ему поверил, хотя чтобы такой придурок, как ты, мог водить его за нос всё это время… Тогда остается вопрос – кто, если не он?  
«Догадайся сам, раз ты такой умный», – хотелось ответить Мерлину, но он благоразумно молчал. Ну, разве что посмотрел выразительно.  
\- И я подумал, – Артур демонстративно не замечал мерлиновых гримас, – что какое совпадение! Точно то же самое было и с Морганой. Её волшебство тоже никто не замечал. Но ведь ты-то не мог не заметить. Ты же тоже колдун.  
Мерлин сглотнул. Так и знал, что его хитрость, призванная вывести Зандера на чистую воду, выйдет боком.  
\- Вообще-то я…  
\- Так когда вы с ней сговорились?  
\- Сговорились?! – от того, чтобы расхохотаться, Мерлина удержала только серьёзность Артура. – Да она меня ненавидит! Я же её… – Мерлин поспешно заткнулся, но поздно – Артур насторожился, как гончая, почуявшая добычу.  
\- Ты её – что?  
\- Я её отравил, – обречённо сказал Мерлин. Ну к черту все эти недомолвки. Пусть знает правду, всё равно хуже уже не будет. – Тогда, помнишь, когда на нас напали рыцари Медира, и весь Камелот заснул? Я пошел к дракону, и он сказал, что Моргана поддерживает это заклинание, и… и я не знал, что ещё делать.  
Если бы кто раньше сказал Мерлину, что у Артура может быть такое обалдевшее лицо…  
\- Ты её отравил, – повторил тот.  
\- Да.  
\- Потому что тебе сказал дракон.  
\- Да…  
\- Тот самый дракон, который хотел разрушить Камелот.  
\- Ну…  
\- И ты ему поверил.  
\- Но он сказал правду! Как только Моргана потеряла сознание, заклинание перестало действовать.  
Артур помолчал, переваривая услышанное.  
\- Странно, что она не убила тебя раньше, – наконец сказал он.  
\- О, она пыталась, – откликнулся Мерлин. – Когда я застукал её с Моргаузой, они связали меня и оставили в логове скорпионов. Такие огромные твари, брр, – он содрогнулся, вспоминая. – Если бы Килгарра не прилетел, они бы меня точно сожрали.  
\- Килгарра?  
\- Дракон.  
\- Дракон прилетел спасти тебя? Постой… какой дракон?!  
Мерлин молчал, но покрасневшие уши выдавали его с головой.  
\- Тот самый? Я же убил его! – возмущение в голосе принца нарастало по мере того, как до него доходило. – Ты же сам мне рассказал! Мерлин?!  
\- Я соврал, – честно признался Мерлин, заливаясь краской. – Ты тогда отключился, а я… приказал ему улететь. Он и улетел.  
Артур со щелчком захлопнул челюсть.  
\- Ты ему приказал, – неверяще повторил он. – Ты ему приказал… Мерлин, ты что, издеваешься?!  
\- Я повелитель драконов, – перебил его Мерлин. – Извини. Так получилось.  
\- Мерлин, это… – Артур был не в силах подобрать слова, - это самое идиотское, что я от тебя слышал!  
\- Рад, что сумел тебя повеселить, – огрызнулся маг.  
\- Что же ты раньше молчал, когда этот твой дракон напал на Камелот?! Мы бы не потеряли столько времени! И людей! Сколько людей погибло, пока ты прятался?!  
\- Я не был тогда повелителем драконов! – заорал Мерлин, едва веря своим ушам. Артур мгновенно принял на веру, что он повелитель драконов, не сомневался в его словах и, кажется, даже не удивился – но подозревал в том, что он позволил Килгарре разрушать Камелот только из нежелания выдать свою тайну?! – Этот дар переходит от отца к сыну только тогда, когда отец умирает!  
Он точно увидел, когда на лице ошеломлённого таким напором Артура проступило понимание. Принц на миг задумался, воскрешая в памяти облик Балинора.  
\- Твой отец. А ты говорил, что не знал, кто он.  
\- Я не знал, – тихо подтвердил Мерлин. – Гаюс сказал мне только перед тем, как мы поехали его искать. Он мне сказал… успел сказать, как передаётся дар, до того как… умер.  
Соображал Артур быстро.  
\- Мерлин, если в том, что ты говорил раньше – что ты защищал Камелот – есть хоть слово правды… Поклянись, что ты не призовёшь дракона.  
\- Да я и не..  
Чёрт, а ведь это была хорошая идея.  
\- Поклянись! – перебил его Артур. – Если ты хочешь доказать, что не желаешь зла – докажи это сейчас.  
\- Клянусь.  
Может быть, Артур всё-таки поверит ему? Мерлин как-то не вспоминал про Килгарру до этого момента, но теперь он понимал, что дракон – его единственный, пожалуй, шанс спастись. И всё же он поклялся не призывать его, добровольно отдал этот шанс в руки Артура, потому что … ну, потому что Артур же должен понять, что это значит?  
Принц удовлетворенно кивнул и поднялся на ноги.  
\- Может быть, капля порядочности в тебе и осталась.  
\- Это значит, что ты мне веришь? – с надеждой уточнил Мерлин.  
\- Это значит, что я надеюсь, ты не станешь мстить невинным людям.  
Поникнув, Мерлин смотрел, как Артур уходит из темницы. Хотелось верить, что он изменит свое мнение хоть на каплю, но что-то подсказывало, что дожидаться этого придётся ещё долго. А времени у него нет.

 

Из темниц Артур вышел очень, очень задумчивым. До этого ему казалось, что большего потрясения, чем испытанного в тронном зале, когда Мерлин и лже-охотник устроили магический поединок, уже не будет. Однако жизнь оказалась богата на сюрпризы. Повелитель драконов. Дракон. Как его – Килгара?  
Удвоить дозор, сегодня же. Если эта зверюшка прилетит спасать хозяина – Камелоту не поздоровится.  
Задумавшись, он едва не сбил с ног спешащую куда-то Гвиневру.  
\- Гвен.  
Девушка молча кивнула и направилась дальше. Это было оскорбительно.  
\- Что, никаких нотаций? Никаких причитаний на тему «разве можно так поступать с бедным Мерлином?»  
\- Мне незачем что-то говорить, – спокойно ответила Гвен, – раз ты и так все знаешь. Прости, мне надо идти. Гаюс неважно себя чувствует.  
\- Неужели? Как вовремя.  
Глаза Гвен сверкнули.  
\- Мерлин ему как сын, и вы собираетесь его казнить. Тебя удивляет, что Гаюс переживает?  
\- Между прочим, Гаюс-то прекрасно знает, что Мерлин вовсе не его сын. А повелителя драконов, – парировал Артур и удовлетворенно прищурился, увидев, что девушка споткнулась. – Того самого, который погиб, когда мы его нашли. То-то я думал, чего он так убивается по незнакомцу.  
Гвен яростно вдохнула, готовясь высказать что-то совершенно непочтительное по отношению к наследнику трона… и не стала этого делать. Молча развернулась и быстрым шагом пошла по коридору мимо Артура.  
\- Да-да, иди, утешь его, – съязвил принц, но девушка, хотя и слышала его, не обернулась. – Скажи, что он вот-вот встретится с папочкой.  
Ответом его не удостоили. Артур мрачно посмотрел вслед подруге и отправился дальше.

 

Каким чудом Гвен удалось уговорить стражников пустить её в камеру к заключённому, Мерлин догадался очень быстро – выдал запах свежего пирога, растёкшийся по коридору. При виде девушки он сделал умоляющие глаза, и, конечно же, кусок пирога нашелся и для него. Успевший не на шутку проголодаться волшебник тут же набил рот ещё тёплой выпечкой.  
\- Не торопись. – Гвен села рядом. Мерлин промычал что-то благодарное и вгрызся в пирог с ещё большим энтузиазмом. – Ты же подавишься и… боже, Мерлин, твои руки!  
Мерлин замер, скосив глаза на запястья. Вот болван, надо было как-то спрятать от неё, что ли… Тяжёлые железные кандалы ещё ко вчерашнему вечеру до крови растерли кожу – он уже привык держать руки так, чтобы не тревожить раны, но Гвен, впервые их увидевшая, была в ужасе.  
\- И ты никому не сказал? Надо же перевязать!  
\- А то начнется заражение крови, и я не доживу до казни,- пошутил Мерлин, но Гвен шутку не поняла. Оторвав от юбки две широкие полосы ткани, она заставила Мерлина протянуть к ней руки и, не слушая его смущенных возражений, принялась бинтовать раны.  
\- Я не узнаю его, – сдавленно произнесла она. – Он словно совсем другой человек.  
\- Ты говорила с Артуром?  
\- Да. Он сказал мне про твоего отца. Мне так жаль, Мерлин…  
\- Все в порядке. Я его почти и не знал, – после разговора с Артуром ему уже удавалось прятать свои чувства. Зачем расстраивать Гвен ещё больше? – А Артур… сказал что-нибудь ещё?  
Гвен слегка покраснела.  
\- Вообще-то я… не стала с ним говорить. То есть, я его не слушала. Я на него рассердилась.  
Мерлин не смог сдержать улыбку. Как умеет сердиться Гвен, он знал.  
\- Может, тебя бы он послушал.  
\- Если бы мои слова хоть что-то для него значили… – прошептала девушка, низко склонившись над его руками. Мерлин почувствовал себя ужасно неловко.  
\- Ээ… я уверен, что это не так. Я хочу сказать, твои слова очень много значат для Артура. Да.  
\- Если бы это было не так, разве ты бы сидел сейчас за решёткой? Ты думаешь, я не пыталась уговорить его? Да я бы на колени перед ним встала, если бы это помогло!  
\- Ну… – о том, насколько Артур упрям, Мерлину можно было не рассказывать. – Ты же знаешь, когда дело касается колдовства, он перестаёт соображать. Утер постарался….  
\- Да брось, Мерлин, – с жалостью улыбнулась Гвен. – Какой из тебя колдун?  
\- Великий, вообще-то, – обиженно буркнул Мерлин, но Гвен только рассмеялась и погладила его по голове.  
\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, – шепнула она, так тихо, чтобы не слышала стража, – не отчаивайся.  
Все обещали ему что-нибудь придумать, но почему-то Мерлин не чувствовал себя обнадёженным. Наверное, потому, что единственным человеком, в чьи обещания он поверил бы сразу и безоговорочно, был Артур. А Артур обещал ему вовсе не спасение…

 

\- Отец, он бесполезен. Ты был прав, надо было казнить его сразу.  
\- Очень хорошо, – Утер испытующе взглянул на сына. – Тогда можешь передать палачу, что колдуна сожгут завтра на рассвете.  
\- Да, отец, – коротко кивнул Артур.  
И постарался сделать вид, что не замечает пристального взгляда короля, следящего за ним, когда он шел к дверям.

[ ](http://www.berserkworld.org/other/fire.jpg)

После заката стража опять сменилась – на «пугливых», как мысленно окрестил их Мерлин. Ну и пускай. Болтать с ними он не собирался, а что до прочего, то он заранее выпросил у белобрысого стражника лишнюю краюху хлеба и баклажку с водой и рассчитывал, что на ужин ему этого вполне хватит. Да и воспоминания о пироге Гвен грели душу.  
\- До скорого, колдун! – насмешливо бросил белобрысый, передавая связку ключей.  
\- Да уж, утром все встретимся, – заржал сменяющий его стражник, но встать постарался так, чтобы волшебник его не видел.  
\- Это в каком смысле?  
\- Его величество велел к утру сложить костёр. Так что недолго осталось его караулить, посидит ночку – и поджарим.  
Как? Уже?  
А он думал… впрочем, неважно.  
Белобрысый стражник посмотрел на колдуна, сочувственно вздохнул и ушёл. Наверное, домой. К жене и детям.  
Сменившие его товарищи деловито устраивались на ночь – доставали принесённую из дома снедь, кружки и большую бутыль, оплетённую лозой. Судя по звуку – по меньшей мере наполовину полную. Мерлин мстительно прикинул, не настучать ли поутру Артуру о том, что стражники пьют при исполнении. Потом трижды подумают, прежде чем отказывать пленникам в воде и пище.  
В воздухе разлился вкусный аромат жареного цыплёнка. Мерлин невольно потянул носом и вспомнил, как таскал куски жаркого с тарелки Артура, когда приносил тому обед. В последний раз принц не ругался даже для порядка…  
Настроение снова упало. Лучше бы его казнили сразу, в первый день, не дразня краткой отсрочкой. Тогда он был так оглушен неожиданной ненавистью Артура, что больше думал о ней, чем о смерти. А сейчас он думал только о том, что скоро умрет, и с каждой минутой жить хотелось всё больше.  
В попытке избавиться от тоскливых мыслей Мерлин попытался заснуть, но не тут-то было – стражники, возрадовавшись тому, что больше им не придется охранять колдуна, решили отметить это дело. Когда вино полилось в кружки в третий раз, а голоса повысились почти до криков, Мерлин не выдержал.  
\- Можно потише? – крикнул он. – Я спать хочу.  
Трапезничающие заржали.  
\- На том свете выспишься! – донёсся ответ. Выпитое чудесным образом придало стражникам храбрости. Мерлин с досадой ударил кулаком по решётке. Оставалось только надеяться, что проклятая бутыль не бездонная.  
И в самом деле, через некоторое время досадливые восклицания известили его о том, что живительный источник иссяк.  
\- А я говорил, надо было больше брать, – протянул разочарованный голос.  
Может быть, они наконец угомонятся, от души пожелал Мерлин. Ему было до чертиков обидно, что последняя ночь в его жизни пройдёт не в подобающей скорбным размышлениям тишине, а под звуки пьянки. О том, чтобы спокойно её проспать, не было и речи.  
\- Смотри-ка!  
\- Ты что, это Джон с Питером оставили .  
\- А мы им завтра вернем.  
Вино тягуче забулькало, разливаясь по кружкам. Будь у Мерлина подушка, он зарылся бы под неё головой. В памяти сразу всплыла первая ночь после приезда в Камелот лже-охотника, когда мёртвая собака не дала ему выспаться. Вот уж воистину, с чего началось – тем и закончится.  
От раздражения и безысходности в голову лезли самые дикие идеи – выбить вот прямо сейчас дверь и сбежать (до первого арбалетчика?), позвать Килгарру (нарушив данную Артуру клятву?), расшвырять костёр и ждать, пока его снова сложат, а потом снова расшвырять… и тогда ему отрубят голову, чтобы не выпендривался. Представив нервного палача, с остервенением хватающегося за топор, Мерлин хихикнул. По крайней мере, покорно лезть на костёр он не будет. А если и затащат, то…  
То значит, так тому и быть. Он сделал всё, что мог, и даже больше. А если у этой монеты две стороны, то глупо возлагать всю ответственность за неудачу только на одну. Особенно если вторая такая… дурная и упёртая.  
Болтовня стражников тем временем постепенно стихала. Бульканье и стук кружек слышались реже, зато кто-то начал громко икать.  
\- Тед, не спи, – бубнил один из стражей, Мерлин не мог разобрать, кто именно. – А если кто придёт?  
\- Кто придёт, ночь же…  
\- Тед! Вот урод, как есть урод… Опять в дрова, ну чтоб тебя… Не надо было тебе столько пить позволять…  
Ворчание стало совсем неразборчивым. Мерлин прижался лицом к решётке, но стражники сидели слишком далеко – а чтобы вытянуть с помощью волшебства ключи, их нужно было хотя бы увидеть. Придется ждать до утра. Волшебник вытянулся на соломе; спать уже не хотелось, но больше делать было нечего.  
Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, когда к монотонному бурчанию стражников добавился посторонний звук – тихие шаги. Судя по продолжающемуся разговору, выпивохи, в отличие от него, ничего не слышали. Мерлин навострил уши и с удовлетворением подумал, что мир всё-таки справедлив. Ему даже стучать не придется, сейчас кое-кто попадется с поличным и будет наказан по всей строгости. А почему? Да потому что надо быть внимательнее к заключённым, внимательнее и добрее. Тогда и они, глядишь, могли бы предупредить о незваных гостях.  
Бубнеж оборвался двумя глухими ударами, почти мгновенно последовавшими друг за другом. Все довольство Мерлина как рукой сняло. Похоже, гость действительно был незваным. И судя по звукам, в данный момент он обшаривал карманы своих жертв.  
Мерлин ни на миг не сомневался, что пришли за ним, вопрос был один – кто и зачем? Чтобы спасти? Первый, о ком он мог подумать в этом свете, был Гаюс, но Гаюс не стал бы избивать стражников – скорее, он подсыпал бы им в вино снотворное. Если не Гаюс, то кто?  
Воображение услужливо нарисовало ему Гвен со сковородкой.  
Она могла бы, с нежностью подумал Мерлин, но оглушить сразу двоих – нет, для девушки это слишком. Она хорошо дерётся, конечно, но двоих стражников, пусть и пьяных, ей не одолеть.  
А если не спасать? Если кто-то решил разделаться с волшебником, пока он в кандалах и заперт в клетке? На всякий случай он забрался подальше вглубь камеры и приготовился к драке.  
\- Мне сказали, что тут заперта прекрасная принцесса, ожидающая храброго рыцаря. Так ужасно меня в жизни не обманывали.  
Никогда ещё Мерлин не был так счастлив слышать этот голос.  
\- Гавейн!  
Храбрый рыцарь сдернул платок, закрывающий нижнюю часть лица, и потряс в воздухе связкой ключей, улыбаясь ничуть не менее радостно.  
\- За неимением принцессы придётся освобождать тебя. Честное слово, Мерлин, ну разве тебе не повезло?  
Он ловко отпер замок и через мгновение уже был возле заключённого. Кандалы упали с громким звоном. При виде окровавленных тряпок вокруг запястий Мерлина Гавейн сузил глаза, но ничего не сказал, только потянул волшебника за локоть, помогая подняться.  
\- Как ты узнал?  
\- Леон.  
Значит, ему не почудилось тогда сочувствие во взгляде рыцаря. И его отсутствие на другой день – должно быть, он поспорил с Артуром и отправился на поиски Гавейна, решив, что в одиночку спасти Мерлина не сможет. Надо же… Мерлин никогда не думал, что Леон, узнав о его магии, станет помогать ему.  
Гавейн вытолкнул его в коридор, все ещё придерживая за локоть – мага пошатывало. Как Мерлин и предполагал, стражники лежали на полу по обе стороны стола. На мгновение он даже посочувствовал им, представив, что с ними сделает Артур, узнав про побег колдуна.  
Проследив за его взглядом, Гавейн усмехнулся и, отпустив ненадолго локоть Мерлина, подошел к стражникам.  
\- Теперь у меня, – он подхватил под мышки того, который был поменьше ростом, и с усилием поднял, – будет не самая худшая репутация в Камелоте.  
Усадив безвольное тело на табурет, Гавейн уложил его руки и голову на стол так, что со стороны можно было принять беднягу за спящего. Возле руки поставил пустую кружку, вторую сунул в ладонь его напарнику, оставшемуся лежать на полу.  
\- Им же влетит, – ужаснулся Мерлин.  
\- Зато никто не подумает, что у тебя был сообщник. Станут искать в замке, потому что в одиночку ты бы далеко не сбежал, – Гавейн критически окинул его взглядом. – Ты ведь не сбежал бы. Сделал бы какую-нибудь глупость, зуб даю.  
\- Нет, – честно ответил Мерлин. – То есть, а куда мне бежать-то?  
Если подумать, первым делом он пошёл бы к Гаюсу. То есть, сделал бы большую глупость, да.  
\- Двигаемся, – Гавейн подтолкнул его к лестнице. Взбегать по ступенькам было тяжеловато, но сообщник уверенно тащил беглого мага за собой, не давая останавливаться. Наверху в коридорах никого не было, но несмотря на это, они старались двигаться как можно тише. Гавейн вел Мерлина вполне целенаправленно, было ясно, что план побега он продумал заранее. Им так никто и не встретился; один лишь раз послышались чьи-то голоса, но, к счастью, быстро стихли в отдалении, и беглецам удалось выскользнуть из замка незамеченными.  
Ночь опьяняла. Мерлин не ожидал, что за несколько дней в темнице ему настолько опротивеет устоявшийся запах сырости и прелой соломы, и теперь с наслаждением дышал, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать по-собачьи нюхать этот восхитительный воздух. Даже запах навоза казался до умиления родным. Темный Камелот был привычным, знакомым до каждого переулка и покосившегося домика. Мерлин с легким уколом тоски вспомнил, сколько раз они с Артуром так же тайно пробирались по замку, прячась от патрулей стражи. Да вот чуть ли не этой самой дорогой…  
Конечно, именно этой самой. Теперь Мерлину стало ясно, куда ведет его Гавейн – тайный ход. Он просто не думал, что про него знает кто-то ещё.  
Решётка, закрывающая выход из потайного хода, была отперта – даже не пришлось выбивать. Под деревьями их дожидались две лошади, увлечённо щиплющие траву. Мерлин оглянулся – Камелот мирно спал, озарённый лунным светом, словно заколдованный замок из детской сказки.  
\- Красивый, правда? – Гавейн встал рядом, тоже любуясь замком. – Я каждый раз, когда приезжаю…  
Договорить ему не дали – на стенах маленькими искрами вспыхнули факелы, и город вздрогнул, разбуженный звоном колоколов.  
\- Быстро они спохватились. Идём, – Гавейн дернул Мерлина за руку, – найти нас не найдут, конечно, но всё равно лучше бы убраться отсюда побыстрее.  
Мерлин в последний раз взглянул на Камелот и побежал к лесу, словно под сенью деревьев можно было спрятаться от истошного перезвона, наполнившего недавно ещё такую тихую ночь.

 

Если тревожный звон казался громким даже за стенами замка, то в самом Камелоте набат был просто оглушительным. Переполох поднялся мгновенно. В памяти всех ещё были свежи воспоминания о захвате замка армией живых мертвецов, бдительность стражи поддерживалась достаточно строго, чтобы ещё до того, как колокола затихли, большая часть успела привести себя в полную боевую готовность.  
Полураздетый принц вывалился в коридор, даже не позаботившись надеть рубаху. Стоящие по обе стороны двери стражники резко отшатнулись и зашарили глазами по стенам, делая вид, что оказались тут случайно.  
\- Что случилось? – Артур решил не поднимать вопрос о том, какого хрена они делают возле его покоев. И так ясно.  
\- Н-не знаем, ваше высочество, – заикнулся тот, что стоял слева.  
\- Так иди и узнай!  
Стражники переглянулись, и левый рысцой побежал по коридору. Артур натянул рубаху, подхватил пояс с ножнами и двинулся следом, застёгивая его на ходу. Второму стражнику ничего не оставалось, кроме как поспешить за принцем.  
Громогласное «Колдун сбежал!» от бегущего навстречу рыцаря слегка прояснило ситуацию.  
\- Замечательно, – прошипел себе под нос Артур. – Наша доблестная камелотская стража. Одного идиота не смогли устеречь.  
\- Колдун сбежал, сир, – доложил посланный разведать обстановку стражник и невольно отступил назад, когда принц выразительно взглянул на него. 

 

Допрос опозорившегося караула много времени не занял – бедолаги держались за головы и дружно утверждали, что у колдуна был неизвестный сообщник, незаметно подкравшийся и оглушивший их. Увы, резкий запах спиртного, исходящий от обоих, сводил на нет даже самые искренние оправдания.  
\- В колодки, – распорядился Артур. – Позже решим, что с ними делать. Пусть стража обыщет замок. Особенно тщательно – покои придворного лекаря. Сэр Оуэн, соберите десять человек – если через час колдуна не найдут в замке, отправимся на поиски.  
\- Может быть, тебе не стоит ехать самому? – словно бы невзначай спросил Утер.  
Артур сжал зубы.  
\- Отец, – очень спокойно ответил он, но напряжённость голоса было не скрыть, – если ты мне не доверяешь, скажи это прямо.  
На несколько мгновений в комнате повисла тишина.  
\- Я, кхм, не говорил, что не доверяю тебе, – дипломатично уклонился король. – Но учитывая… обстоятельства, возможно, тебе стоит доверить поиски колдуна другим рыцарям.  
\- И что же это за обстоятельства? – невыразительно спросил Артур.  
Утер замялся, подбирая аргументы.  
\- Ты приказал арестовать его. Он наверняка захочет отомстить.  
\- Еще никто не называл меня трусом. От тебя я ждал этого меньше всего, отец.  
\- Я не имею в виду, что ты трус. Но ты должен быть осторожен.  
\- Я буду осторожен, отец. Не беспокойся. Сэр Оуэн, я буду ждать в своих покоях.

 

Час спустя, когда стало ясно, что колдуна давно уже след простыл, Артур отдал команду отправляться на поиски за пределами замка.  
Из покоев он вылетел уже порядком раздражённый – новый слуга, вышколенный и прекрасно знающий свое дело, бесил неимоверно. Он вовремя подавал одежду, умело застёгивал доспехи и не давал ни малейшего повода сорвать на нем злость, скребущую внутри после разговора с отцом. Вот Мерлина всегда можно было обругать за криво застёгнутый ремень или грязь на полу, да хоть просто сапогом швырнуть, уж что-что, а придраться к этому недоразумению можно было в любой момент,  
Если бы Мерлин не был колдуном, он сейчас шёл бы следом, как обычно, зевая и бубня себе под нос что-нибудь оскорбительное для королевского достоинства своего хозяина. Воспоминания о тех днях, когда волшебник изображал из себя невинного простака и нагло лгал в лицо Артуру, отнюдь не улучшали настроения принца.  
На лестнице пришлось притормозить – Гвен решительно заступила ему дорогу. Судя по всему, она специально поджидала Артура, зная, куда тот направляется.  
\- Мерлин сбежал, – сказала она. Это было утверждение, не вопрос, но Артур всё равно кивнул. – И ты собираешься за ним в погоню.  
\- Да, и я тороплюсь.  
\- Артур, которого я знала, не преследовал друзей, чтобы их убить.  
\- Гвен, у меня действительно нет времени, – он попытался шагнуть вперед, но девушка не двинулась с места.  
\- А если бы это была я, Артур? Меня бы ты тоже приказал казнить?  
\- Ты не колдунья, поэтому твой вопрос, извини, не имеет смысла.  
\- Про Мерлина ты тоже думал, что он не колдун!  
Артур замер.  
\- Гвен, – тихо сказал он, – никогда не говори такие вещи. Даже в шутку. Ты забыла, что однажды тебя уже обвиняли в колдовстве? Если бы мы не поймали того старика, тебя бы, возможно, уже не было в живых.  
Глаза Гвен расширились от шока.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что в следующий раз ты не станешь меня спасать?  
\- Не говори ерунды, – поморщился принц, уже жалея о том, что вообще остановился и ответил. Разговор явно зашёл куда-то не туда.  
\- Я думала, что ты изменился, – её голос дрожал, и было непонятно, чего в нём больше – жалости или гнева. – Я думала, что ты стал лучше. Но оказывается, ты остался таким же жестоким, злобным мальчишкой.  
Это стало последней каплей. Не говоря ни слова, Артур отодвинул Гвен с дороги – она даже ахнуть не успела – и двинулся вниз по лестнице.  
\- Что ты собираешься сделать, Артур? – крикнула девушка ему вслед. – Затравить его собаками, как дикого зверя? Приволочь обратно в Камелот, на костёр?  
\- Как получится!  
\- Я никогда тебя не прощу! Слышишь? Никогда!  
\- Ну и не надо, – буркнул себе под нос принц, со злостью сжимая пальцы на рукояти меча. Слуга, несущий ведро с водой, отшатнулся с его дороги. Вода расплескалась по лестнице, но Артур даже не оглянулся.


	4. Chapter 4

Думая лишь о том, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от Камелота – и желательно, как можно быстрее, – Мерлин не обращал внимания на дорогу. К тому же, в темноте было не очень-то и понятно, куда мчатся кони. Гавейн уверенно выбирал направление, и Мерлин полностью доверился своему спасителю, следуя за ним и не задавая вопросов. Но постепенно окружающая их темнота стала бледнеть, небо окрасилось нежным розоватым светом, и возбуждение и страх быть пойманным улеглись, позволяя задуматься о более прозаических вещах. Волшебник впервые как следует огляделся по сторонам и с удивлением понял, что едут они по дороге, извивающейся среди холмов, покрытых ярко зеленеющей под первыми лучами солнца травой. Вид открывался изумительный – в любую сторону, куда ни глянь, не меньше, чем на полудюжину миль. Это-то Мерлина и смутило. Не то чтобы у него был богатый опыт побегов, но что-то подсказывало, что прятаться на открытой местности – не лучшее решение. Однако Гавейн не выказывал ни малейшего сомнения в правильности выбранного ими пути и даже сбавил ход, позволив лошадям бежать спокойнее. Судя по его безмятежному виду, побег шел по плану, так что беспокоиться было не о чём. Но когда они остановились на отдых в небольшой рощице, где из-под камней выбивался, едва слышно журча, холодный ручей, Мерлин наконец решился задать грызущий его вопрос:  
\- Гавейн, а куда мы едем?

 

Собаки отказались брать след. Тыкались носами в шарф Мерлина, который Артур принёс из комнаты бывшего слуги, фыркали и тёрлись мордами, но с места не трогались. Напрасно егеря кричали на них и оттаскивали от тряпицы – потрёпанный синий шарф притягивал собачью братию с поистине магической силой. Успевшие как следует понюхать вожделенную тряпку псы радостно подвывали и просто-таки светились от любви к этому чудесному миру.  
Рыцари со скорбными лицами взирали на это непотребство. Те, кому не удалось сделать лицо достаточно скорбным, беззвучно ржали, прячась за спинами более выдержанных товарищей.  
\- Колдовство, – сплюнул на землю Артур. Лохматая гончая очумело улыбнулась ему и ткнулась носом в ладонь, мокрый язык тут же принялся вылизывать руку. – Уберите их, и так всё ясно.  
Егерям с трудом удалось оттащить прочь воспылавшую к нему любовью псину. Та восторженно скулила и была готова следовать за принцем хоть на край света. Артур брезгливо вытер обслюнявленную руку о штаны и натянул перчатки.  
\- Едем на восток, – решил он. – Он родом из тех краёв и наверняка попытается удрать в королевство Ценреда. Надо перехватить его раньше, чем он доберется до границы.

 

Первые несколько часов рыцари неслись галопом – казалось, что беглец не успел уйти далеко и вот-вот появится впереди. Но вскоре стало ясно, что так просто колдун не попадётся.  
\- Он мог сойти с дороги, – предположил один из рыцарей. – В лесу мы вряд ли его найдём, сир. Нужны собаки.  
\- Ты сам видел, что он сделал с собаками. Если у него есть лошадь, он поедет по дороге. А она у него наверняка есть, не такой уж он идиот, чтобы не суметь украсть коня. Мы его догоним.  
Возражать принцу не стали, да и доводы звучали логично.  
Около полудня Артур позволил сделать краткий привал, чтобы перекусить и дать отдых лошадям. Пользуясь случаем, кое-кто из рыцарей успел растянуться на солнышке и задремать. Принц мрачно смотрел на спящих и, судя по лицу, никак не мог решить – кинуть в них чем-нибудь тяжёлым или достаточно просто дать пинка.  
\- Как будто мы не за колдуном охотимся, а на увеселительную прогулку выехали, – буркнул он наконец.  
\- Они с ночи в седле.  
\- Я, знаешь ли, тоже. А те, кого мы преследуем, с каждой минутой от нас все дальше и дальше.  
\- Да, сир, – ухмыляясь в бороду, согласился сэр Леон. – Это точно.

 

\- В принципе, тут недалеко, – Гавейн уверенно ткнул пальцем в карту, затем подумал и переместил палец чуть правее. – К вечеру доберемся. Деревенька маленькая, от Камелота далеко, разве что сборщик налогов раз в год заезжает. Никто тебя там искать не будет, а крестьянам дела нет, кто ты такой. Есть там одна вдовушка, с такими… – Гавейн на миг мечтательно зажмурился, затем спохватился: – в общем, добрая женщина, она тебя приютит. А дальше уже придумаем, что с тобой делать.  
Мерлин недоуменно разглядывал карту.  
\- Может, я лучше в Эалдор? То есть, спасибо, конечно, что позаботился, но… я вроде как там живу и всё такое.  
\- С ума сошел, Мерлин? В Эалдоре тебя в первую очередь искать будут. То есть, не в Эалдоре, конечно, но где-нибудь рядом. Так что придерживаемся плана, они туда, мы – сюда.  
У Мерлина похолодело под ложечкой.  
\- Тогда тем более. Если они схватят маму…  
\- Мерлин, успокойся! – Гавейн взял его за плечи и слегка встряхнул, видя, что волшебник стремительно бледнеет. – Никто к твоей матери и близко не подойдёт. Максимум – возле границы порыщут, да и то, к Эалдору постараются не приближаться.  
\- Откуда тебе знать?  
\- Так мне Артур сказал.  
\- Что?!  
\- Ну, когда мы твой побег планировали, – пояснил Гавейн, участливо глядя на хлопающего глазами Мерлина. – Любой бы подумал, что ты сбежишь домой, вот мы и решили, что Артур будет тебя искать там, а мы поедем в противоположном направлении.  
\- Но… как? Почему – Артур… а ты же сказал, что тебя нашел Леон!  
\- Нашел Леон, но послал-то его Артур.  
Мерлин смотрел на Гавейна и молчал. Не потому, что ему было нечего сказать – просто если бы он и захотел, то не смог бы. Голосом Гавейна говорила его надежда – крохотная, забитая болью, страхом и тем, что видели его глаза, но, как оказалось теперь, всё ещё живая, теплившаяся где-то глубоко под сердцем. Та, которая раз за разом повторяла: «Артур не мог!» – и затихала, видя, что мог и ещё как. Теперь она росла, разливалась золотой волной в груди, и Мерлин даже не понимал, что счастливо улыбается, пока не заметил, что Гавейн смотрит на него так, словно не знает, рассмеяться ему или деликатно отвернуться.  
\- Ты что, правда думал, что он тебя… – Гавейн всё-таки засмеялся, когда на лице волшебника появилось сокрушенное выражение, – ну, Мерлин, твой принц, конечно, та ещё задница, но даже я видел, как он к тебе относится.  
О том, что в первую минуту их встречи он сам накинулся на Артура с обвинениями, Гавейн умолчал. Зачем выглядеть идиотом дважды?  
\- Но он так… и я думал… – Мерлин неосознанно прикоснулся к челюсти. Ох ты, черт. Все правильно. Разве не он тихо ругал Артура идиотом, когда после ареста Гвен тот пытался открыто защищать её перед Утером? Думал, что принцу надо было действовать тоньше, разумнее… Поздравь себя, идиот. Артур обыграл всех. И ты сам купился точно так же, как и остальные.  
\- Засранец, – пробормотал он, и это звучало как «я так им горжусь!» Гавейн ухмыльнулся.  
\- Да, мне тоже хотелось дать ему в глаз. Причем уже после того, как он все объяснил, – тут Гавейн прикусил язык, вспомнив последующий разговор с принцем и данное тому обещание не рассказывать Мерлину, кто стоит за его побегом. «Иначе этот идиот рванётся обратно и что-нибудь начудит», – сказал тогда принц и, судя по лихорадочно забегавшим глазам волшебника, был абсолютно прав. – Мерлин, давай не будем портить планы его высочеству? Даже я считаю, что он знает, что делает.  
\- Не будем, – покладисто согласился Мерлин. – Так о чем вы договорились?  
\- Я оставляю тебя в этой деревне, – палец Гавейна следовал по карте, отмечая их путь, – и возвращаюсь в Камелот. Артур погоняет рыцарей по лесу, доведёт до границы и возвратится ни с чем. А потом мы посмотрим, что делать дальше. Возможно, король поверит, что ты сбежал насовсем.  
Мерлин не слушал. Он смотрел на карту, по которой небрежно водил рукой Гавейн, и чувствовал, как недавняя радость улетучивается, оставляя вместо себя неприятный, колючий холодок.

 

Ближе к вечеру рыцарям наконец улыбнулась удача. Встреченная на дороге пожилая крестьянка, услышав про колдуна, не начала испуганно мямлить, что никто, никогда и слыхом не слыхали, а спокойно расспросила, как колдун выглядит, и услышав описание – молодой, худой, волосы темные – кивнула.  
\- Да, милорды, видали мы такого… нездешенского, – женщина не таясь разглядывала рыцарей. – Ребятишки его часто в лесу встречали. Да только на колдуна он не больно похож. Молодой, и одет как обычный человек, без всяких там.  
\- Думаешь, у колдунов рога и копыта должны расти? – хохотнул сэр Оуэн. – Куда он поехал?  
\- А вы прямо езжайте, милорд, до развилки, а там направо повернете, той дорогой, что поуже. Там каменоломни старые, уже несколько десятков лет как забросили, вот там и ищите. Только осторожнее, внутрь не залезайте – завалить может.  
Артур бросил женщине золотую монету. Глаза крестьянки расширились от удивления при виде драгоценного металла, но она сумела удержать радость и лишь поклонилась со сдержанным достоинством.  
\- Мне кажется, она говорит не про Мерлина, – вполголоса заметил сэр Леон.  
\- Мне тоже, – Артур придержал коня, позволяя остальным рыцарям опередить их на несколько корпусов. – Судя по словам этой женщины, колдун и раньше бывал здесь, а у Мерлина не было возможности часто отлучаться из Камелота. Но почему бы нам не проверить?  
Он на миг закрыл глаза, прижал пальцами веки.  
\- Сир… Артур, тебе бы отдохнуть. Может быть, остановимся ненадолго в этой деревне?  
\- Я отлично себя чувствую.  
\- Со всем уважением, но ты выглядишь так, словно в последний раз спал ещё до того, как Мерлин… как это началось.  
\- А ты знаешь, что мне снится?  
\- О…  
\- Вот именно, – невесело подтвердил Артур, видя проступающее на лице сэра Леона понимание. – Вдруг я проснусь и увижу тот же самый костёр наяву?

 

Крестьянка не обманула – дорога хоть и заросла, но легко угадывалась в траве даже после наступления сумерек. Если бы не это, рыцари наверняка бы заблудились. Очень уж неприметным был вход в каменоломни – холмик как холмик, подойдёшь не с той стороны – так и пройдёшь мимо, не заметив темной дыры высотой чуть ниже человеческого роста.  
Спешившиеся рыцари молча стояли и разглядывали чернеющий вход в каменоломни. Изнутри несло сыростью. В то, что злой колдун живет именно в таком мрачном месте, верилось как-то легко и сразу.  
\- Может быть, подождём до утра? – первым нарушил молчание сэр Леон. Остальные рыцари согласно уставились на своего принца.  
\- Подождём, – не стал спорить тот. – Только не здесь. Где-нибудь поодаль, чтобы он нас раньше времени не обнаружил.  
Возражений, разумеется, не последовало. Артур почти чувствовал, как его храбрые рыцари спешат убраться подальше от жилища колдуна. В другое время он обязательно наорал бы на них, объясняя, что ненавидеть магию – это одно, а бояться – совсем другое, и что это не рыцари, а колдуны должны страшиться встречи и всячески её избегать, но сейчас почему-то не находилось достаточно убедительных аргументов.  
Подходящая для разбивки лагеря поляна нашлась в паре сотен шагов – небольшая, зато плотно окружённая кустами боярышника. Разводить костёр Артур не разрешил, опасаясь, что дым выдаст их. Уставшие рыцари поужинали хлебом и вяленым мясом и завалились спать. Не забыв, конечно, назначить дежурных. Невзирая на чины и звания, кинули жребий. Артуру досталось самое дурное время – перед рассветом, сэр Деррик предложил поменяться, но предложение было отвергнуто. Артур напомнил всем, что в данном вопросе привилегий быть не может.  
О том, что этой ночью ему в любом случае вряд ли удалось бы выспаться, он, конечно же, умолчал.

 

Гаюс когда-то говорил, что перед рассветом – самое тёмное время, и Артур не мог с ним не согласиться, однако добавил бы, что ещё и самое холодное. Он закутался в плащ и пожалел об отсутствии костра. В темноте окружающий лес выглядел враждебным, вполне под стать месту обитания злобного колдуна. Если колдун здесь был, конечно же.  
Мысли сами собой переключились на другого колдуна, который совершенно точно был, но, к счастью, не здесь. Теперь, когда угроза казни волшебника уже не висела над его головой, Артур все чаще думал о том, что будет после их возвращения. Одно он знал точно – даже если его план удастся и всё пройдёт так, как он задумал, прежней жизни уже не будет. Его ждет Камелот без Мерлина.  
Это было смешно, на самом деле. Всего несколько лет назад Мерлин жил в своем Эалдоре, выращивал репу, или что там ещё крестьяне делают, а Артур в Камелоте прекрасно себя чувствовал без неуклюжего слуги, постоянно все роняющего, дерзящего и вдобавок приколдовывающего втихомолку. Каким образом за столь короткое время Мерлин стал необходим ему – Артур не понимал. Это было, словно его научили сражаться, а потом отобрали меч. Или отрубили руку.  
Была убийственная ирония в том, что человек, которому он доверял больше всех, оказался колдуном. Одним из тех, кого Артур всю жизнь учился ненавидеть. И положа руку на сердце, он очень сомневался, что отнёсся бы к этому с пониманием, если бы в тот момент, когда волшебство Мерлина из тайного стало явным, рядом не было отца и Артур мог думать хоть о чем-то, кроме того, что Мерлина казнят, и этому надо помешать любой ценой. Инстинкт орал: «Моё! Не отдам!» – и когда потом он всё-таки вспомнил, что волшебство – зло, сама мысль об этом казалась глупой. Ведь речь шла о Мерлине, как мог Мерлин быть злом? Разве что мелкой бытовой неприятностью…  
Неподалёку хрустнула ветка. Артур не обратил на это особого внимания, но когда звук раздался повторно, насторожился. Стараясь не издавать лишнего шума, он поднял лежащий рядом меч и встал. Поднимать тревогу особых оснований не было, но стоило посмотреть, кто бродит рядом – лесной зверь, любопытные местные жители или всё-таки колдун, про которого говорила крестьянка. Артур спрятался за широким стволом дерева и, дождавшись, когда незваный гость приблизится, резко шагнул вперёд.  
\- Ой! – только и успел вздохнуть Мерлин, чудом уклонившись от острия меча.  
Артур ошарашенно смотрел на своего невозможного слугу-волшебника, который должен был находиться за много миль отсюда – и увеличивать это расстояние с каждой минутой. Он мог предположить любую случайность, могущую вмешаться в его план, но то, что всё испортит сам Мерлин, было слишком невероятным.  
Хотя если вдуматься, от Мерлина именно этого и стоило ожидать.  
\- Ты! – рявкнул Артур, и на какой-то миг Мерлину показалось, что он ошибся и принц его сейчас действительно убьёт. – Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?!  
Мерлин молчал и хлопал глазами. Спохватившись, Артур оглянулся на лагерь, но там вроде бы никто не проснулся. Впрочем, Артур не сомневался, что это ненадолго.  
– Так, Мерлин, быстро вали отсюда, – ухватив мага за плечо, он попытался подтолкнуть того к лесу, но Мерлин извернулся и отскочил в сторону.  
\- Никуда я не пойду! – заявил он. – Артур, мне надо сказать тебе кое-что очень важное. Здесь рядом…  
\- Ты идиот, Мерлин. У меня здесь десяток рыцарей, которые только и думают, как поймать колдуна, и если они тебя увидят – тебя даже твоя магия не спасёт.  
\- Артур, это важно! Здесь рядом каменоломни, в которых…  
\- Хоть раз в жизни ты можешь сделать то, о чем тебя просят?!  
\- Да послушай же, чёрт возьми! – потеряв терпение, заорал Мерлин и, воспользовавшись тем, что Артур замолчал от удивления, зачастил: – Артур, здесь рядом каменоломни, там живет колдун, тот самый Зандер, который хотел тебя убить, когда Гавейн мне показал, куда вы едете, я сразу понял, он наверняка знает, что вы здесь, тебе надо уезжать отсюда!  
Артур изумленно слушал этот монолог, практически слившийся в одно слово. То, что найденный ими колдун оказался тем самым лже-охотником, едва не угробившим Мерлина и обеспечившим ему самому массу проблем, было неожиданностью, но с другой стороны – можно считать, что им повезло. Поймав этого мерзавца, можно будет возвращаться в Камелот победителями, а может быть, и Утер слегка успокоится, казнив хотя бы одного колдуна. Да и сам Артур с удовольствием рассчитался бы с «мастером Зандером» за всё хорошее.  
\- С ним мы разберёмся, Мерлин, а сейчас проваливай.  
\- Никуда я не пойду! – снова заявил волшебник, и вот тут Артур понял, что дело обстоит хуже, чем он думал. Этот тон он прекрасно знал, как знал и то, насколько упрямым может быть его слуга, когда дело касается грозящей кому-то (по его мнению грозящей!) опасности.  
\- Мерлин, не дури, – ласково попросил он. – Если ты не забыл, ты всё ещё беглый колдун. Сейчас проснутся рыцари, что я им скажу? Что ты случайно проходил мимо?  
\- Ну ээ… – запнулся Мерлин. – Это ты сам виноват. Не надо было за мной гоняться.  
От такой наглости Артур на мгновение потерял дар речи.  
\- Ах это я виноват?! Это я колдовал в тронном зале, на глазах у отца?! Это я такой идиот, что даже сбежать сам не смог? Или мне надо было отправить за тобой охотников с собаками, а самому сидеть в Камелоте?!  
Тихий смешок отвлек его внимание.  
\- А ты какого черта здесь молчишь?! – обрушился он на новую жертву. – Я о чем тебя просил?! Неужели было так сложно отвезти его куда надо?  
Гавейн промычал что-то невразумительное и тихонько отодвинулся назад. Конечно, Артур был кругом прав, полученное от принца задание он с треском провалил, но… он слишком хорошо помнил золотые глаза Мерлина и жесткие, совершенно нехарактерные для него нотки в голосе:  
\- Ты забыл, за что меня собирались казнить, Гавейн? Я волшебник. Попробуй остановить меня.  
И закручивающийся вокруг тонкой фигуры смерч из листьев, веток и даже камней. Тогда Гавейн испугался Мерлина. Впервые в жизни.  
Но Артуру знать об этом было совершенно необязательно.  
\- Зато ты вечно лезешь куда не надо! – крикнул в ответ Мерлин. – А мне приходится тебя спасать, и хоть бы раз спасибо сказал! Думаешь, ты справишься с волшебником? Да он тебя как муху прихлопнет!  
\- И без тебя справлялся!  
\- Что-то я не слышал о твоих подвигах ДО меня!  
\- Убирайся отсюда, чтоб я тебя не видел!  
\- Заставь меня! – огрызнулся Мерлин. Гавейн пригнул голову, ожидая повторения смерча или какого-нибудь ещё стихийного бедствия, но не тут-то было.  
\- И заставлю, – Артур в мгновение ока подскочил к волшебнику, и не успел тот опомниться, как принц уже зажал его голову под мышкой и начал немилосердно выкручивать уши. – Ты меня достал, Мерлин! Никогда не делаешь, что тебе говорят!  
\- Пусти! – по-девчоночьи взвизгнул маг, пытаясь вырваться, но тщетно – хватка у принца была железной.  
\- И по-хорошему ты не понимаешь, я смотрю.  
\- А-а! Больно, Артур!  
Привлечённые непонятным шумом рыцари выглядывали из-за кустов и тихо столбенели. Вид принца, дерущего за уши злого волшебника, на которого они охотились, вгонял в ступор даже самых непробиваемых.  
\- Это что? – тихо спросил сэр Леон, с трудом сдерживая желание протереть глаза – вдруг феерическая картина окажется галлюцинацией, вызванной напряжением последних дней?  
\- Это принц Артур побеждает колдуна Мерлина, – мрачно шепнул Гавейн. – Эпическая битва. Войдёт в легенды, наверняка.  
\- Да уж…  
\- Может, ему помочь? – неуверенно предложил сэр Томас.  
\- Не надо, он это заслужил.  
\- Гавейн, он про Артура…  
\- А-а. Ну, Артур вроде как сам справляется.  
Меж тем запал принца постепенно проходил, и Мерлин, изловчившись, вырвался наконец из его хватки.  
\- Придурок! – он обеими руками схватился за горящие уши.  
\- Считай, что легко отделался! – рявкнул Артур. – А теперь вали отсюда!  
\- Ни за что!  
\- Мерлин, я приказываю…  
\- Ты меня выгнал! – срывающимся голосом заявил Мерлин. – Значит, ты не можешь мне больше приказывать. И я иду с тобой.  
\- Я запрещаю. Кстати, я тебя не выгонял, а арестовал, так что ты всё ещё мой слуга.  
\- Ты держишь у себя в слугах беглых преступников? – не удержался Мерлин. Артур подавился заготовленным ответом и наконец осознал, что происходит.  
Рыцари стояли молча – пока что молча – но один и тот же вопрос столь явно читался в их глазах, что никаких слов было уже не надо. Двое вытащили из ножен мечи, держа их наготове. Не отрывая от них глаз, Артур наклонился и подобрал собственный меч, выроненный во время потасовки.  
\- Слушайте меня, – он говорил тем же тоном, каким командовал на поле боя, надеясь, что сработает привычка и рыцари подчинятся раньше, чем сообразят, что к чему. – Там, в каменоломнях, – он махнул рукой, – скрывается тот самый колдун, который пытался убить короля. Мы должны найти и арестовать его. Это главная задача.  
\- А…  
\- А этого я беру с собой, – он подтащил к себе Мерлина за локоть, на всякий случай – левой рукой, не выпуская из правой меч. – С ним потом разберемся. Оуэн, Гэллан – нам понадобятся факелы.  
Названные с сомнением переглянулись, но авторитет принца сделал свое дело – мечи отправились обратно в ножны, а сами рыцари двинулись к лагерю. Артур шагнул вперед, все ещё не отпуская Мерлина, и тому волей-неволей пришлось тащиться следом.  
\- От меня – ни на шаг, – прошипел принц.  
\- Да что ты…  
\- Делай, что я говорю!  
Мерлин надулся и умолк.

 

В каменоломни Артур вошёл первым, освещая себе путь факелом. Мерлин топал следом, всё ещё обиженный, но послушно держащийся поближе к Артуру. Гавейн тоже старался не отставать – на всякий случай.  
Под ногами хрустела каменная крошка. Тянуло холодом и сыростью, низкий потолок временами заставлял пригибать головы. Стены прохода были укреплены брёвнами, но время и сырость сделали свое дело – дерево даже на вид было откровенно гнилым. Мерлин невольно вздрогнул, когда по одному из брёвен пробежала какая-то извивающаяся гадость в палец длиной. Местами такие подпорки торчали прямо посреди коридора, поддерживая потолок, и рыцари осторожно обходили их, стараясь не задеть.  
Иногда в стенах возникали ответвления, более узкие, чем основной коридор. Около каждого Артур педантично отмечал на стене направление, в котором они двигались, так что если кому-то и начало казаться, что они ходят кругами – можно было убедиться, что это только кажется.  
У Мерлина было нехорошее предчувствие. Пещеры никогда не ассоциировались у него с приятной прогулкой, скорее – с какими-нибудь отвратительными тварями, которые только и ждут, пока идиоты вроде них спустятся под землю и дадут себя сожрать. Поэтому он прислушивался к каждому шороху и не отходил от Артура – так казалось спокойнее.  
\- Боишься? – поддел его Артур, от которого не укрылась нервозность волшебника.  
\- Ты, я, пещеры… Напомни, когда это было безопасно?  
\- Ты прав, Мерлин, с тобой нигде расслабляться нельзя – если опасности нет, ты её создашь.  
\- А ты…  
Договорить им не дали.  
Потом, много позже, выяснилось, что сэр Динас не глядя опёрся рукой о стену и тотчас же был укушен полураздавленной сороконожкой. От боли, а ещё больше – от испуга рыцарь отшатнулся, толкнув при этом сэра Томаса. Он-то и налетел на подпирающее потолок бревно, и оно, словно только и ждало повода, переломилось пополам, рассыпав по полу гнилую щепу.  
Сперва с потолка посыпалась пыль, затем мелкие камешки. Затем что-то двинулось и заскрежетало, и этот скрежет становился всё сильнее и сильнее, разрастаясь в толще камня…  
\- Назад! – рявкнул Динас, первым догадавшийся, что сейчас произойдёт. – Артур!  
Ушедший вперед принц обернулся в тот момент, когда перед лицом рыцаря упал крупный камень. Бросаться под начавший рушиться потолок было самоубийством, Артур толкнул Мерлина в боковой проход и прыгнул следом, еле успев выдернуть ноги из-под рушащихся камней.  
Когда всё вокруг – пол, стены, потолок, вся толща земли – перестало рычать и содрогаться, Артур первым поднял голову. Их окружала абсолютная чернота. Он зашарил вокруг, хотя шансов найти факел практически не было – скорее всего, его похоронил под собой обвал.  
Рядом завозился Мерлин, судя по звуку – скорее испуганный, чем раненый.  
\- Ты как? – спросил Артур на всякий случай. Мерлин не ответил, но через несколько мгновений пещера осветилась неярким голубоватым светом.  
На том месте, где проход ответвлялся от основного коридора, высилась груда камней от пола до потолка. Плотная, без единого просвета. О том, во что превратилось само место обвала, было страшно даже думать.  
\- Гавейн! – крикнул Артур и замер, прислушиваясь. – Оуэн! Томас!  
\- Артур! Вы живы?  
\- Да, у нас все в порядке! Никто не пострадал?  
\- Деррик и Томас ранены.  
\- Дуракам везёт, – тихо проворчал Артур, хотя от сердца у него заметно отлегло. – Оуэн, возвращайтесь назад.  
\- А вы?  
\- Мы постараемся выйти другим путем.  
\- А ты уверен, что есть другой путь? – с сомнением спросил Мерлин.  
\- Конечно, есть, – не терпящим пререканий тоном заявил Артур. «Или мы тут сдохнем», – добавил внутренний голос, но принц приказал ему заткнуться. Сдыхать не хотелось. – Поднимайся и пошли.  
Ухватившись за протянутую ему руку, Мерлин поднялся на ноги и не удержался от болезненной гримасы – после падения на камни болело ушибленное колено и ободранная до крови ладонь. Однако жаловаться не стал.  
Проход, в котором они очутились, был значительно уже и ниже основного. Почти всё время приходилось пригибать головы, чтобы не наткнуться на выступающие из потолка камни. Мерлин сильно подозревал, что дальше их ждет тупик, но Артур так уверенно шел вперед, что язык не поворачивался озвучить мрачные предположения.  
Первая развилка, на которой они свернули, действительно привела в тупик. Мерлин помрачнел, а Артур всего лишь отметил поворот крестом и двинулся дальше. Через несколько поворотов принц остановился.  
\- Дым, – сказал он. – Мерлин, ты чувствуешь?  
Мерлин для порядка принюхался.  
\- Тебе кажется. Откуда тут дым?  
\- Например, с поверхности. А значит, откуда-то проникает воздух. Идём!  
Но через несколько минут маг и сам был готов поклясться – пахло дымом. Еле уловимо, но пахло. А ещё, и это ему совсем не понравилось, он начал ощущать слабое покалывание в кончиках пальцев, очень знакомое и в данных обстоятельствах – не очень желанное.  
Он чувствовал магию, пропитавшую это место. Чужую магию, совершенно понятно – чью, и самое отвратительное, уговорить Артура вернуться было уже невозможно. Принц бодро топал прямо в пасть к льву, ну или к голодному волку, если быть объективным, на льва Зандер как-то не тянул.  
Впрочем, Артур тоже вспомнил, что в каменоломни они забрались в поисках колдуна. Выражалось это главным образом в шиканье на Мерлина «не топай!» и «ты можешь идти тише?!»  
\- Я и не дышать могу, – не сдержавшись, буркнул волшебник. Поймал взгляд Артура и понял, что именно это ему сейчас и предложат сделать. Не ошибся.  
Принц первым заметил слабый свет в конце коридора.  
\- Стоять! – тихо приказал он. – Погаси эту свою… хреновину.  
Мерлин послушался. В наступившей темноте свет стал ясно различим. Артур поднял меч и осторожно пошёл вперёд.  
Коридор заканчивался широкой пещерой. Не доходя до входа нескольких шагов, Артур остановился и прижал палец к губам, приказывая Мерлину замереть. Сам же вытянул голову и начал осторожно рассматривать пещеру и то, что в ней находилось.  
Больше всего это напоминало комнату Гаюса в Камелоте, решил Мерлин. Развешанные по стенам пучки трав, горшки и склянки со снадобьями, книги – пусть даже лежащие на полу и столе, а не расставленные по стеллажам. Запах сухого зверобоя и пижмы. И даже очаг, хотя как обитатель пещеры ухитрился вывести дымоход на поверхность – Мерлин понять не мог. Потолок расползался от дымохода двумя трещинами, выглядевшими крайне подозрительно.  
Возле очага стояла фигура в темном плаще, низко склонившаяся над парящим котелком. Артур в три широких шага пересёк пещеру и прижал меч к шее человека.  
\- Обернись, – тихо приказал он. – Медленно. Иначе я отрежу тебе голову.  
\- Очень в этом сомневаюсь.  
Принца отшвырнуло на стол, горка книг разлетелась по полу, теряя страницы. Фигура у очага стекла на пол и рассеялась, словно туман, а волшебник Зандер неторопливо вышел из угла, в котором стоял, незамеченный, и приблизился к Артуру.  
\- Надо же, – с интересом проговорил он, рассматривая Артура, словно необычную зверюшку, забредшую в его пещеру. – Вы меня всё-таки нашли. Не ожидал. Это ваш лекарь подсказал, не правда ли? Я помню, что когда-то видел его.  
\- Вообще-то мы здесь оказались случайно, – выдохнул Артур, приходя в себя после жесткого удара о столешницу. И незаметно – так ему казалось – потянулся к поясу.  
\- Не стоит, – по щелчку пальцев Зандера рука принца замерла в паре дюймов от рукояти кинжала. Ещё одно движение – и меч, вылетевший из рук Артура, поднялся в воздух.  
\- Теперь вы поймёте, каково чувствовать, что твоя жизнь – в чужих руках, – меч, медленно вращаясь, завис над грудью Артура острием вниз. – И что её сейчас отнимут. Даже если лично ты ничего плохого не сделал. Хотя, к Пендрагонам это не относится. У вас обоих руки по локоть в крови.  
Артур дернулся, пытаясь уклониться от нависшего над ним острия – тщетно. Магия крепко прижимала его к столу, надежнее любых цепей. Ощущение собственной беспомощности пугало почти до паники. Артур привык драться с сильными противниками, даже более сильными, чем он сам, но одно дело, когда тебе противостоит понятная, реальная сила, и совсем другое – когда человек, который физически слабее, может победить одним взмахом руки, даже не приближаясь, а ты будешь перед ним бессилен. В этот момент Артур очень хорошо понимал, почему отец считал магию злом. Подобная власть могла развратить даже самого миролюбивого человека.  
Меч завращался быстрее, дрогнул… и рванулся в сторону. Зандер едва успел отшатнуться, когда стальное острие свистнуло у самой его груди, вспоров куртку.  
\- Это ещё что за… – он осёкся.  
Мерлин, стоящий у входа в пещеру, растерянно пялился на второго мага и, судя по виду, совершенно не представлял, что делать дальше. Впрочем, Зандера его появление тоже ошарашило. Пользуясь всеобщим замешательством, а также тем, что сдерживающая его магия ослабла, Артур соскользнул со стола и тихонько пополз к мечу, завершившему свой полет возле очага…  
\- Мальчик? – удивленно спросил колдун. – Как тебя… Мерлин? Так они тебя всё-таки не казнили?  
\- Как видите.  
Зандер сухо рассмеялся.  
\- Понимаю, – сказал он. – Пендрагон понял, что не справится со мной, и решил использовать тебя. Что он тебе пообещал? Свободу? И ты поверил?  
\- Артур мой друг, – ощетинился Мерлин. В словах Зандера не было ни капли правды, и всё же слушать их было неприятно.  
\- Ты ещё больший идиот, чем я думал. У Пендрагонов нет друзей.  
Артур медленно тянулся за мечом, стараясь не звенеть кольчугой. Давай, Мерлин, мысленно подбадривал он, заговаривай ему зубы.  
\- Вы даже не знаете Артура, чтобы так говорить.  
\- Его воспитал Утер, этого достаточно.  
\- Утер тоже считает, что достаточно знать одного злого волшебника, чтобы судить обо всех.  
\- Не смей сравнивать меня с этим мерзавцем! – рявкнул Зандер. – Astrice!  
Артур, успевший подхватить меч, метнулся к волшебнику, но не успел – полыхнуло жаром, с ладони Зандера сорвался огненный сгусток и взорвался раскаленными брызгами. Мерлина отбросило в коридор. Почуявший опасность спиной, не иначе, Зандер отпрянул в сторону, избежав смертельной раны – удар пришелся вскользь, задев плечо.  
Артура смело ударом, словно его пнул под колено гигант. Он грохнулся на пол, затем невидимая сила подхватила его и начала скручивать, выжимая из лёгких остатки воздуха. Позвоночник прошило болью, он чувствовал, как под кольчугой начинают хрустеть рёбра...  
Что-то грохнуло, колдун вскрикнул, и невидимые руки отпустили Артура. Он упал на землю, с хрипом втягивая в себя воздух, не в силах перевернуться. Сверху что-то происходило – ругался колдун, гремела опрокинутая посуда, с потолка сыпалась пыль и мелкие камни.  
\- Щенок! – орал Зандер. – Да что ты понимаешь!  
\- Побольше вашего, – огрызался Мерлин, и что-то опять взрывалось с оглушительным грохотом.  
\- Я пытаюсь вернуть магию на эту землю! Чтобы такие, как ты, не боялись жить в Камелоте!  
\- Вы мечтаете только отомстить! Если хотите вернуть магию, это нужно делать мирно.  
\- Ты слеп! Опомнись, тебя просто используют!  
\- Это вы ничего не видите… – слова оборвались болезненным вскриком. И дальше – молчание.  
Это молчание подбросило Артура с земли, словно пинком. Рёбра горели, в колено словно воткнули раскаленный штырь, перед глазами плыли чёрные пятна, но он все-таки сумел разогнуться и почти сразу увидел, как Зандер сжимает кулак – и Мерлин, распластанный по стене, царапает себе горло, хватает воздух ртом, точно вытащенная из воды рыба, но бесполезно, он даже хрипеть не может, только широко раскрывает глаза, уже покрасневшие от лопнувших сосудов…  
Подобрать меч было нечего и думать, бросаться на колдуна с голыми руками – смешно… Артур шагнул вперед, вставая между волшебником и… между волшебниками, и почти сразу же услышал сзади судорожный вдох. Мерлин закашлялся, схватился за его плечи, повиснув почти всем весом. Правая нога стрельнула острой болью, но Артур сжал зубы и выпрямился, спиной прижимая Мерлина к стене – чтобы точно не упал.  
\- Только после меня, – процедил он, впиваясь глазами в Зандера. Глупость, конечно, мелькнуло у него в голове, этот колдун запросто пройдёт по твоему трупу, нашёл чем взять. Но колдун почему-то медлил, удивлённо глядя на него. Не думал, что принц сумеет подняться на ноги?  
\- _Ahreose thaec_ , – хрипло выдохнул повисший у Артура на плечах Мерлин. Трещины над очагом плюнули пылью, и неровная каменная глыба, со скрежетом вырвавшись из потолка, обрушилась Зандеру на голову. Волшебник грохнулся на пол, словно вылетевшая из рук ребенка тряпичная кукла.  
Артур осторожно шагнул к нему, готовясь в любой момент отразить нападение, если Зандер решил притвориться и подпустить их поближе, чтобы ударить наверняка. Но волшебник уже ни на кого не мог напасть. Под его головой расплылась ярко-алая лужа, а открытые глаза смотрели в никуда.  
\- Артур? – окликнул Мерлин, так и оставшийся стоять, привалившись к стене. – Он жив?  
\- Нет, – принц наклонился и закрыл мертвецу глаза.  
Мерлин побледнел. У него был такой вид, словно его сейчас вырвет.  
\- Я не… Я не хотел… Я только…  
\- Зато он хотел, – оборвал его блеяние Артур. Нога болела так, что он боялся упасть прямо посреди пещеры, и было невероятно тяжело не показывать это. – Если бы не ты, он убил бы нас обоих, так что прекрати мямлить.  
Мерлин отклеился наконец от стенки и сделал несколько шагов в его сторону, не отрывая глаз от трупа. «Вот только истерики нам тут не хватает», – с раздражением подумал Артур, но, как оказалось, недооценил своего слугу.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Мерлин, подходя к нему.  
\- В полном, – изображать из себя калеку Артур не хотел. – Давай-ка убираться отсюда.  
Он обогнул Мерлина, стараясь не хромать, хотя нога протестовала при каждом движении и ребра всё ещё болели. Мелькнула мысль взять из пещеры что-нибудь, что доказало бы смерть колдуна, но кроме как отрезать голову и забрать с собой, ничего на ум не приходило, а таскать чужие головы принц не собирался. В крайнем случае, отправит сюда кого-нибудь ещё, чтобы убедились. Или пусть Гаюс что-нибудь придумает, раз уж они с колдуном, как выяснилось, были знакомы. Кстати, об этом Артур непременно поговорит со стариком, как только вернется в Камелот. То, что его водили за нос в отношении Мерлина, он ещё мог понять, но в остальном он всё-таки считал, что заслуживает большего доверия.  
Стоя над телом убитого волшебника, Мерлин пытался воскресить в памяти то мгновение, когда он прошептал заклинание, обрушившее потолок, и понять – не показалось ли ему? Действительно ли Зандер остановился тогда или просто замешкался на миг? Что, если он всё-таки поверил в Артура, понял, что принц вовсе не такой, как его отец?  
А Мерлин убил его…  
\- Мерлин! – раздался из коридора знакомый нетерпеливый окрик, и волшебник, опомнившись, поспешил вслед за принцем.  
Артур слегка хромал, и Мерлин подозревал, что если бы принц не держался рукой за стену, хромота была бы ещё более очевидна. Но тактично молчал.  
Коридор не заканчивался, заплетаясь паутиной ответвлений и развилок. Артур педантично отмечал каждый поворот, Мерлин освещал дорогу. Оба понимали, что вероятнее всего, они снова выйдут к тому самому завалу, от которого начали путь, но вслух об этом говорить не хотелось. Перспектива оказаться заживо замурованными под землей была слишком невесёлой, чтобы озвучивать её раньше времени.  
\- Мне жаль, что так получилось, – неожиданно сказал Мерлин. – Я не хотел его убивать.  
\- Ты говоришь о человеке, из-за которого тебя едва не казнили.  
\- Если бы Утер убил мою семью… – Мерлин запнулся и покачал головой. – Возможно я был бы на его месте.  
Представить это оказалось пугающе легко – возможно, потому что отчасти так оно и было.  
\- Ты не был бы на его месте, – отозвался Артур, – поверь мне, Мерлин. Ты никогда не стал бы мстить невинным людям. И я всё хотел сказать… мне очень жаль, что твой отец умер. И что я тогда не знал.  
\- Да… спасибо, – Мерлин мотнул головой, в горле почему-то засаднило. – Я знаю.  
\- Сюда, – дернул его в узкий боковой проход Артур и пояснил: – Ветерок дует. Чувствуешь?  
Мерлин не чувствовал, но послушно пошёл следом. А вскоре действительно различил слабое движение воздуха. Узкий коридор вывел их в довольно большую пещеру, потолок которой, увешанный спящими летучими мышами, находился высоко над головами.  
\- Погаси-ка свет, – сказал Артур и, когда Мерлин подчинился, удовлетворенно воскликнул: – Ага! Я же говорил!  
С потолка сочился свет – слабое, рассеянное сияние, непонятно откуда идущее. Но это был солнечный свет, а значит – выход. Мерлин снова осветил пещеру волшебством, и у дальней стены они увидели торчащую из камней деревянную лестницу.  
\- Завалило, – констатировал принц скорее с удивлением, чем с досадой. – Придется возвращаться.  
\- Зачем? – не понял Мерлин.  
\- Затем, что разбирать это мы будем не меньше суток. Или, может, у тебя есть идеи получше?  
Вместо ответа маг протянул руку, и Артур, засмотревшись на полыхнувшие золотом глаза, не сразу понял, что сейчас будет. А когда сверху с грохотом рухнули камни, только и успел, что оттолкнуть Мерлина к стене и прикрыть собой, молясь, чтобы никакой булыжник не прилетел ему по голове.  
Камни раскатывались по полу, их грохот тут же подхватывало эхо, отражая усиленным в несколько раз. Мелкие осколки разлетались в стороны, но, к счастью, кольчугу им было не пробить. В клубах пыли метались потревоженные летучие мыши, одна пронеслась прямо над головой Артура, зацепив когтями за волосы. Принц невнятно чертыхнулся и тут же закашлялся, вдохнув сухую пыль.  
\- Мерлин! Какого…  
Не ожидавший таких разрушений волшебник вцепился ему в плечи и что-то невнятно бубнил.  
\- Что?  
\- Я говорю, получилось же, – повторил наконец Мерлин более разборчиво. Артур поднял голову, часто моргая от все той же чёртовой пыли, чтоб её, – и выдохнул беззвучно:  
\- Ха…  
В потолке пещеры зиял пролом ширины достаточной для того, чтобы пролезть человеку, даже крупному, – и из него падал ровный, чётко очерченный луч света, сияющий, словно льющийся в пещеру поток расплавленного золота. Артур оставил Мерлина приходить в себя и шагнул в золотой поток, тотчас же окутавший принца мягким сиянием.  
\- Знаешь, Мерлин… Когда ты не был волшебником, от тебя было меньше ущерба.  
\- Я всегда был волшебником, – вяло возразил Мерлин. Его слегка потряхивало, стоило только представить, что было бы, если бы слой камней был толще. Или летели бы они дальше…  
\- Тогда странно, что Камелот остался цел.  
Артур потянулся к пролому, но это было бесполезно – до края неровно торчащих камней оставалось не меньше локтя. Тихо выругавшись, принц оглядел пещеру в поисках чего-то, на что можно было бы вскарабкаться.  
\- Можешь передвинуть эти камни? Только аккуратно!  
Мерлин поднял руку… и остановился.  
\- Я могу лучше, – сказал он, затаив дыхание и чувствуя себя так, словно ступает на тонкий весенний лёд. – Я могу… если хочешь, я могу поднять тебя.  
Артур замер, глядя на него. Не было никаких сомнений в том, что он правильно понял – Мерлин предлагал вовсе не поднять его на плечи.  
Даже если за последние несколько дней принц привык к мысли о волшебнике рядом и даже увидел, как магия побеждает его врага и разгоняет тьму – идея стать объектом волшебства была совершенно новой и, чего греха таить, пугающей. Ему живо представилось, как магия Мерлина сдавливает его, подобно гигантской руке, вздёргивает вверх, с силой бьет о каменный потолок и роняет изломанное тело обратно на пол.  
\- Ты хоть когда-нибудь такое пробовал?  
\- Конечно! – возмутился маг, и уже чуть тише добавил: – Только не на людях…  
Тяжело вздохнув, Артур шагнул в круг света. Он изо всех сил старался не показывать, насколько ему не по себе, но подозревал, что получается плохо.  
\- Если бы ещё вчера мне кто-то сказал… – он взглянул вверх, на зияющий над головой пролом, не такой уж и широкий, как казалось сперва. – Только не вздумай пробить мной вторую дыру, понял? Иначе клянусь, магия будет запрещена в Камелоте до конца моих дней.  
Мерлин кивнул, чувствуя, как оживает внутри него магия, золотыми искрами стекаясь к кончикам пальцев. Артур доверял ему. Доверял, несмотря на всю свою нелюбовь к волшебству и волшебникам. И ради этого доверия он был готов поднять в воздух весь Камелот вместе с его окрестностями.  
Глаза Артура в панике расширились и он замахал руками, непроизвольно пытаясь схватиться за воздух, ставший вдруг плотным, как вода. Мерлин не смог сдержать улыбки, глядя на растерявшегося принца. Заметив это, Артур тут же постарался принять невозмутимый вид, но глаза выдавали.  
Мерлин мог гордиться собой – он так осторожно и плавно поднял Артура в воздух, вместе с мечом и тяжёлой кольчугой, что оставалось только пожалеть об отсутствии зрителей. Если бы рядом был Гаюс, он точно бы оценил самоконтроль своего ученика. Напоследок Мерлин поддержал Артура, когда тот уже ухватился руками за края пролома и вылез наружу, чертыхаясь так, что можно было подумать – он подтягивается сам. Впрочем, может, и сам, Мерлин скорее страховал от падения.  
Внезапно в пещере стало холодно и пусто. Мерлин подошёл под пролом, глянул снизу вверх – Артура не было видно. И слышно тоже. Неужели он ушёл?  
\- Артур! – крикнул Мерлин.  
Сверху посыпались камешки.  
\- Чего? – голова принца заслонила собой свет. – Поднимайся давай.  
\- Как?  
\- Что значит «как»? – не понял Артур. – Как меня поднял, так и сам поднимайся.  
\- А я сам не могу, – честно сказал Мерлин.  
Выражение лица у Артура стало таким, словно он пытался понять, не смеётся ли над ним волшебник. И абсолютно издевательским, когда понял, что нет.  
\- Повтори-ка, как тебя там дракон называл? – попросил он, наклоняясь ниже над проломом. – Великий волшебник, да? Может быть, ты ослышался? С твоими ушами это трудно, конечно, но ты же у нас обладаешь удивительными способностями…  
Мерлин магией сдернул со стены летучую мышь и запустил зверьком в Артура. Отчаянно барахтающий крыльями снаряд пулей вылетел на свет божий, едва не задев вовремя отпрянувшего принца по щеке.  
Всё ещё посмеиваясь, Артур свесился вниз и протянул ему руки.  
\- Хватайся, волшебник.  
Мерлин подпрыгнул и повис, держась за ладони Артура. И никогда ещё не чувствовал себя более надёжно, чем когда его неаккуратно, со стонами и шипящими сквозь зубы комментариями «сколько же весят твои кости?» тащили на поверхность.

[ ](http://www.berserkworld.org/other/cage.jpg)

Возвращаться было легко. Как раньше, когда они возвращались в Камелот – вдвоем, иногда потрёпанные, иногда целые и невредимые, как правило – с победой. Уверенные в собственном бессмертии, как и положено юнцам почти двадцати лет от роду. И почти равные друг другу, несмотря на то, что один из них был принцем, а второй – слугой.  
Сейчас Мерлин слугой считай что не был, поэтому позволял себе даже больше, чем обычно. Когда Артура начало пошатывать, он, несмотря на протесты принца, закинул его руку себе на плечо и заставил опереться на себя. На удивление, протесты довольно быстро стихли. То ли Артур уже привык, то ли боль и в самом деле была сильной.  
Так и вышло, что на поляну перед входом в каменоломни они вывалились практически в обнимку. Ожидавшие их рыцари поспешно поднялись с земли – все, кроме сэра Деррика, нога которого, судя по примотанной к ней толстой ветке, была сломана.  
\- Артур!  
\- Сир!  
\- Как вы выбрались?  
\- Мы не только выбрались, – сообщил Артур, выпрямляясь и невольно морщась от опоры на больную ногу. – Мы нашли колдуна.  
Рыцари резко посерьезнели.  
\- И убили, – Артур решил не дожидаться последующих вопросов. – Если кто-то желает удостовериться, может слазать. Вход я покажу.  
Желающих почему-то не нашлось.  
\- Возвращаемся в Камелот. Деррик, ты можешь ехать верхом?  
\- Похоже, что у меня нет выбора, – пошутил раненый рыцарь. Однако остальные не торопились возвращаться к лошадям. Они стояли на месте и смотрели… кто куда они смотрели, переглядываясь и тут же отводя глаза, и при этом стараясь не встречаться взглядом с принцем. И почти сразу Артур ощутил, как Мерлин напрягся под его рукой.  
\- Сир, – сказал сэр Оуэн. Остальные замерли. – Сир, а что насчет… ну… колдуна?  
\- Я же сказал, мы его убили, – начал было Артур и осекся. Понимание окатило холодной водой. Надо было раньше об этом подумать, но он так старательно гнал от себя мысли о том, что будет после, что это «после» стало каким-то отдаленным, почти абстрактным понятием.  
Он осторожно поднял руку с плеч Мерлина и положил ладонь на рукоять меча. Не вызов – предупреждение. И маленький, почти незаметный шаг в сторону – так, чтобы заслонить Мерлина плечом. Рыцарей было больше, но он оставался их принцем, и они не посмеют. Короля здесь нет. Некому отдать приказ.  
А если посмеют, то он повторит им то же самое, что сказал колдуну. Только через его труп.  
Краем глаза он заметил шевеление рядом. Гавейн молча подошёл и встал возле Мерлина. К мечу не тянулся, но вид у беспутного рыцаря был такой, что и без лишних подсказок всё было ясно. Сэр Леон посмотрел на принца, потом на рыцарей, потом опять на принца… и тоже шагнул вперед. Трое против девяти. Бывало и хуже.  
Молчание затягивалось. Рыцари стояли спокойно, не хватались за мечи, но и отступать не собирались. За ними были воля короля и законы Камелота, за Артуром был только Артур. Ну, может, ещё немного справедливости или милосердия, но когда это останавливало воинов Камелота от наказания преступников-магов?  
Если он победит сегодня, поклялся себе Артур, он победит не только девять рыцарей – он победит весь Камелот. Рано или поздно он станет королём, и точно так же, как сегодня, ему придётся встать перед королевством, которое много лет училось бояться и ненавидеть магию. И точно так же, как сегодня, рядом будет лишь несколько человек, совсем мало по сравнению с теми, кто окажется напротив.  
А за плечом будет Мерлин. И Камелот доберётся до него только через труп своего короля.  
\- Если кто-то хочет сказать, – Артур сам поразился, насколько враждебно это прозвучало, но исправляться не было времени, – говорите сейчас. Потом будет поздно.  
Рыцари переглянулись. Судя по лицам, некое общее мнение у них имелось, но озвучивать его никто не решался. Артур ждал.  
\- Сир! – подал наконец голос сэр Томас. Возможно, легкий румянец на его скулах можно было списать на лихорадку от ушибов. – Мы знаем, что этот человек – колдун. Но если вы ему доверяете, то… мы доверяем вам.  
Вот так просто? А он готовился сражаться… Артур смотрел на стоящих перед ним рыцарей – обычных рыцарей Камелота, которых он назвал бы боевыми товарищами, но не друзьями – и не мог поверить, что они так легко встали на его сторону. А значит, есть надежда, что и с Камелотом сражаться не придётся.  
И впервые за все эти невыносимо долгие дни Артур понял, что больше не чувствует страха. Того самого страха, что поселился в нём, когда в тронном зале, перед глазами Утера, над ладонью Мерлина засияла, переливаясь, синяя сфера. Которую он прекрасно помнил и не надеялся увидеть вновь, и уж конечно – не при таких обстоятельствах…  
\- Артур? – голос Леона вывел его из задумчивости. – Артур, так что нам делать дальше?  
\- Возвращаемся, – принц осторожно перенес вес на здоровую ногу и вновь оперся на плечо слуги. – Запомните хорошенько: Мерлина мы не нашли. Потеряли след на границе с королевством Ценреда. Зато нашли Зандера. Леон, ты был со мной, когда я его убил. Подробности расскажу по дороге.  
\- Да, сир.  
\- Спасибо, – Артур склонил голову. – Всем вам. Я клянусь, что не обману ваше доверие. Гавейн, ты забираешь Мерлина и отвозишь его куда ты там хотел. Мерлин…  
\- Что? Постой…  
\- Мерлин ведёт себя тихо и не делает глупостей! Ради всего святого, – прошипел принц почти в ухо магу, – ты что, не понимаешь?! Я не смогу спокойно жить, зная, что ты где-то в Камелоте и в любую минуту можешь попасться.  
\- Но как же я… – Мерлин с ужасом осознал, что Артур говорит правду. Ему действительно придется покинуть Камелот, в этот раз – по доброй воле. – А если что-то случится? Я должен быть рядом…  
\- Если случится что-то, что потребует твоей помощи, я за тобой пошлю.  
\- Ты можешь не знать, – цеплялся за последнюю соломинку волшебник. – Пока не станет слишком поздно.  
\- Мерлин, – тихо сказал Артур, и Мерлин понял, что всё уже решено. – Я прошу тебя – не спорь. Уезжай.  
Хотелось возразить, хотелось привести десяток доводов в пользу того, что в Камелоте от него будет больше пользы, и он сумеет замаскироваться так, чтобы никто не узнал, и он же не сможет, он сдохнет от скуки в том чёртовом захолустье, куда его собрался тащить Гавейн, он свихнётся, беспокоясь об Артуре, и как же он исполнит своё предназначение, если будет далеко?! Но Мерлин промолчал. Против приказов Артура он мог протестовать, против просьбы – нет.  
Артур протянул руку, и Мерлин пожал её. Рыцари почтительно глазели, проникаясь торжественностью момента. Да ну их к черту, подумал Артур, и сгрёб Мерлина в объятие.  
\- Никаких глупостей, помни, – шепнул он волшебнику в ухо. – Я за тобой вернусь. Обещаю.  
Мерлин смог только молча кивнуть.

_Год спустя_

Проезжающие через село всадники вызвали заметное оживление – кроме сборщика налогов, никого столь примечательного здесь уже года три не видели, тем более – рыцарей в доспехах, на боевых конях. Трое всадников неспешно ехали по главной улице, давая оседлавшим заборы мальчишкам вдоволь насмотреться, чтобы потом в деталях пересказать отсутствующим неудачникам, какие на них были кольчуги, какая сбруя у лошадей и какие мечи у пояса. Матери мальчишек бросали на рыцарей любопытные взгляды искоса – засматриваться-то не след, всё мужу расскажут, но вдруг пригожий молодец подарит ответный взгляд? Будет о чем повздыхать долгими вечерами… Правда, пригожий молодец был всего один – рыцарь, едущий первым, должно быть, старший по положению из троицы. Остальные двое прятали лица под капюшонами плащей.  
К немалому удивлению сельчан, рыцари не стали заворачивать к старосте, как это делал обычно сборщик налогов, не остановились также и у корчмы, а проехали через всё село прямиком к хижине, где раньше жила бабка Варра, знахарка и, говорят, колдунья, а затем поселился лекарь, не местный, появившийся прошлой осенью и обосновавшийся, похоже, надолго. Сперва сельчане смотрели на новоявленного лекаря с сомнением – молод больно для такой почтенной профессии, да и выглядит несолидно, одни торчащие в стороны уши чего стоили! Но со временем как-то попривыкли, к тому же, парнишка оказался добрым, отзывчивым, и дело свое знал.  
Стоящая на отшибе хижина была окружена реденьким частоколом, торчащим больше для виду. По двору, квохча, сновали куры, поклёвывали что-то с земли. Рыцари спешились, с сомнением разглядывая дряхлое жилище.  
\- Он точно тут?  
\- Был, по крайней мере, – пожал плечами Гавейн, откидывая капюшон. – Мерлин! Ты здесь?! Мерлин!!!  
Куры испуганно отбежали подальше от незваных гостей. Дверь хижины скрипнула, распахиваясь, и на пороге появился Мерлин – совершенно не изменившийся, словно и не уезжал из Камелота, торопливо вытирающий руки о штаны.  
\- Гавейн! – Мерлин широко улыбнулся, как умел улыбаться только он один. – А я тебя уже месяц как… Сэр Леон?!  
\- Обстоятельства, – туманно объяснил Гавейн. – Мы тут это… с официальным посланием как бы. Леон?  
Сэр Леон откашлялся и выступил вперёд.  
\- Волшебник Мерлин (от такого обращения из уст камелотского рыцаря Мерлин по привычке поёжился), мы приехали препроводить тебя в Камелот, согласно приказу короля.  
Мерлин переводил взгляд с Леона на Гавейна, силясь понять, не шутка ли это, и улыбка его постепенно угасала.  
\- Утер, значит… узнал, да? – тихо спросил он. Леон изумлённо посмотрел на него, затем дёрнул рукой, словно хотел хлопнуть себя ладонью по лбу.  
\- Да нет же! – он опять кашлянул и принял серьёзный вид. – Его величество Утер Пендрагон скончался в прошлом месяце. Король Артур призывает тебя на службу.  
У Мерлина отвисла челюсть.  
\- Утер… умер? – удивление в его глазах сменялось сожалением. – А Артур? Как он?  
Леон хмыкнул и покосился куда-то через плечо.  
\- Принцу Артуру пришлось доказывать кое-кому своё право на трон, – ответил за него Гавейн, – так что извини, на коронацию мы тебя пригласить не успели. Были заняты. Ланселот с Перси остались в Камелоте, но у нас немного времени, так что собирайся и…  
В глубине хижины раздался грохот, сразу за ним что-то громко бахнуло, потом ещё раз, уже глуше. Из окна, истошно кудахтая, вылетела подпалённая курица, за ней повалил едкий чёрный дым. Мерлин в панике обернулся.  
\- Ой… Я это… подождите… я сейчас!  
Он бросился к двери, и вскоре изнутри донеслись непонятные слова, перемежаемые кашлем. Дым постепенно светлел.  
\- Леон, – укоризненно сказал третий рыцарь, до сих пор незаметно стоявший позади товарищей. – Я тебя разве это просил передать?  
\- Нет, сир, – послушно откликнулся сэр Леон. – Вы просили передать: «Собирайся, чучело ушастое, возвращаемся в Камелот!» Только сами такое и говорите, сир. А я, при всем уважении, не хочу портить отношения с будущим придворным магом.


End file.
